True Love
by Miss Wuhan
Summary: Jongin adalah manusia special yang berperilaku selayaknya seeokor anjing. Sudah menjadi tugas Kyungsoo sebagai dokter kejiwaan untuk menyembuhkan Jongin. Di saat yang sama Chanyeol membenci kedekatan antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Apakah Kyungsoo bisa menyembuhkan Jongin? Lalu kamanakah hati Kyungsoo berlabuh? A Kaisoo slight Chansoo. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

_Miss Wuhan present_

_Tittle : True Love_

_Author : Miss Wuhan_

_Cast : Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin_

_Pair : Kaisoo _

_Genre : You will find it_

_Length : Chaptered_

_Rated : T_

_Warning : Typos, OOC, Boys love, It's just a fanfiction_

_Happy Reading and Don't forget to RCL_

_Chapter 1_

Bunyi sirine mobil polisi memekakkan telinga dan mengusir keheningan malam di jalanan kota Seoul. Jalanan kota Seoul yang lengang memudahkan para polisi tersebut untuk melajukan kendaraan mereka dengan kecepatan di atas rata – rata karena sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Para polisi tersebut sekarang sedang menjalankan sebuah tugas yang berbahaya. Mereka sekarang sedang menuju ke markas kelompok mafia yang paling menjadi buron oleh pemerintah Korea Selatan. Setelah melakukan penyelidikan selama bertahun – tahun akhirnya pihak kepolisian dapat menemukan markas mafia tersebut dan sekarang pihak kepolisian Korea Selatan telah mengerahkan seluruh pasukannya untuk menangkap mafia kelas kakap tersebut. Kini para polisi tersebut sudah berhasil mengepung markas dari mafia tersebut.

"MENYERAHLAH KAMI SUDAH BERHASIL MENGEPUNG TEMPAT INI. JIKA KALIAN MENYERAH MAKA KAMI AKAN TIDAK AKAN MENYAKITI KALIAN. TAPI JIKA KALIAN BERUSAHA MELAWAN MAKA KAMI TIDAK AKAN SEGAN – SEGAN UNTUK MEMBUNUH KALIAN." Teriak salah satu polisi menggunakan alat pengeras suara.

"Kenapa tidak ada reaksi apakah kita langsung mengrebek saja komandan?" tanya salah seorang polisi kepada komandannya.

"Baiklah sekarang kita langsung masuk dan ingat jangan biarkan seorangpun sampai lolos dalam penyegrapan kali ini." ucap sang komandan.

Setalah mendengar instruksi dari sang komandan, para polisi tersebut masuk ke dalam markas para mafia tersebut. Pintu tersebut berhasil di dobrak oleh para polisi sebelum pintu itu berhasil terbuka dengan sempurna terdengar suara tembakan dan erangan kesakitan karena tembakan tersebut tepat mengenai dada dari polisi tersebut. Baku tembak pun tidak bisa dihindari lagi antara para polisi dengan para anak buah dari mafia tersebut.

Sementara itu di ruang lain yang terdapat di sekitar markas tersebut terdapat 2 orang namja yang sedang berbicara dengan serius. Indera penglihatan mereka masih terus mengawasi keadaan markas besar mereka yang sudah terkepung oleh polisi dan sampai sekarang masih terjadi baku tembak antara anak buah mereka dengan polisi.

"_Shit_ tidak kusangka polisi tersebut dapat menemukan markas kita." Ucap namja bermata panda yang bernama Tao

"Kita harus secepatnya pergi dari sini Tao." Ucap namja berwajah pucat yang bernama Sehun

"Kau benar Sehun. Kita harus meninggalkan Korea untuk sementara waktu. Setelah kita berhasil mengumpulkan pasukan baru kita kembali lagi ke Korea Selatan."

"Tao, apakah kau juga akan membawanya?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk seorang namja yang tengah tidur terkulai di lantai yang dingin.

"Kau gila Sehun buat apa kita membawanya? Kau tahu dia sudah tidak berguna jadi biarkan saja dia mati disini. Lagipula di dunia ini sudah tidak ada orang yang peduli apakah dia masih hidup apa sudah mati."

"Baiklah jika itu kemauanmu."

"Sekarang kita harus bersiap – siap untuk kabur dari sini. Aku tadi sudah meminta bantuan kepada Kris gege untuk mengirimkan kita sebuah helicopter dan mungkin sebentar lagi helikopternya akan datang."

Sehun dan Tao pun berhasil kabur dari tempat itu dengan menggunakan helikopter. Tak lama setelah itu pihak kepolisian baru menemukan tempat persembunyian para mafia yang berhasil kabur terse but. Saat para polisi tersebut akan keluar dari ruangan itu, mereka menemukan seorang namja yang tengah tertidur di lantai yang dingin.

"Komandan terdapat seorang namja disini. Apakah kita akan membawanya?" tanya seorang polisi kepada komandannya.

"Tentu saja kita harus membawanya karena dia adalah satu – satunya saksi kunci yang mengetahui mafia tersebut." Perintah sang komandan.

.

.

.

_True Love _

_._

_._

_._

_1 month leter_

Langkah seorang namja tampak terdengar di lorong rumah sakit jiwa tersebut. Langkah kaki namja berperawakan mungil tersebut tampak sangat bersemangat. Namja bermata bulat tersebut tampak selalu memasang senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya dan itu menambah kesan imut dan manis yang dimiliki oleh namja tersebut. Dengan menggunakan jas kedokteran yang membuatnya tampak berwibawa tetapi juga tidak menutupi tampang imut dari namja tersebut. Langkahnya terhenti saat dia berada tepat di depan sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan "Kantor Rumah Sakit Jiwa Seoul" kemudian dengan perlahan namja imut tersebut mengetuk pintu dan membukanya secara perlahan. Saat namja itu masuk dapat terlihat seorang namja paruh baya yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan berbagai dokumen yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Sang namja paruh baya tersebut masih belum menyadari kehadiran namja imut tersebut sehingga namja imut itu berinisiatif untuk menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

"Appa bogoshippo" ucap si namja imut sambil memeluk leher namja paruh baya yang dipanggil appa tadi.

"Aigoo kyungie kau sudah pulang ke Seoul nak? Kenapa tidak memberi tahu appa jika kau sudah kembali dari Inggris?" ucap namja paruh baya tersebut.

"Kan aku ingin memberikan surprise buat Appa. Bagaimana apakah Appa terkejut dengan kejutan yang kuberikan?"

Namun belum sempat namja paruh baya tersebut menjawab pertanyaan dari buah hatinya suara ketukan pintu sudah menginterupsi kegiatannya. Kemudian terlihat seseorang yang yeoja cantik yang juga perpakaian dokter masuk ke ruang tersebut.

"Oh anda sudah berada di ruangan ini tuan Kyungsoo?" tanya yeoja tersebut yang bernama Lee Hyeri

"Ne. Maaf jika saya tidak menunggu anda terlebih dahulu."

"Gwenchana. Dokter ini adalah pegawai baru yang pernah saya rekomendasikan kepada anda. Namanya adalah Do Kyungsoo dan dia merupakan lulusan terbaik di Oxford University."

"Jadi dia orang yang kau rekomendasikan itu? Mwo aku sungguh tidak menyangka jika orang yang kau rekomendasikan kepadaku adalah putra kandungku sendiri. Aigoo dunia memang benar – benar sempit rupanya." tanya namja paruh baya tersebut.

"Mwo? Jadi Kyungsoo ini anak kandung bapak?" tanya Hyeri dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"Benar dia adalah anakku. Selama ini dia memang tinggal di Inggris bersama dengan neneknya jadi wajar saja jika kau tidak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo itu adalah anak kandungku. Kau sekarang boleh kembali ke pekerjaanmu Hyeri selanjutnya aku akan menjelaskan kepada Kyungsoo mengenai pekerjaannya."

"Baik dokter saya pamit permisi dulu."

Setelah kepergian dari Hyeri Dokter Do dan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju sofa yang tersedia di ruangan tersebut dan mulai membicarakan tentang pekerjaan Kyungsoo selama berada di rumah sakit ini.

"Jadi apa pekerjaan yang kau berikan kepadaku appa?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Mungkin pekerjaan ini akan sulit untukmu tapi appa percaya kau dapat melakukannya Kyungie" jawab appa Kyungsoo

"Memang pekerjaan seperti apa?"

"Kami memiliki seorang pasien. Sebenarnya dia tidak memiliki masalah kejiwaan dia memiliki fisik dan rohani yang sehat."

"Lalu mengapa dia bisa berada di sini Appa. Bukankah fisik dan rohaninya sehat?"

"Aigoo jangan memotong pembicaraan Appa Kyungie, Appa masih belum selesai berbicara jadi dengarkan cerita Appa sampai selesai."

"Mian Appa baiklah kyungie akan mendengarkannya sampai selesai. Silahkan lanjutkan ceritanya."

"Meskipun dia sehat secara jasmani dan rohani namun tingkah lakunya sangat tidak wajar Kyungie. Dia bertingkah bagai seorang anjing pembunuh bukan seperti manusia normal pada umumnya."

" MWO? A - anjing? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Berdasarkan data yang selama ini kukumpulkan sebenarnya dia dulu bersikap normal seperti manusia pada umumnya. Dia hidup bahagia bersama kedua orangtuanya di daerah pinggiran kota Mokpo. Namun suatu hari ada sekelompok mafia yang membunuh kedua orangtuanya. Pada usianya yang masih berumur 6 tahun dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana kedua orangtuanya dibunuh dengan sangat sadis. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana trauma yang dirasakannya saat dia menyaksikan hal yang tidak sepantasnya dilihat oleh seorang bocah berusia 6 tahun. Setelah itu para mafia tersebut membawanya pergi ke Seoul dan disana dia bukan diperlakukan seperti manusia tapi disana dia diperlakukan seperti anjing pembunuh yang sangat liar. Bahkan dia pernah membunuh korbannya dan memakan daging korbannya persis seperti Anjing bulldog."

"Lalu bagaimana dia bisa berada di sini bukankah tadi Appa sendiri yang bilang bahwa dia dibawa oleh para mafia tersebut."

"Polisi sempat mengrebek markas dari para mafia tersebut. Tetapi banyak diantara mafia tersebut yang berhasil kabur. Karena digrebek tersebut para mafia tersebut tidak sempat membawanya sehingga pihak kepolisian membawanya kemari. Tugas kita adalah mengembalikan kebiasaannya menjadi seperti manusia normal pada umumnya dan juga membantu dia untuk mengungkap siapa mafia tersebut. Karena dia adalah satu – satunya orang yang mengetahui seiapa saja mafia tersebut."

Tanpa terasa cairan asin turun begitu saja dari mata bulat sorang Do Kyungsoo. Entahlah dia merasakan sakit di dadanya dan dadanya terasa amat sesak saat mendengar cerita dari Appanya. Dia berfikir kenapa ada manusia di dunia ini yang tega melakukan itu semua? Kenapa ada manusia yang tega memperlakukan sesamanya seperti binatang? Sungguh mereka tidak mempunyai hati nurani. Perlahan dia memegang dadanya dan memukulnya perlahan berharap agar rasa sesaknya dapat sedikit berkurang. Setelah berhasil mengontrol dirinya kemudian dia bertanya kepada Appanya.

"Gwenchana Kyungi? Kenapa kau menangis nak?" tanya Appa kyungsoo dengan raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Gwenchana appa. Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya Appa?"

"Besok kau bisa menemuinya Kyungie"

.

.

.

_True Love_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo House

_Kyungsoo POV_

Aku merasakan ada hal yang aneh yang terjadi kepada diriku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa tapi semenjak mendengar cerita tentang pasien Appa aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku. Hatiku selalu sesak dan sakit saat mengingat cerita appa tadi pagi bahkan tanpa terasa aku sampai meneteskan airmataku. Bahkan sampai jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam pun aku masih belum bisa terlelap tidur padahal biasanya aku tidak pernah tidur di atas jam 10 malam. Namun sekarang aku masih terjaga, memandangi pemandangan malam kota Seoul dari balkon kamarku yang terletak di lantai 2. Menikmati hembusan angin malam meskipun udara di Seoul jika pada malam hari sangat dingin hingga menembus kulit.

"Mengapa sikapku hari ini begitu aneh?" ucapku bermonolog ria. Lamunanku berhenti saat aku mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarku dan terdengar derap langkah kaki seseorang yang datang menghampiriku di balkon.

"Kyungie kanapa kau belum tidur nak?" tanya Eommaku.

"Aku masih belum mengantuk eomma."

"Apa ada yang kau pikirkan Kyung? Tidak biasanya kau di jam segini belum tidur."

Aku mengulum senyum saat eomma menanyakan hal itu kepadaku. _Eomma selalu mengetahui segalanya yang berhubungan dengan anaknya._

"Hanya masalah pekerjaan di Rumah Sakit eomma." Jawabku dengan senyum tepatri di wajahku, menjelaskan bahwa aku baik – baik saja dan jangan sampai eomma mengkhawatirkanku.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur Kyungie ini sudah sangat malam. bukankah besok kau sudah mulai bekerja? Aku tidak mau jika kau sampai terlambat bekerja karena bangun kesiangan."

"Ne eomma aku akan tidur. Jaljayo"

"Jaljayo nae kyungie"

Eomma menuntunku ke kasur lalu merebahkan diriku disana dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhku sampai sebatas dada. Kurasakan kecupan hangat di dahiku sebelum eomma keluar dari kamarku dan membiarkan aku beristirahat. Setelah kepergian eomma aku mencoba menutup mataku dan menelusuri alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Rumah Sakit Jiwa Seoul

Saat ini aku dan appaku sedang berjalan menuju ke ruangan tempat dimana pasien yang kemarin diceritakan appa. Aku meruntuki jantungku sendiri pada saat perjalanan kami menuju ke ruangan tersebut. Kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat sekali? Sungguh aku sekarang merasa sangat gugup dan juga takut. Bahkan keringat dingin sudah muncul di pelipisku. Aku menggenggam tanganku sangat erat supaya menghilangkan rasa gugup dan juga takutku. Mungkin rasa takut yang kualami saat ini sangat berlebihan? Tapi mendengar cerita dari appa jika dia pernah membunuh korbannya dan memakan daging dari korbannya tersebut sudah cukup menyiutkan nyaliku.

"Kita sudah sampai Kyungie. Kau yakin kau akan siap jika nanti bertemu dengannya?" tanya Appaku

"Ne appa aku sudah siap" jawabku dengan suara sedikit bergetar karena ketakutan. _Sial kenapa suaraku menjadi bergetar seperti ini. Ayo Do Kyungsoo jangan takut kau pasti bisa melakukan ini semua. Ingat dia juga manusia sama sepertimu jadi kau tidak perlu takut jika namti berhadapan dengannya._

"Tapi kau kelihatan sangat ketakutan Kyung. Jika kau merasa tidak sanggup tak apa – apa biar Appa yang akan mencarikan penggantimu."

"Annio nan gwenchana Appa. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja melepaskan tanggung jawabku. Lagipula Appa sudah mempercayaiku untuk mengemban tugas ini. jadi aku tidak mau mengecewakan Appa. Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik."

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau Kyungie. Ayo sekarang kita masuk ke dalam."

Setelah pintu berwarna putih itu terbuka nampaklah seorang namja yang lehernya diikat dengan menggunakan rantai. Penampilan namja itu sungguh sangat kotor dan nampak sangat tidak terawat. Kuku jari tangan dan kaki yang sudah panjang dan jangan lupa dengan warna kukunya yang berubah menjadi kehitaman. Itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa namja ini tidak pernah merawat dirinya sendiri. Selain itu rambutnya yang panjang tampak sangat kusut. Aku tidak bisa memandang wajahnya karena wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambutnya yang panjang. Tapi harus aku akui jika namja ini mempunyai tubuh yang tinggi dan kekar daripada tubuhku sendiri.

"Dokter sudah saatnya untuk memeberikan dia makan." Kata seorang suster kepada Appa.

"Apakah dia sudah mau makan dengan nasi?" tanya Appaku kepada suster tersebut.

"Belum Appa. Dia tidak mau memakan nasi bahkan dia melemparkan begitu saja jika terdapat nasi di hadapannya."

"Baiklah beri dia makanan yang mau dia makan." Jawab appaku sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Memangnya apa yang biasa dia makan?" tanyaku penasaran kepada Appa

"Lihat saja Kyung, nanti kau pasti akan mengetahui bagaimana kelakuannya" jawab appaku.

Aku kembali memfokuskan pandanganku ke depan saat aku melihat seorang suster berjalan mendekat kearah pemuda itu sambil membawa sebuah piring. Lalu dengan tergesa – gesa suster tersebut meletakkan piring tersebut di atas lantai kemudian berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu. Mungkin dia merasakan ketakutan jika berada di dekat namja tersebut. Aku membelalakkan mataku saat melihat apa makanan yang diberikan oleh suster tadi. Mengapa suster tersebut memberikan daging mentah kepada namja tersebut? Dan aku lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat namja itu memakan daging mentah itu dengan sangat rakus dan lihat dia bahkan tidak memakan daging itu dengan tangan melainkan menundukkan tubuhnya untuk memakan daging tersebut. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Appa jika kelakuannya sangat persis seperti anjing liar. Bahkan dia juga menggonggong seperti anjing pada umumnya.

Tes

Lagi – lagi airmataku menetes karana namja tersebut. Bahkan kali ini airmataku mengalir bagai anak sungai saat aku melihat secara langsung bagaimana kelakuan namja tersebut. Berbagai pertanyaan selalu muncul di dalam benakku. Tapi hanya satu pertanyaan yang selalu menghantui pikiranku. Mengapa para mafia tersebut setega ini sehingga namja tersebut mempunyai kebiasaan yang sangat menyimpang seperti ini. sungguh mereka sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan. Kurasakan sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku pelan. Tanpa aku menoleh pun aku sudah mengetahui siapa yang melakukannya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Appa jika melihat aku menangis maka Appa akan menepuk pundakku perlahan dan itu berhasil menenangkan perasaanku.

"Siapa nama namja tersebut Appa?" tanyaku setelah behasil mengendalikan tangisanku.

"Namanya Kim Jongin"

(TBC/END)

Anyyeong ada yang masih ingat sama saya? #kagakada #nangisdipelukankaisoo. Kali ini saya membawa ff chapter terbaru dan lagi – lagi disini saya menistakan Appa Jongin #plakk. Bagi yang nanya ini ff genrenya apa. Saya orang yang sangat tidak mengerti dengan genre jadi saya sendiri tidak tahu ff ini bergenre apa #plakk jadi reader saja yang menentukan genrenya apa. See you and don't forget to Rreview ya.

Oh iya bagi yang ingin berkenalan lebih lanjut dengan saya (pede tingat dewa) kalian bisa mengcontact saya di

Facebook : Denira Kanata Lorenzza

Twitter : deniralorenza

AFF : Miss_Wuhan

FFN : Miss Wuhan

Pai – pai ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lagi – lagi airmataku menetes karana namja tersebut. Bahkan kali ini airmataku mengalir bagai anak sungai saat aku melihat secara langsung bagaimana kelakuan namja tersebut. Berbagai pertanyaan selalu muncul di dalam benakku. Tapi hanya satu pertanyaan yang selalu menghantui pikiranku. Mengapa para mafia tersebut setega ini sehingga namja tersebut mempunyai kebiasaan yang sangat menyimpang seperti ini. sungguh mereka sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan. Kurasakan sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku pelan. Tanpa aku menoleh pun aku sudah mengetahui siapa yang melakukannya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Appa jika melihat aku menangis maka Appa akan menepuk pundakku perlahan dan itu berhasil menenangkan perasaanku. **_

"_**Siapa nama namja tersebut Appa?" tanyaku setelah behasil mengendalikan tangisanku.**_

"_**Namanya Kim Jongin"**_

_Miss Wuhan present_

_Tittle : True Love_

_Author : Miss Wuhan_

_Cast : Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin_

_Pair : Kaisoo _

_Genre : You will find it_

_Length : Chaptered_

_Rated : T_

_Warning : Typos, OOC, Boys love, It's just a fanfiction_

_Happy Reading and Don't forget to RCL_

_Chapter 2_

_Kyungsoo POV_

Dengan langkah yang sangat perlahan aku mencoba mendekati namja bernama Kim Jongin tersebut. Saat ini Jongin sedang sibuk dengan daging mentah yang ada di hadapannya dan tidak menyadari kehadiranku yang berjalan mendekatinya. Jantungku berdegub tak terkendali saat aku berjalan menghampirinya. Rasa takut dan khawatir mendominasi pikiranku saat ini tapi entah mengapa langkah kakiku terus saja melangkah mendekati Jongin. Bahkan logikaku berfikir aku harus segara pergi untuk meninggalkan tempat ini karena sungguh aku sangat takut dengan Kim Jongin. Tapi hatiku memilih untuk mendekatinya dan membuang jauh – jauh rasa takutku kepada Kim Jongin. Entahlah aku merasa terseret begitu dalam akan tatapan tajamnya. Dibalik tatapan tajamnya tersebut tersirat rasa kesedihan dan kesepian yang luar biasa. Dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbagi kesedihan bersama dan dia juga butuh seseorang yang bisa dijadikan sebagai sandaran. Sekarang aku telah berada di dekat Jongin dan jarak kami hanya terkait beberapa langkah saja. Dengan gerakan yang sangat hati – hati aku berjongkok di depannya untuk mensejajakran posisi tubuh kami. Aku menstabilkan degupan jantungku dan menghembuskan nafasku secara perlahan.

"_Ayo Kyungsoo kau pasti bisa. Jangan takut. Hwating_" batinku menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Kim Jongin" sapaku dengan nada yang dibuat seramah mungkin meskipun aku tahu jika nada suaraku sedikit bergetar.

"…"

Aku menghela nafasku berat karena sama sekali tidak mendapatkan respon darinya. Dia masih saja sibuk mengunyah daging mentah tersebut. Lalu kuberanikan diri untuk menyentuhnya secara perlahan dan sedikit menggoncangkan tubuhnya agar dia mau memperhatikanku. Mataku terbelalak kaget ketika dengan tiba – tiba dia menatapku dengan sangat tajam. Dan dari iris matanya aku dapat pastikan bahwa sekarang ini dia sedang marah besar.

"_Tamat riwayatmu Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau malah membuatnya marah seperti ini._" batinku bergidik ngeri. Kulihat dia merangkak menuju ke arahku dan otomatis aku memundurkan diriku untuk menjauh darinya. Keringat dingin sudah mulai membasahi badanku dan ku yakin sekarang wajahku tampak sangat pucat. Lalu dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat dia menarik pergelangan tanganku dan

"AKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" teriakanku menggema di ruangan itu.

Mendengar teriakan kesakitanku semua orang yang berada disitu berusaha untuk melepaskan gigitan Jongin pada tanganku. Namun semakin mereka mencoba untuk melepaskanku dari gigitannya semakin terasa sakit karena gigi Jongin yang tajam seakan mengoyak daging yang ada di tanganku. Sungguh sakit yang kurasakan di tanganku sangat luar biasa dan aku hanya bisa merintih dan berteriak karena kasa sakit yang tidak terkira di tanganku. Terdapat seorang suster yang menyuntikkan obat bius kepada Jongin dan tidak lama setelah itu Jongin tidak sadarkan diri dan secara otomatis gigitan pada tanganku juga terlepas. Hal terakhir yang aku ingat adalah Appa yang menggendongku untuk keluar dari ruangan itu dan setelahnya yang kurasakan hanyalah gelap dan kesadaranku yang berangsur – angsur menghilang.

.

.

.

Author POV

Terlihat seorang namja mungil masih terbaring lemah di salah satu katil yang terdapat dirumah sakit tersebut. Namja itu tidak sendiri, di ruangan tersebut juga terdapat kedua orang tua dari namja mungil tersebut dan juga seorang namja yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata – rata orang Korea pada umumnya. Mereka bertiga tampak sangat khawatir dengan keadaan namja yang saat ini sedang terbaring lemah dan terdapat perban di tangan kanannya. Bahkan Eomma dari namja mungil tersebut sedari tadi tidak berhenti menangis melihat keadaan anak kesayangannya tersebut. Sang suami memberikan pelukan hangatnya kepada sang istri berusaha untuk menenangkan istrinya tersebut. Dan sang namja tinggi tadi sedang duduk di sebelah katil rumah sakit tersebut dan tangan besarnya yang sedari tadi tidak pernah berhenti untuk mengelus surai lembut namja yang tengah terbaring tersebut. Airmata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata namja tinggi melihat keadaan namja yang dicintainya sedang terbaring lemah. Namun dia menahan airmata tersebut agar tidak jatuh dari matanya dan membasahi wajahnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Appa? Mengapa Kyungsoo bisa terbaring lemah disini?" tanya namja jangkung tersebut kepada Appa Kyungsoo. Namja tersebut memanggil Appa Kyungsoo dengan sebutan Appa karena keluarganya dan keluarga Kyungsoo sudah sangat dekat. Dan dia juga sudah menganggap kedua orang tua Kyungsoo seperti orang tua kandungnya sendiri.

"Di rumah sakit kami terdapat seorang pasien yang kelakuannya seperti anjing liar. Pada saat Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mendekatinya sepertinya dia marah dan langsung menggigit tangan Kyungsoo sampai – sampai dia hampir mengoyak daging yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo." Jawab Appa Kyungsoo dengan suara yang bergetar. Mendengar jawaban dari Appa Kyungsoo membuat airmata yang sedari tadi ditahan oleh namja tersebut akhirnya luruh juga. Lamunan mereka bertiga buyar karena mendengar suara lenguhan dari Kyungsoo dan itu membuat ketiga orang yang berada di ruangan itu mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah sadar nak? Mana yang sakit biar Eomma panggilkan dokter" tanya Eomma Kyungsoo dengan nada sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Gwenchana Eomma aku baik – baik saja." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang terpatri di _heartlips_nya.

"Kau terbaring di rumah sakit Kyungie. Bagaimana kau bisa berkata jika kau baik – baik saja?" kata namja jangkung tersebut.

"Chanyeol hyung? Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau sekarang berada di Jepang?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mengedipkan matanya heran dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Membuat kadar keimutan yang dimilikinya semakin bertambah berkali – kali lipat.

"Aku langsung datang kemari ketika Appa menelepon jika kau masuk rumah sakit. Kau tahu betapa khawatir dan paniknya aku mendengar kabar jika kau masuk rumah sakit. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku segara memesan tiket untuk pulang ke Seoul untuk mengetahui keadaanmu."

"Kenapa Appa memberi tahu Chanyeol hyung jika aku masuk rumah sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada Appanya dengan ekspresi mendelik sebal.

"Appa hanya menepati janji Appa kepada Chanayeol. Bahwa Appa akan selalu mengabari Chanyeol tentang keadaanmu Kyungie. Ya sudah Chanyeol kau temani Kyungsoo sebentar ne Appa dan Eomma akan keluar sebentar. Tidak apa – apa kan jika kau menemani Kyungsoo sendirian disini?"

"Ne Appa aku akan menjaga Kyungsoo disini. Appa jangan khawatir Kyungsoo aman bersamaku."

Sepeninggal kedua orang tua Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menggennggam tangan Kyungsoo erat dan kelakuan Chanyeol tersebut sontak membuat Kyungsoo terkejut sekaligus bingung. Meskipun Kyungsoo sudah sadar namun Chanyeol masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu aku sangat khawatir kepadamu Kyungie. Bahkan aku berubah menjadi orang frustasi pada saat mendengar kau masuk ke rumah sakit." kata Chanyeol sambil menggengam tangan Kyungsoo lembut.

"Mianhae hyung jika aku membuatmu khawatir. Aku sekarang baik – baik saja hyung jadi jangan khawatir kepadaku lagi ne."

"Berjanjilah kepadaku jika kau tidak akan menempatkan dirimu dalam hal – hal yang berbahaya lagi. dan berhentilah membuatku selalu khawatir kepadamu Kyungsoo."

"Ne hyung aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi."

"Kalau begitu maukah kau menuruti permintaanku?"

"Permintaan apa hyung?"

"Berhentilah mengurus namja berperilaku seperti anjing itu. Dia sangat berbahaya bagimu Kyungsoo."

"Andwe aku tidak mau hyung. Dia mempunyai nama hyung namanya Kim Jongin. Dan jangan memanggilnya namja yang berperilaku seperti anjing karena dia memiliki nama."

"Tapi kyung dia sangat berbahaya. Dan dia juga yang menyebabkanmu terbaring di rumah sakit seperti sekarang ini."

"Dia menggigitku karena kesalahanku sendiri hyung. Tidak seharusnya aku mengganggunya pada saat dia sedang makan."

"Hyung mohon kyungie berhentilah mengurus Jongin dia sangat berbahaya bagimu."

"Tidak hyung. Jongin juga manusia sama seperti kita. Dan mulai sekarang aku akan merubah kebiasaanya itu dan menjadikannya kembali menjadi manusia normal."

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi menghadapi sifat keras kepala Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo memang sosok paling keras kepala yang pernah dia kenal selama hidupnya. Dan jika sudah begini Chanyeol hanya bisa mengalah kepada Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah terserah kamu Kyungsoo. Tapi ingat kau harus waspada dan berhati – hati jika berada di dekatnya Arra." Kata Chanyeol mengalah sambil mengusap sayang rambut Kyungsoo.

"Arraseo hyung. Gomawo"

.

.

.

_Chanyeol POV_

Hari ini aku akan mengantarkan Kyungsoo untuk bekerja di Rumah Sakit. Pagi – pagi sekali aku sudah datang ke rumahnya untuk mengantarkannya bekerja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo berangkat kerja sendirian karena luka di tangannya masih belum sembuh total. Dan alasan sebenarnya aku ingin mengantar Kyungsoo karena aku sangat penasaran dengan seorang namja yang bernama Kim Jongin. Seorang namja yang berhasil membuat orang yang kucintai sampai masuk ke rumah sakit. Sekarang aku sudah berada di depan rumah keluarga Do kemudian aku menekan bel yang ada di rumah mewah tersebut. Tak lama kemudian pintu tersebut di buka dan nampaklah sesosok yeoja paruh baya yang masih Nampak sangat cantik di usianya yang tidak lagi muda, dialah eomma Kyungsoo.

"Anyyeong Eomma" sapaku dengan senyum terbaik yang kumiliki

"Oh Chanyeol. Masuklah kedalam. Ada apa kau pagi – pagi datang kesini?" tanya Eomma sambil mempersilahkan aku masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Aku ingin mengantarkan Kyungsoo bekerja Eomma."

"Eoh tunggulah sebentar ne. Eomma akan memberitahu Kyungsoo dan sekalian kita sarapan bersama ne. pergilah ke meja makan disana sudah ada Appa."

"Ne eomma"

Lalu aku berjalan menuju ke meja makan dan benar apa kata Eomma disana sudah ada Appa yang duduk di meja makan tersebut. Aku menghampiri Appa dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Annyeong Appa. Apa yang sedang Appa pikirkan? Kenapa serius sekali?" tanyaku

"Oh Chanyeol. Aku sedang memikirkan keselamatan Kyungsoo."

"Apa maksud Appa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Kau tahu kan jika Kyungsoo masuk ke rumah sakit gara – gara Jongin. Appa tidak mau kejadian seperti ini terulang kembali. Kemarin Appa sudah membujuk Kyungsoo untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan ini tapi kau tahu sendiri kan sifat Kyungsoo. Dia tetap keras kepala tidak ingin meninggalkan pekerjaan tersebut. Bolehkah Appa meminta bantuanmu Chanyeol? Tolong kau bujuk dia supaya mau meninggalkan pekerjaannya karena aku dan istriku sangat khawatir dengan keselamatannya."

"Ne Appa aku akan berusaha membujuknya."

.

.

.

_ Rumah Sakit Jiwa Seoul_

Sekarang aku sudah berada di rumah sakit tempat dimana Kyungsoo bekerja. Aku menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo yang akan keluar dari mobilku dan dia mengerutkan keningnya melihat perbuatanku. "Waeyo hyung?" tanyanya. Aku menghela nafas berat dan memulai pembicaraanku dengan Kyungsoo. Aku harus membujuknya supaya berhenti dari pekerjaannya tersebut.

"Kyung, hyung mohon berhentilah dari pekerjaanmu."

"Kita sudah membahasnya beberapa kali hyung dan jawabanku akan tetap sama. Aku tidak akan meniggalkan pekerjaan ini."

"Kyung hyung mohon aku dan kedua orangtuamu sangat khawatir dengan keselamatanmu. Bagaimana jika kejadian Jongin menggigitmu itu terulang kembali? Bagaimana jika dia membahayakan keselamatanmu Kyungie. Tidak aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka sekali lagi Kyungie."

"Jangan berlebihan hyung aku sudah besar, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri jadi jangan khawatir ne."

"Tapi kyung."

"Sudahlah hyung. Ayo masuk ke dalam."

Aku menghela nafasku berat dan mengacak rambutku frustasi. Kenapa Kyungsoo keras kepala sekali sih. Kenapa dia tidak sadar akan bahaya yang berada di depannya. Aku mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo yang berjalan masuk ke rumah sakit tersebut. Di sepanjang perjalanan aku terus memikirkan cara bagaimana Kyungsoo agar mau menurutiku dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya tersebut. Hingga langkah kami berdua terhenti di sebuah ruangan yang lebih mirip seperti ruang isolasi daripada ruang rawat pasien.

"Ayo masuk hyung. Akan kutunjukkan padamu namja yang bernama Kim Jongin." Kata Kyungsoo sambil membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

Mendengar nama tersebut entah mengapa amarahku seakan mencapai ubun – ubun dan tanganku mengepal kuat sampai kuku jari – jariku memutih. Melihat aku yang hanya terdiam mematung di depan pintu ruangan tersebut, Kyungsoo datang menghampiriku dan menggenggam tanganku untuk masuk di dalam ruangan tersebut. Setelah aku masuk di dalam ruangan yang hanya didominasi warna putih tersebut aku melihat seorang namja yang lehernya tengah terikat dengan rantai. Dan benar apa yang dikatakan Appa selama ini bahwa kelakuan namja dihadapanku ini seperti seorang anjing liar. Lihatlah sedari tadi dia menggonggong persis layaknya anjing liar. Aku menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo saat kulihat namja mungil tersebut berjalan mendekati namja bernama Kim Jongin tersebut.

"Waeyo hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Jebal Kyung jangan dekati dia. Lihatlah dia sangat berbahaya bagimu Kyung bahkan luka di tanganmu saja belum sembuh total. Bagaimana jika dia menyakitimu lagi Kyungie?" kataku sambil mencekeram bahunya. Sungguh aku sangat frustasi menghadapi sikap keras kepalanya dan tanpa sengaja aku mencekeram bahunya sedikit kasar sehingga dia meringis menahan kesakitan.

"Gwenchana Kyungie mian aku tidak sengaja. Apakah bahumu sakit. Jeongmal mianhae Kyung aku tidak sengaja."

Aku membelalakkan mataku saat kurasakan namja mungil tersebut mendekap tubuhku hangat. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku membalas pelukannya dengan sangat erat. Kudengar Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan dan selanjutnya dia mengelus punggungku lembut seketika kekhawatiranku akan keselamatan dirinya lenyap seketika.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah ya hyung dari dulu selalu bersikap protektif kepadaku. Gomawo kau telah bersikap sepeti itu kepadaku. Tapi aku sekarang sudah berumur 21 hyung dan aku bukan anak kecil yang berusia 5 tahun lagi aku pasti bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Jawab Kyungsoo lembut

"Tapi Kyungie"

"Sttt hyung tidak percaya kepadaku?" tanyanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya dariku dan itu membuatku sedikit kecewa karena tidak lagi merasakan dekapan hangat darinya.

"Bukannya aku tidak mempercayaimu Kyungie namun aku hanya merasa khawatir kepadamu."

"Tenang hyung aku berjanji akan menjaga diriku sendiri. Jadi kau harus percaya kepadaku ne."

Setelah mengatakan itu tangan mungil Kyungsoo membelai wajahku lembut mencoba untuk menenangkanku. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Kyungsoo jika aku merasa khawatir terhadap sesuatu maka dia akan memperlakukanku sangat lembut. Dia mengingatkanku kepada sosok Eommaku yang mempunyai sifat penyayang sama sepertinya. Aku meyakinkan hatiku untuk mempercayai Kyungsoo sepenuhnya. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo, jika dia sekarang sudah besar dan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Baik Kyung aku akan mempercayaimu. Tapi ingat jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu segera hubungi hyung. Arraseo"

"Arraseo hyung. Gomawo karena hyung sudah mau mempercayaiku."

Aku mempersilahkan dia masuk untuk menemui Jongin dan dapat kulihat sepertinya Kyungsoo merasa sangat ketakutan saat akan berjalan menuju kearah namja itu. ingin rasanya aku menyeret Kyungsoo untuk menjauh dari namja itu. Namun aku teringat kataku kepada Kyungsoo tadi jika mulai dari sekarang aku akan mempercayainya. Dan aku yakin dia dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri. Sedari tadi mataku tak hentinya menatap tajam kearah namja tersebut. Lihat saja jika kau berani menyakiti Kyungsoo lagi maka aku tidak akan segan – segan untuk

**Membunuhmu Kim Jongin.**

(TBC/END)

Yehet di chap ini full of Chansoo moment. Saya pakai Chanyeol sebagai orang ketiga di hubungan Kaisoo karena Suho dah terlalu mainstream #plakk. Lagipula sekarang juga banyak Chansoo moment bertebaran dimana – mana. Jadi jangan mengebash saya jika reader kurang suka dengan Chansoo couple. Jadi ada yang mau tahu kelanjutan ff ini atau ff ini dibiarkan sampai disini saja #plokk. Don't forget to Review ne. Oh iya saya juga sangat berterima kasih buat reader yang sudah mereview, ngefollow sama yang ngefaforitin ff ini. Jeongmal gomawo buat para reader #deepbow

**Balasan review:**

**Chasoocha :**

**Gomawo ne dah ngereview ff ini terima kasih juga untuk pujiannya. Wah di chap ini appa jongin buat eomma kyung terluka hehe. Ne ini chap selanjutnya dah di update. Review lagi ne ^^**

**Kaisooship :**

**Ne author harap jongin bisa sembuh #plakk. Gomawo ne dah review ff ini. Jangan lupa review lagi ne**

**DahsyatNyaff:**

**Tunggu chap selanjutnya ne apa Kyungsoo bisa nyembuhin Jongin apa nggak. Gomawo ne dah review ff ini. Jangan lupa review lagi ne**

**Desta Soo:**

**Ne ini dah dilanjut kok ffnya ^^. Gomawo ne dah review ff ini. makasih juga sama semangatnya. Jangan lupa review lagi ne**

ViraaHee:

Ne chinggu ini ffnya udah diupdate kok. Gomawo dah review di chap ini review lgi ne


	3. Chapter 3

_Miss Wuhan present_

_Tittle : True Love_

_Author : Miss Wuhan_

_Cast : Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin_

_Pair : Kaisoo _

_Genre : You will find it_

_Length : Chaptered_

_Rated : T_

_Warning : Typos, OOC, Boys love, It's just a fanfiction_

_Happy Reading and Don't forget to RCL_

_Chapter 3_

Sudah selama satu minggu dokter muda bernama Do Kyungsoo tersebut merawat seorang pasien yang bernama Kim Jongin salah satu pasien yang sangat istimewa karena kebiasaannya yang bertingkah laku selayaknya anjing liar. Dan selama satu minggu itu pula pasien yang bernama Kim Jongin tersebut belum menunjukkan perubahan yang berarti. Dia masih saja mengoggong selayaknya anjing liar dan dia tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsu makannya ketika melihat daging segar dan juga tulang belulang. Sudah banyak dokter dan juga perawat yang menyerah menghadapi kelakuan dari Jongin namun itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang Do Kyungsoo. Bukannya menyerah, sebaliknya namja mungil tersebut malah semakin bersemangat untuk membuat Jongin berubah. Dan dia bertekat akan melakukan apapun agar Jongin dapat merubah kebiasaan buruknya tersebut.

Seperti saat ini, Kyungsoo sedang berada di depan kamar rawat Jongin. Dia menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya kasar menyemangati dirinya sendiri sebelum dia membuka knop pintu ruangan tersebut. Dengan langkah yang perlahan dia memasuki ruangan tersebut dan yang pertama kali ditangkap oleh mata burung hantunya adalah pemandangan seorang namja dengan rantai yang terikat di leher dan juga jangan lupakan kedua kaki namja tersebut yang dipasung membuat sosok namja tinggi tersebut terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati namja tersebut dengan senyum merekah di bibir _heartlips – _nya. Semakin lama Kyungsoo tidak lagi merasakan takut ketika berhadapan dengan Jongin bahkan dia selalu memamerkan senyum manisnya kepada namja tersebut berbeda sekali saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo merasa sangat ketakutan sampai – sampai rasanya ingin mati saat itu juga saat Jongin menatap tajam kepada dirinya.

"Annyeong Jongin – sii. Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo ramah.

"…" namun tidak ada jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Jongin dan itu membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan tetap memamerkan senyuman lebarnya kepada Jongin.

"Sekarang sudah waktunya kau untuk makan pagi Jongin – ssi." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan sepiring yang berisi penuh dengan daging segar. Melihat piring dengan penuh daging tersebut membuat Jongin menggonggong dan tidak lagi tenang di tempatnya saat ini. Namun Kyungsoo bukannya memberikan jatah makan kepada Jongin dia malah menyembunyikan daging tersebut di balik punggungnya. Dan sontak tindakan Kyungsoo tersebut membuat Jongin menggonggong lebih keras dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari rantai dan pasung yang menghambat pergerakannya.

"Tenang Jongin. Jika kau ingin makan maka kau harus tenang dan menurut kepadaku." ucap Kyungsoo tegas. Namun lagi – lagi Jongin hanya menganggap ucapan Kyungsoo sebagai angin lalu dan dia tetap menggonggong dan mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo melangkah menuju Jongin dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jongin sekarang. Tangan mungil Kyungsoo terulur untuk mengusap lembut rambut kusut milik Jongin. Dan karena usapan lembut dari Kyungsoo tersebut membuat Jongin tenang dan tidak lagi menggonggong seperti tadi. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum lebar melihat perubahan Jongin. Selama seminggu ini merawat Jongin baru pertama kali ini Kyungsoo dapat menenangkan Jongin dan itu membuat Kyungsoo merasakan kebahagiaan yang uar biasa.

"Bagus karena kau sekarang sudah tenang maka kau boleh memakan makananmu. Tapi ingat kau harus makan pelan – pelan Jongin." Kata Kyungsoo sambil tangan mungilnya terus mengelus lembut rambut Jongin. Jongin pun memulai makannya dengan rakus sama seperti kebiasaannya selama ini. Melihat Jongin yang makan dengan rakusnya Kyungsoo pun menjauhkan piring itu dari jangkauan Jongin.

"Jika kau makan tidak tenang maka aku tidak akan memberikanmu makan lagi Jongin." Kata Kyungsoo tegas dan menjauhkan piring berisi penuh daging tersebut dari Jongin. Jongin pun menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mematikan namun yang ditatap hanya memutar bola matanya tidak peduli karena Kyungsoo sudah sangat terbiasa dengan tatapan mematikan yang diberikan Jongin kepadanya.

"Jika aku mengusap rambutmu seperti ini" tangan Kyungsoo mengelus lebut kepala Jongin – lagi - ."Maka kau harus makan daging tersebut dengan perlahan – lahan. _Arrraseo_?". Tidak ada jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Jongin namun Kyungsoo tahu jika Jongin mengerti apa yang dia maksud. Kyungsoo pun memberikan piring itu kembali kepada Jongin. Dengan tergesa – gesa Jongin mengambil daging tersebut dan memakannya penuh nafsu. Namun pergerakan Jongin melambat saat Kyungsoo mengelus rambutnya lembut dan dia pun makan daging mentah tersebut dengan tenang. Kyungsoo pun semakin senang dengan respon yang diberikan oleh Jongin. Akhirnya perjuangannya selama seminggu ini membuahkan hasil.

"Wah Jongin daebak. Kau memang pintar Jongin." Kata Kyungsoo dengan nada yang sangat sumringah dan senyum yang semakin terkembang di bibir _heartlips _nya. Melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum sumringah membuat Jongin hanya menatapnya terpaku dengan pandangan matanya yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang sibuk memandikan seorang Kim Jongin. Meskipun sudah selama satu minggu Kyungsoo merawat Jongin tapi baru kali ini dia berani memandikan tubuh Jongin. Karena Kyungsoo menganggap Jongin sekarang ini sudah mulai mematuhi apa yang dia perintahkan. Buktinya tadi dia menuruti perintah Kyungsoo untuk makan dengan perlahan – lahan. Kyungsoo sudah melepaskan rantai yang terikat di lehernya serta dia juga sudah membebaskan kaki namja tersebut dari pasungan. Kemudian Kyungsoo menuntun Jongin untuk menuju ke kamar mandi. Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa karena melihat Jongin berjalan merangkak bukan berjalan dengan kedua kakinya seperti kabanyakan manusia normal. Mungkin Kyungsoo harus mengajari Jongin cara untuk berjalan dengan menggunakan kedua kakinya. Sesampai di kamar mandi Kyungsoo menyiapkan perlengkapan mandi untuk Jongin mulai dari air hangat, sikat dan pasta gigi, sabun, dan tidak lupa shampoo semua dalam jumlah banyak mengingat penampilan Jongin yang sangat kotor. Setelah selesai menyiapkan semua perlengkapan mandi, Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin yang tengah menunggunya di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Jongin kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian membantu namja tersebut untuk berdiri saat dirasakannya Jongin mengalami kesulitan saat berdiri.

DEG

Baru pertama kali ini Kyungsoo berada di jarak sedekat ini dengan Jongin, bahkan jarak mereka tidak lebih dari 5cm. Dari jarak yang sedekat ini Kyungsoo dapat melihat dengan jelas sepasang manik tajam milik Jongin dan itu membuat kinerja jantungnya semakin berdetak tidak teratur. Bahkan mata bulat milik kyungsoo tidak pernah sedetikpun berpaling dari Jongin.

_Sial kenapa jantungku berdetak tak terkontrol seperti ini? Kyungsoo apa yang salah dengan dirimu?_

Dan dengan jarak sedekat ini pula Kyungsoo mengetahui fakta baru jika Jongin lebih tinggi beberapa cm dari dirinya.

_Ternyata dia jauh lebih tinggi daripada aku. Aku tidak menyangka jika dia lebih tinggi daripada aku. Meskipun Chanyeol hyung jauh lebih tinggi darinya tapi tetap saja fakta ini membuatku terkejut._

"Baiklah Jongin sekarang aku akan memandikanmu. Sekarang lepaskanlah semua bajumu" Kyungsoo hanya mengerutkan kening bingung melihat tingkah Jongin yang tampak sangat kebingungan.

_Kyungsoo pabbo. Jelas saja dia merasa kebingungan, dia kan tidak tahu bagaimana cara melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakannya._

Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar dan jantung yang lagi – lagi berdegup kencang dan tidak beraturan, Kyungsoo membantu Jongin melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Blush

_Sial sial sial kenapa wajahku bisa sangat memerah seperti ini? Aigoo jantung bodoh berhentilah berdetak sekencang itu. Ayolah Kyungsoo kau pasti bisa melewati cobaan ini. Anggap saja jika sekarang kau sedang memandikan seorang bayi. Ya Kyungsoo anggap Jongin sebagai bayi. Tapi mana ada bayi yang memiliki perut abs seseksi dia? Dan mana ada bayi yang memiliki otot – otot yang begitu kekar? Kyungsoo apa yang kau pikirkan? Kurasa saat ini aku perlu memeriksakan otakku karena berfantasi sangat liar hanya dengan melihat tubuh Jongin. ARRGGGHHHH. Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus._

Akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh Jongin. Kemudian dia mulai membasuh tubuh Jongin dengan air hangat dan menggosokkan sabun ke badan Jongin. Dia menggosok bagian perut abs Jongin. Sesekali Kyungsoo akan mengalihkan wajahnya saat dia berfantasi liar karena melihat tubuh atletis milik Jongin. Jantung Kyungsoo semakin berdetak tak terkendali pada saat dia akan menggosok bagian bawah tubuh dari Jongin.

_Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus membersihkan bagian yang "itu" juga? Tenang Kyungsoo tenanglah. Pikirkanlah jika sekarang kau sedang memandikan seorang bayi. Tuhan bantu aku melewati semua ini. _

Dengan berat hati, Kyungsoo berjongkok kemudian mulai menggosok bagian bawah tubuh Jongin dengan sabun. Ketika tiba dia menggosok di area sensitive milik Jongin, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya rapat dan sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang tidak terkendali. Setelah selesai menggosok seluruh badan Jongin, Kyungsoo pun membilas tubuh Jongin menggunakan air hangat. Beruntung bagi Kyungsoo karena Jongin tidak berontak pada saat dia memandikannya. Hanya saja tadi Jongin sempat kaget ketika Kyungsoo menyiramnya dengan air hangat dan berniat untuk kabur tapi untungnya itu sempat dicegah oleh Kyungsoo. Lalu Kyungsoo mulai membersihkan rambut Jongin. Rambut Jongin sangat kusut dan juga bau. Sampai – sampai Kyungsoo harus menutup hidungnya saat dia membersihkan rambut Jongin.

"Nah sekarang kau harus menggosok gigimu Jongin. Perhatikan aku _ne _lalu tirukankah gerakanku. _Arraseo_? Jika kau mengerti maka anggukanlah kepalamu seperti ini." ucap Kyungsoo lalu dia mengganggukkan kepalanya sekilas dan ditiru oleh Jongin. "Sekarang pegang sikat gigi seperti ini, kemudian ambil pasta gigi dan buka penutup pasta giginya. Lalu tekan pasta gigi tersebut kemudian letakkan di pasta gigi seperti ini." Setelah selesai memperhatikan Kyungsoo, Jongin pun mulai meniru apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Jongin pun membelalakkan matanya kaget saat mendengar pekikan nyaring dari Kyungsoo.

"AIGOO KENAPA KAU MENELAN PASTA GIGINYA JONGIN? AYO MUNTAHKAN SEGERA ITU BISA MEMBAHAYAKAN KESEHATANMU. KAU HANYA PERLU BERKUMUR DENGAN AIR SETELAH SELESAI MEMBERSIHKAN GIGIMU BUKAN DENGAN MENELANNYA BEGITU SAJA. AISHH" teriak Kyungsoo membahana di kamar mandi tersebut dan tentu saja mendengar teriakan mahadashyat dari Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya bisa membelalak kaget sambil kedua tangannya menutup telinganya kerena efek teriakan dari Kyungsoo.

"Ah mian Jongin jika aku berteriak kepadamu. Sungguh aku hanya reflex dan tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu. _Jeongmal mianhae._" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan dan itu semakin membuatnya tampak imut dan juga manis.

Puk

Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua iris burung hantunya saat dia merasakan sebuah telapak tangan lembut singgah di kepalanya. Bukan hanya singgah tapi telapak tangan milik Jongin tersebut juga mengelus kepala Kyungsoo lembut. Persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo tadi. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Jongin dan yang membuat Kyungsoo kembali terpana adalah dia melihat senyuman dari Jongin. Meskipun tadi senyum yang diberikan Jongin sangatlah tipis dan berlangsung sangat cepat. Namun Kyungsoo bisa melihat senyuman yang diberikan Jongin sangatlah tulus. Semburat mereh pada pipi Kyungsoo pun mulai terlihat saat dia melihat Jongin tersenyum tulus kepadanya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

_Ya Tuhan ada apa dengan jantungku? Kenapa aku selalu bereaksi berlebihan jika berada di dekat Jongin? Dan aku serasa ingin mati karena terpesona dengan senyumannya. _

"Em e sekarang kau gantilah bajumu Jongin. Aku akan memunggumu di luar. Kau bisa kan mengganti pakaianmu sendiri?" tanya Kyungsoo agak gugup karena dia masih berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jongin, namun dari ekspresi wajahnya sangat jelas jika dia sekarang tengah bingung bagaimana caranya memakai pakaian yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan helaan nafas kasar, Kyungsoo memakaikan baju dan celana untuk Jongin. Dan setelah selesai memakaikan baju dan celana kepada Jongin Kyungsoo kembali menyadari satu fakta yang selama ini diabaikannya

_Ya Tuhan ternyata dia tampan sekali. Kurasa dia bukan manusia melainkan malaikat yang tersesat di bumi. Karena tidak mungkin ada manusia setampan dia_

Lagi – lagi semburat merah merona itu muncul di pipi Kyungsoo. Setelah selesai mengagumi wajah super tampan Jongin mereka berjalan meninggalkan kamar mandi tersebut menuju ke kamar Jongin. Namun dalam perjalanan Jongin tidak berjalan menggunakan kedua kakinya melainkan dengan cara merangkak. Alhasil saat ini Kyungsoo seoerti tengah berjalan dengan anjing daripada dengan manusia. Sesampainya di kamar Jongin, Kyungsoo mendudukkan Jongin di pinggir ranjang dan dia duduk disebelahnya.

"Jongin mulai sekarang aku akan mengajarimu berjalan dengan menggunakan kakimu. Mulai sekarang kau harus berjalan dengan kakimu bukan dengan merangkak. _Arraseo?_"

Lalu dengan perlahan Kyungsoo menuntun Jongin untuk berdiri dari ranjang tersebut. Dengan usaha yang ekstra keras akhirnya Jongin dapat berdiri sendiri. Melihat perkembangan yang ditunjukkan Jongin membuat senyum Kyungsoo semakin terkembang di wajah imutnya.

"Nah kau sekarang sudah bisa berdiri sendiri. Sekarang cobalah kau berjalan ke arahku. Tenang saja jangan takut Jongin, aku ada di dekatmu jadi kau tidak perlu takut jatuh ne. Jika kau mengerti maka anggukkanlah kepalamu." Ucap Kyungsoo dan dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Jongin. Lalu Jongin mencoba melangkahkan kakinya kea rah Kyungsoo. Perlahan namun pasti Jongin berhasil melangkah kearah Kyungsoo meskipun langkah kakinya masih diseret. Namun setelah beberapa Jongin berjalan beberapa langkah tiba – tiba tubuh Jongin menjadi tidak seimbang dan sontak membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Dengan segera Kyungsoo berlari kea rah Jongin dan melindunginya bahkan dia tidak peduli jika tubuhnya akan remuk jika menahan berat badan Jongin.

BRUK

Benar saja sekarang kedua insan manusia itu terjatuh bersama. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat untuk menahan rasa sakit akibat terjatuh. Namun anehnya kenapa dia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Dengan perlahan dia membuka matanya dan dia terkejut melihat posisinya dengan Jongin saat ini. Kyungsoo saat ini menindih tubuh kekar Jongin dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat bahwa Jongin masih memejamkan matanya menahan sakit di bawahnya. Tak lama setelah itu Jongin membuka matanya dan tangan kekarnya mengusap lembut kepala Kyungsoo penuh sayang. mungkin jika Jongin bisa berbicara dia sekarang akan menayakan apakah Kyungsoo baik – baik saja. Jantung Kyungsoo lagi – lagi tidak dapat berdetak normal saat ini. Dia seakan terhipnotis dengan manic tajam tapi penuh kelembutan dari Jongin. Dan entah setan dari mana yang merasuki Kyungsoo sehingga dia memberanikan diri mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin. Kyungsoo semakin meminimalkan jarak diantara mereka sehingga dia bisa merasakan deru nafas Jongin yang entah sejak kapan menjadi candu bafi Kyungsoo. Bahkan jarak di antara mereka sekarang hanya 5 cm

4cm

3cm

2cm

Dan

(TBC/END)

Annyeong saya balik lagi setelah hiatus selama berabad- abad. Maafkan saya jika saya sangat lama mengupdate cerita ini #bow. Karena hari senin besok saya sudah masuk UTS jadi mohon maaf sebesar – besarnya akan hiatus dan kelanjutannya akan lama update mianhae T.T saya harap masih ada yang mau menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. saya juga mohon doanya supaya UTS saya berjalan dengan sukses #amin

Okai tanpa banyak kata saatnya untuk membalas review dari chap sebelunya .

Kaisooship : makasih ne udah review mian kalau ff nya pendek tapi saya memang kesulitan untuk membuat ff yang panjang di dalam satu chapter. Tapi saya usahakan agar next chap bisa lebih panjang dari pada sebelumnya.

Insooie baby : makasih ne udah review film the wolf? Sepertinya saya belum pernah menonton film itu #ketahuankudet. Apa kebiasaan jongin berubah? ikuti terus kelanjutan dari ff ini ya #promosi hehe

hunhanrakaisoo : makasih ne udah review mian kalau chapnya pendek memang saya masih merasa kesulitan untuk membuat ff lebih dari 4000 word di dalam satu chapter. Tapi saya akan berusaha memperpanjangnya di chap kedepan

DahsyatNyaff : iya saya juga tidak tega liat eomma kyung kesakitan. Terima kasih sudah review :D

cahayaanjanie : makasih ne udah review syukurlah ada yang suka dengan pair chansoo ^^. Ne ini lanjutannya sudah ada. Mian ne kalau updatenya lama

t.a : makasih udah review nih udah dilanjut dan maaf jika updatenya lama #deepbow

KJIDKS : iya gpp kok yang penting udah review :D. setuju banget aku sama kamu chinggu ngerhargai karya orang lain juga sangat penting . Ini udah dilanjut dan nanti jangan lupa review lagi ne. setahu saya katil itu juga bahasa Indonesia, tapi ya maaf kalau saya salah hehehe

donutkim : makasih udah review . Liat aja ya kelanjutannya supaya tahu eomma kyung akhirnya sama siapa hehehe

saya juga mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada yg sudah ngefollow, favorite dan review

Oh iya bagi yang ingin berkenalan lebih lanjut dengan saya (pede tingat dewa) kalian bisa mengcontact saya di

Facebook : Wu Yi Han

Twitter : deniralorenza

AFF : Miss_Wuhan

Pai – pai ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jantung Kyungsoo lagi – lagi tidak dapat berdetak normal saat ini. Dia seakan terhipnotis dengan manik tajam tapi penuh kelembutan dari Jongin. Dan entah setan dari mana yang merasuki Kyungsoo sehingga dia memberanikan diri mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin. Kyungsoo semakin meminimalkan jarak diantara mereka sehingga dia bisa merasakan deru nafas Jongin yang entah sejak kapan menjadi candu bagi Kyungsoo. Bahkan jarak di antara mereka sekarang hanya 5 cm**_

_**4cm **_

_**3cm**_

_**2cm**_

_**Dan**_

_Miss Wuhan present_

_Tittle : True Love_

_Author : Miss Wuhan_

_Cast : Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin_

_Pair : Kaisoo _

_Genre : You will find it_

_Length : Chaptered_

_Rated : T_

_Warning : Typos, OOC, Boys love, It's just a fanfiction_

_Happy Reading and Don't forget to Review_

_Chapter 4_

"Kyungie apa kau sudah selesai memeriksa Jongin?"

Tiba – tiba aku mendengar suara pintu ruang rawat Jongin dibuka dan dengan reflek aku berdiri dan kulihat _appa_ku memasuki ruangan ini sambil membawa sebuah map. Aku menghembuskan nafasku lega ketika menyadari jika appa tidak mengetahui posisiku dengan Jongin tadi.

Blush

_Sial kenapa aku menjadi gemetaran seperti ini ketika mengingat posisiku dengan Jongin tadi. Dan kenapa juga perutku geli sekali seperti ada jutaan kupu – kupu yang bersarang di perutku saat ini. ya Tuhan penyakit apa yang aku derita? Selama aku menjadi dokter aku belum pernah mengetahui ada penyakit seperti ini. _

"_Ne appa _aku sudah selesai memeriksanya dan baru saja aku selesai memandikannya." Jawabku. Mendengar jawabanku sontak membuat _appa _langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arahku – sebelumnya _appa _sedang memeriksa map yang berada di tangannya – dengan mata yang membelalak sempurna. Oh ayolah reaksi _appa _terlalu berlebihan. "Kau sudah berhasil memandikannya Kyungie?" tanya _appa _tidak percaya, aku hanya mendengus sebal, buat apa aku berbohong kepadanya? "Iya _appa, _apakah _appa _tidak melihat bahwa tubuh Jongin sekarang sudah lebih bersih daripada sebelumnya. Bukan hanya memandikannya, aku tadi juga sempat mengajarkannya cara untuk berjalan. Tapi sepertinya membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama bagi Jongin untuk bisa berjalan dengan menggunakan kedua kakinya." Kulihat _appa _berjalan menghampiriku dan langsung memeluk tubuhku erat, seakan – akan kami merupakan pasangan ayah dan anak yang tidak pernah bertemu selama hampir 20 tahun. Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan bahwa _appa_ku orang yang berlebihan. "Wahh kau memang _daebak _Kyungie. _Appa _bangga kepadamu" ucap _appa _sambil menguncang – guncangkan bahuku. Kembali aku memutar bola mataku malas menghadapi sikap berlebihan dari _appa_ku ini. "Sudahlah, jangan berlebihan _appa_. Memang apanya yang istimewa sih? Aku kan hanya memandikan Jongin saja dan itu sama sekali tidak istimewa." Kataku sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang bertengger manis di bahuku. "Kau salah Kyungie. Kau benar – benar hebat bisa menaklukkan seorang Kim Jongin. Kau sendiri kan tahu Jongin akan selalu mengamuk dan mengonggong tidak jelas jika ada seserang yang mendekatinya. Namun itu semua tidak berlaku kepadamu _chagi. _Jongin hanya mau menurutimu dan mendengarkanmu. Itulah alasan mengapa aku berkata jika kau hebat sayang. Dengan ketulusanmu, kau bisa meluluhkan hati Jongin. Jika begini terus _appa _yakin jika Jongin akan cepat sembuh bila dia terus berada di sampingmu sayang." kata _appa _sambil mengelus kepalaku sayang. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh _appa_. Jongin akan selalu mengamuk jika ada seseorang yang mendekatinya. Aku jadi mengingat kejadian kemarin lusa. Kejadian dimana Jongin sangat marah dan hampir mencelakai siapapun yang berani mendekatinya.

_Flashback _

_Aku berjalan dengan langkah terburu – buru bisa dibilang hampir berlari di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi ini. Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku saat kedua manikku menemukan sebuah ruang rawat yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku. Ya itu adalah ruang rawat salah satu pasienku yang bernama Kim Jongin. Aku bergegas kesini saat menerima telepon dari suster yang biasa menjaga Jongin bahwa sekarang Jongin sedang mengamuk dan hampir membahayakan semua orang yang ingin menenangkannya. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan oleh suster tadi benar adanya. Kamar rawat Jongin yang tadinya rapi dan bersih saat ini telah berubah seperti kapal pecah. Banyak pecahan cermin maupun vas bunga di kamar rawat tersebut yang berserakan di lantai. Dan sang pemilik kamar sekarang tengah meringkuk di sudut ruang dekat jendela kamar tersebut. Jongin berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lututnya. Bisa terlihat dengan sangat jelas jika tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan nafas yang tersengal – sengal. Aku meneguk liurku kasar. Bagaimana aku bisa menenangkannya jika keadaannya sedang kacau seperti ini? Bagaimana jika dia semakin mengamuk saat kudekati? Aku menghembuskan nafasku berat dan memantapkan langkahku untuk berjalan mendekati Jongin dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Apakah dia akan mengamuk itu urusan nanti bukankah aku tidak tahu hasilnya jika aku belum mencobanya. Aku berjongkok untuk menyamakan posisiku dengan Jongin. Dengan perlahan aku mendekatkan tanganku kearah bahunya dan mengusapnya secara perlahan._

"_Jongin – ah ini aku Kyungsoo" ucapku kepadanya dan setelah aku berbicara kepadanya aku merasakan jika tubuhnya menegang untuk sesaat. Dengan perlahan – lahan Jongin mendongkakkan kepalanya, tidak membutuhkan waktu yang begitu lama sampai aku melihat iris tajam berwarna sekelam langit tersebut bertatapan dengan mata bulatku. Sejenak aku terpana melihat kedua mata milik Jongin, pancaran matanya menyiratkan ketegasan yang sempurna. Namun aku juga menemukan bahwa dalam pancaran matanya terdapat kelembutan dan juga kerinduan untuk mendapatkan sebuah kasih sayang yang tulus. Sekarang Jongin pun menatap kedua mataku tajam dengan nafas berantakan. Melihat Jongin yang masih kesulitan untuk menstabilkan emosinya dengan reflek aku mendekatkan tubuhku ke arahnya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Jujur aku terkejut dengan tindakanku sendiri tetapi aku hanya menuruti instingku saja. Dan instingku mengatakan bahwa Jongin saat ini membutuhkan pelukan yang hangat untuk menenangkannya. Ternyata instingku benar, Jongin menjadi tenang setelah mendapatkan pelukan dariku. Aku tersenyum senang, jika seperti ini aku semakin bersemangat untuk membuat Jongin sembuh._

_Flashback off_

"_Kyungie chagi_, kenapa kau melamun nak?" pertanyaan dari _Appa _membuyarkan lamunanku. "_Anni, _aku tidak melamun _Appa_" jawabku. "Benarkah? Oh iya Kyung, ini laporan hasil kesehatan Jongin yang kau minta kemarin. Setelah ini apa yang ingin kau lakukan kepada Jongin?" tanya _Appa_. "Untuk saat ini aku akan mengajarkannya berjalan _Appa_. Apakah boleh jika aku mengajak Jongin ke taman rumah sakit untuk melatihnya berjalan menggunakan kedua kakinya." Seketika aku melihat wajah _Appa_ku berubah ragu saat mendengar permintaanku. Karena tidak ingin permintaanku ditolak aku mengeluarkan _aegyo _terbaikku kepada _Appa_ agar beliau mengijinkanku untuk membawa Jongin ke taman rumah sakit. "_Aigoo appa _selalu saja kalah jika kau mengeluarkan _aegyo_ andalanmu itu Kyung. Baiklah _Appa_ mengijinkanmu untuk membawa Jongin keluar, kurasa Jongin juga bosan kalau selalu berada di dalam kamar inapnya. Tapi ingat kau harus selalu mengawasinya. _Arraseo_?" kata Appa segera aku memeluknya erat dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Author POV_

Cuaca di kota Seoul hari ini cukup bersahabat, setidaknya matahari bersinar cerah dan angin berhembus sepoi – sepoi menambah kesan sejuk. Banyak orang – orang yang meluangkan waktu senggang mereka untuk menikmati cuaca yang bersahabat saat ini. Termasuk dua orang namja yang sekarang sedang duduk di taman rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul tersebut sambil menikmati sengatan cahaya matahari yang menerpa kulit mereka. dua orang namja tersebut adalah Do Kyungsoo, dan pasiennya yang bernama Kim Jongin. Sebenarnya bukan hanya mereka berdua saja yang menikmati cuaca di taman ini. cukup banyak pasien yang merkunjung ke taman ini hanya untuk sekedar berjalan – jalan melepaskan penat karena bosan dengan bau obat – obatan khas rumah sakit yang menyengat. Kyungsoo dan Jongin lebih memilih berada di tempat yang lumayan sepi karena dia ingin melatih Jongin agar bisa berdiri tegak hanya dengan menggunakan kedua kakinya.

"Ayo Jongin aku akan melatihmu untuk berjalan dengan kedua kakimu. Nah sekarang apakah kau bisa berdiri sendiri? Jika kau bisa berdiri seperti ini maka anggukkanlah kepalamu sepertiku. Jika kau tidak bisa berdiri sendiri dan memerlukan bantuanku maka gelengkan kepalamu seperti ini." ucap Kyungsoo memberikan penjelasan kepada Jongin. Setelah selesai memperhatikan Kyungsoo, Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya artinya dia bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuan dari Kyungsoo. Dengan perlahan – lahan Jongin mulai mencoba untuk berdiri sendiri dengan kedua kakinya. Tak lama kemudian mulai terlihat kaki Jongin yang mulai gemetaran. Maklum saja selama ini Jongin selalu menggunakan lututnya untuk berjalan. Pasti syaraf yang ada di kakinya sudah mulai melemah karena tidak pernah digunakan. Sebetulnya Kyungsoo sudah berjalan mendekat dan ingin membantu Jongin berdiri. Namun melihat perjuangan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

"Selanjutnya aku akan menuntunmu dan cobalah untuk melangkahkan kakimu." Ucap Kyungsoo. Namja imut tersebut mulai menggenggam erat tangan Jongin dan menuntunnya untuk berjalan. Alhasil saat ini Kyungsoo berjalan mundur untuk memudahkan Jongin melangkah. Namun sedari tadi Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk mengajari Jongin berjalan. Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa berkonsentrasi jika selama ini yang dia perhatikan hanya wajah tampan bak malaikat yang saat ini berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Iris tajam berwarna kelam milik Jongin seakan menjerat Kyungsoo untuk tenggelam ke dalam pesona seorang Kim Jongin. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak mampu berkedip saat melihat sosok sempurna di depannya. Katakanlah saja Kyungsoo sekarang sudah gila karena bisa begitu terpikat oleh pesona Jongin. Kyungsoo sendiri kehilangan kata – kata untuk menjelasan pesona yang dimiliki Jongin. Tatapan yang diberikan Kyungsoo merupakan tatapan yang memuja kepada Jongin. Sehingga tanpa disadari oleh Kyungsoo pipi _chubby _nya kini telah memerah sempurna dan jantungnya memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhnya lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

"Emm Jongin kurasa latihan berjalan untuk hari ini sudah cukup sampai disini. Kita akan melanjutkannya besok. Sekarang ayo kita kembali ke kamar rawatmu emm kau butuh waktu untuk beristirahat." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah tertunduk malu. Dia berusaha menutupi rona kemerahan di pipinya dari Jongin. Namun sepertinya usaha Kyungsoo untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu merah gagal karena sedari tadi Jongin sudah menyadari ekspresi Kyungsoo yang malu – malu. Dengan sikapnya tersebut membuat Kyungsoo semakin imut dan menggemaskan seperti anak anjing.

Pluk

Tangan besar Jongin mendarat dengan sempurna di puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Menyadari ada seseorang yang mengelus kepalanya membuat Kyungsoo sontak menegakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Dia melihat Jongin sedang mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut persis seperti yang sering Kyungsoo lakukan. Jantung Kyungsoo seakan berhenti berdetak saat dia melihat bibir tebal dan seksi milik Jongin melengkung ke atas. Ya Jongin tersenyum lebar untuk pertama kalinya. Senyumannya sangat lebar berbeda dengan biasanya dia hanya akan mengeluarkan senyuman yang sangat tipis. Hal itu menandakan bahwa Jongin sedang berbahagia saat ini. Kyungsoo membeku di tempatnya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa tubuhnya memberikan respon berlebihan seperti ini hanya karena melihat senyuman dari Jongin. Kyungsoo berani bersumpah bahwa senyuman tadi adalah senyuman yang paling indah yang pernah dia lihat. Bahkan senyuman Park Chanyeol – si raja senyum – tersebut kalah indah dengan senyuman yang diberikan Jongin barusan. Kyungsoo semakin terjatuh dalam pesona Kim Jongin saat melihat senyumnya tadi yang membuatnya semakin tampan. Sontak Kyungsoo kembali menundukkan wajahnya menahan malu saat dirasakannya rona kemerahan kembali menjalar di pipinya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan memapah Jongin menuju ke kamar rawatnya. Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat dirasakannya jantungnya semakin menggila jika berdekatan dengan Jongin. Dia harus cepat – cepat pergi dari hadapan Jongin agar dia tidak menjadi gila karena pesona Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu di kediaman keluarga Do diawali oleh suara dari jam weker yang menggema di salah satu kamar. Sang pemilik kamar sendiri sekarang masih bergumul di bawah selimut pororo kesayangannya. Dia bergerak – gerak gelisah ketika tidurnya terganggu dengan suara jam weker yang memekakkan telinga. Dengan terpaksa dia menyibakkan selimutnya dan tangannya meraba – raba keberadaan jam weker yang mengganggu tidurnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam erat. Setelah menemukan jam tersebut dan mematikan alarmnya dia kembali berbaring dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda. Kyungsoo, nama namja tersebut masih merasakan rasa kantuk yang teramat sangat. Dia kemarin baru tertidur jam 3 pagi karena lembur untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Namun tak berapa lama dia membuka matanya dan langsung menyambar jam yang berada di meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Matanya semakin melebar saat dia menyadari jam berapa saat ini.

"KYAAA APPA EOMMA KENAPA TIDAK MEMBANGUNKAN KYUNGIE. KYUNGIE JADI TERLAMBAT BEKERJA" teriak Kyungsoo membahana di penjuru rumah mewah tersebut. Kyungsoo sedikit menyerngit heran karena tidak ada respon sama sekali atas teriakannya yang memekakkan telinga tersebut. Biasanya jika dia berteriak seperti tadi maka _appa _atau _eomma_nya akan langsung menuju ke kamarnya untuk memarahi Kyungsoo agar tidak berteriak di pagi hari. Karena teriakan Kyungsoo dapat membuat orang menjadi tuli seketika itu yang dikatakan Tuan Do untuk menyindir anaknya, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mendengus sebal setiap kali _appa_nya berbicara seperti itu. Teringat dirinya yang sudah terlambat untuk bekerja, Kyungsoo segera berlari menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap – siap untuk berangkat bekerja.

_ Rumah Sakit Jiwa Seoul_

Kyungsoo merasa ada yang aneh dan berbeda hari ini. Bukan karena dia bangun kesiangan dan akhirnya terlambat bekerja – Kyungsoo sudah terlalu sering melalukan hal itu – melainkan karena tidak ada satu orangpun di rumah mewahnya tadi. Sungguh tidak biasanya jika rumah itu dibiarkan tidak perpenghuni. Biasanya ada _eomma_nya yang menjaga rumah, kalaupun _eomma_nya sedang keluar rumah maka ada puluhan _maid _yang anan menjaga sekaligus membersihkan rumahnya. Namun apa yang dilihatnya tadi sungguh berbeda, tidak ada satu orang pun di rumahnya yang membuat rumahnya tadi seakan tak berpenghuni. Saat ini dia sudah sampai di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja dan dengan langkah cepat – sedikit berlari – menuju ke ruang kerjanya. Suara dari handphonenya menandakan ada sebuah panggilan yang masuk. Sontak Kyungsoo mengentikan langkahnya dan mengambil handphone di saku celananya. Melihat siapa yang meneleponnya saat ini membuat senyuman Kyungsoo merekah seketika. Lalu dia menggeser ikon hijau di handphonenya dan menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo"

"_YAK KYUNGIE KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU JIKA KAU SUDAH KEMBALI DARI INGGRIS EOH. SAHABAT MACAM APA KAU INI? KENAPA KAU TEGA SEKALI PADA SAHABATMU INI DO KYUNGSOO_"

Mendengar teriakan yang begitu nyaring otomatis membuat Kyungsoo menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya.

"Mianhae baekkie aku belum sempat memberitahumu tentang kepulanganku dari Inggris. Lagipula bukankah kau juga sibuk mempromosikan album terbarumu itu."

"_Ya iya baiklah. Sekarang kau dimana Kyung? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, kau tahu aku sangat rindu kepadamu dan ingin bercerita banyak sekali kepadamu_. _Bisakah kita bertemu saat ini? Hari ini aku mendapat jatah libur, jadi seharian ini aku bebas melakukan apapun._"

"Aku sedang berekja Baek. Bagaimana jika besok saja kita bertemu. Kebetulan besok aku libur bekerja."

"_ANDWE kita harus bertemu sekarang Do Kyungsoo. Kau tidak kasihan kepadaku? hanya hari ini aku mendapatkan jatah libur dan mulai besok aku harus bekerja lagi_"

"Tapi baek"

"_Tidak ada penolakan Do Kyungsoo. Kau bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama dengan ayahmu kan. Tunggu aku disana. Sekitar 10 menit lagi aku akan sampai. Bye Kyungsoo_"

Belum sempat menjawab tapi saluran telepon itu sudah terputus secara sepihak. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun selalu akan bersikap seenaknya sendiri. Kyungsoo sangat memahami sifat Baekhyun yang suka seenaknya tersebut. Jika sahabatnya sudah memaksakan sesuatu maka yang bisa dia lakukan hanya mengalah. Percuma jika beradu argument dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun, tidak ada seorangpun yang menang jika sudah berargumen dengannya. 10 menit kemudian di seberang jalan sana terdapat sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam kelam dan tampa mewah. Tak lama kemudian seorang namja keluar dengan menggunakan masker dan kacamata hitam yang menutupi mata sipitnya. Tanpa perlu bertanya Kyungsoo sudah mengetahui siapa namja yang berpakaian aneh yang berjalan mendekatinya. Dialah Byun Baekhyun, sahabat Kyungsoo sekaligus seorang _idol _yang sangat terkenal seantero Korea Selatan. Karena statusnya yang seorang artis terkenal itulah yang membuatnya melakukan penyamaran saat berada di tempat umum. Alasannya sederhana, supaya tidak ada seorangpun yang mengenali jika dia adalah seorang _idol. _Namun dengan berpakaian mencolok seperti itu apa tidak membuat orang –orang semakin curiga dengan Baekhyun? Itulah pertanyaan yang berada di benak Kyungsoo saat ini. Setelah sampai, Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke mobil mewahnya yang terparkir di seberang jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merasa sangat lelah saat ini. Sesampainya di rumahnya, Kyungsoo langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa yang terletak di ruang keluarga tersebut. Seharian ini dia dipaksa Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya berbelanja keperluan untuk _showcase _nya yang akan dilaksanakan 1 minggu lagi. Selain itu, dia juga harus bersabar mendengar cerita Baekhyun yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada seorang namja yang bertemu dengannya 1 minggu lalu di bandara. Dengan langkah tertatih, Kyungsoo berlajan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2. Rencananya dia akan membersihkan diri dan langsung tidur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Namun rencananya harus ditunda karena _appa_nya menyuruhnya ke rumah sakit sekarang juga untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang terbengkalai karena di tadi membolos. Kyungsoo meruntuk Baekhyun di dalam hati, jika saja tadi dia tidak membolos pasti pekerjaannya sekarang sudah selesai. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah dengan langkah yang ogah – ogahan dia berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan segara pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

20 menit berlalu dan sekarang Kyungsoo sudah sampai di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Dia berjalan kearah tempat kerjanya, namun belum sampai ke tempat kerjanya dia menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke ramar rawat Jongin. Entah mengapa dia merasakan kerinduan akan sosok Jongin. Padahal dia hanya tidak bertemu selama kurang dari 24 jam namun entah mengapa dia merasakan kerinduan yang sebesar ini. Dengan perlahan dia membuka kenop pintu dan menemukan Jongin sudah tertidur pulas di katil rumah sakit tersebut. Kaki Jongin sekarang sudah tidak dipasung lagi karena dia sekarang ini sudah jarang mengamuk dan membahayakan orang lain lagi. Jongin saat ini lebih bisa mengotrol emosinya. Setelah puas melampiaskan kerinduannya dengan melihat Jongin yang tertidur, Kyungsoo segera menuju ke ruang kerjanya. Setelah sampai di depan pintu ruangan kerjanya, Kyungsoo memutar kenop pintu tersebut dan terkejut dengan pemandangan yang berada di depannya. Di depan Kyungsoo saat ini terdapat kedua orangtuanya dan beberapa pegawai di rumah sakit ini yang meniup terompet dan memakai topi pesta. Dan jangan lupakan kedua orang tua Kyungsoo yang membawa kue ulang tahun dengan lilin bertuliskan angka 23 di atasnya.

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA URI KYUNGSOO" teriak mereka secara bersama – sama. Kyungsoo yang mendapat kejutan tersebut tidak bisa menahan raut bahagianya. Hampir semua orang yang disayanginya berada di sini dan memberikan ucapan ulang tahun kepadanya. Bahkan sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun juga berada di sini. Kyungsoo dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Baekhyun tadi sengaja mengajaknya berjalan – jalan supaya dia tidak bekerja dan memberikan kesempatan kepada kedua orangtuanya untuk menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk Kyungsoo. Setelah menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun, dia melakukan _make a wish _dan meniup lilinnya. Setelah itu semua orang yang berada di sana mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan memberikan kado kepadanya. Kyungsoo sangat terharu, dia tidak menyangka jika banyak sekali orang yang mengingat ulang tahunnya hari ini. Bahkan dia saja lupa jika hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya. Pesta perayaan ulang tahun Kyungsoo pun berlanjut dengan keceriaan yang tidak terlepas dari setiap orang yang berada di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai membersihkan ruang kerjanya dari pesta kejutan tadi, Kyungsoo berjalan ke taman belakang bermaksud untuk membuang sampah sisa pesta tadi. Kyungsoo menajamkan penglihatannya saat dia melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi yang terdapat di taman tersebut. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati namja tersebut untuk memastikan apakah dia mengenalnya atau tidak.

"Kim Jongin, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Ternyata namja yang duduk tadi adalah Jongin. Kyungsoo bertanya – tanya mengapa dia bisa berada di sini? Bukankah tadi dia tidur di kamar rawatnya? Tangan Jongin terulur kemudian menarik Kyungsoo agar duduk di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti dengan maksud Jongin hanya bisa menuruti Jongin. Setelah duduk, Jongin memberikan setangkai mawar merah kepada Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Jongin memetik bunga yang ada di taman tersebut dan memberikannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau memberikanku bunga Jongin? Apa ini kado ulangtahunku darimu?" tanya Kyungsoo bermaksud untuk bercanda. Namun anggukan kepala dari Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tercengang. Jadi bunga mawar ini merupakan kado yang diberikan oleh Jongin. Tanpa aba – aba pipi Kyungsoo merona hebat, dia menundukkan kepalanya malu. Dia sangat senang mendapatkan kado dai Jongin meskipun itu hanya setangkai bunga mawar. Namun bunga itu yang memberikan adalah Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan menjaga mawar itu sepenuh hatinya karena **mawar tersebut pemberian dari Jongin**.

"_Gomawo _Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo tulus dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala serta senyum lebar dari Jongin yang membuat nafas Kyungsoo tercekat seakan – akan tidak ada pasokan oksigen di sekitarnya saat ini. Tidak lupa Jongin yang mengelus kepala Kyungsoo sayang, mendapat perlakuan seperti itu Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan lagi senyuman di bibir berbentuk hatinya. Baginya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun terbaiknya selama dia hidup. Dia bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena masih diberikan kesempatan untuk hidup di dunia ini dan merasakan cinta yang begitu berlimpah dari orang – orang disekitarnya. Dan juga Kyungsoo bersyukur karena

_Terima kasih Tuhan karena kau memberikan kesempatan untukku untuk bisa mengenal Jongin. Aku berharap bisa merubahnya menjadi manusia normal dan dia dapat menjalani hidup dengan normal seperti manusia yang lainnya._

"Do Kyungsoo"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil sontak membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dari keterpanaannya kepada sosok Jongin dan menolehkan kepalanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya saat ini.

"Chanyeol _hyung_?"

(TBC / END)

_**Author's Note :**_

_**Annyeng bertemu lagi sama Miss Wuhan si author geje hehe. Pertama – tama saya mau ngucapin happy kyungsoo, kaisoo, sama jongin day. Nah sebagai hadiah untuk eomma sama appaku yang lagi **__**ultah *lirik kyungsoo sama jongin, akhirnya aku ngepost juga kelanjutan dari ff ini. Saya juga mohon maaf jika kelanjutan ff ini sangatlah lama karena kesibukan kuliah dan tugas – tugas kuliah yang membuat saya tersiksa *curcol. Kabar baiknya adalah mulai hari ini saya sudah libur kuliah jadi ada banyak waktu yang bisa saya gunakan untuk menulis ff *goyang dumay bareng kaisoo. Bagaimana pendapat para reader dengan chapter ini? Apakah mengecewakan, membosankan, atau semakin seru? Jujur saya kurang puas dengan chapter kali ini. Saya merasa jika moment kaisoonya kurang fluffy. Ternyata membuat adegan sweet moment lumayan susah beda banget kalau buat adegan sad pasti ide langsung mengalir begitu saja. Yang terakhir saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah memfollow, favorite, maupun mereview ff ini oh iya bagi silent readers juga terima kasih banyak #bow. Saatnya membalas review:**_

_**SognatoreL**__**: ne chinggu ff ini juga di post dif p kaisoo dif fb. Terima kasih ya sudah membaca dan mereview ff ini **____**. Si mak kyung dan mulai tergila – gila sama JOngin wkwkwk. Ini ffnya udah dilanjut jangan lupa review lagi ya **___

_**Kaisooship**__**: hehe mereka ga jadi ciuman karena dah ketahuan duluan ma ayahnya mak kyung. Iya nanti cara makan Jongin bakalan dirubah tadi bertahap ya sekarang jongin belajar jalan dulu #plakk. Gomawo ne dah review jangan lupa review lagi **___

_**kkamjjong Baby**__**: Wah reader baru ya? Selamat datang dan selamat menikmati. Terima kasih sudah review ne jangan lupa review lagi di chapter ini. mian kalau saya hiatusnya terlalu lama. Semoga di chapter ini ffnya tidak mengecewakan.**_

_**Kyungra26**__**: iya udah ada moment kaisoo chinggu. Ini udah dilanjut . Terima kasih sudah review ne jangan lupa review lagi di chapter ini **___

_**meliarisky7**__**: iya ini ffnya udah dilanjut **____**. Terima kasih sudah review ne jangan lupa review lagi di chapter ini **___

_**ViraaHee**__**: ini udah dilanjut udah ga penasaran lagi kan? Terima kasih sudah review ne jangan lupa review lagi di chapter ini **___

_**Insooie baby**__**: Ini ff nya udah di update chinggu mian ya kalau nunggu lama #deepbow. Terima kasih sudah mendoakan semoga UTS saya sukses :D . chinggu mau nanya nih siapa sih yang maen film wolf ntuh? Saya penasaran pingin liat filmnya **____** hehe. Terima kasih sudah review ne jangan lupa review lagi di chapter ini **____** oh iya I lop yu tu readernim wkwkwkwk**_

___**: kenapa TBC? Biar greget chinggu #plakk. Terima kasih sudah review ne jangan lupa review lagi di chapter ini **___

_**nisakaisa**__**: Iya gpp chinggu terima kasih ne udah review **____** ini udah dilanjut jadi udah ga penasaan lagi kan? Wah saya jadi semakin penasaran sama film itu? emang yang main siapa chinggu? Please tell me #buingbuing**_

_**t.a: mian kalau kependekan habisnya idenya udah mentok sampai disitu chinggu **____** makasih ya udah review jangan lupa review lagi**_

_**Chinen Yuuri**__**: terima kasih banyak ya udah suka sama review ff ini **____**. Ini ffnya udah di update **___

_**saniaannanda**__**: pertanyaannya udah terjawab di chapter ini kan? Terima kasih sudah review ne jangan lupa review lagi di chapter ini **___

_**see you in next chap**_

_**Facebook : Wu Yi Han**_

_**Twitter : deniralorenza**_

_**AFF: Miss_Wuhan**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Miss Wuhan present_

_Tittle : True Love_

_Author : Miss Wuhan_

_Cast : Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin_

_Pair : Kaisoo _

_Genre : You will find it_

_Length : Chaptered_

_Rated : T_

_Warning : Typos, OOC, Boys love, It's just a fanfiction_

_Happy Reading and Don't forget to RCL_

_Chapter 5_

"Do Kyungsoo"

Merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya, Kyungsoo pun tersadar dari keterpanaannya kepada sosok Jongin dan menolehkan kepalanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya saat ini.

"Chanyeol _hyung_?" kata Kyungsoo dengan mata membulat sempurna. Dia sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Chanyeol yang begitu tiba – tiba. Chanyeol pun berjalan mendekat ke tempat dimana Kyungsoo dan Jongin berada.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di Seoul hyung? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di Jepang?" tanya Kyungsoo heran kepada sosok namja tinggi di hadapannya saat ini. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya sibuk melayangkan tatapan tajamnya kepada sosok namja yang berada di sebelah Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo yang sebal karena merasa terabaikan oleh Chanyeol melayangkan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol berharap namja tinggi tersebut akan memperhatikan dirinya.

"Emm _waeyo _Kyungie-ah. Apakah kau bertanya sesuatu tadi?" tanya Chanyeol

"Aish hyung kau tidak mendengarkanku eoh? Kau mengacuhkanku? Kau benar – benar menyebalkan hyung." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Melihat namja didepannya ini merajuk Chanyeol mencubit pipi gembul Kyungsoo karena merasa gemas.

"Hyung _appo_ kenapa kau mencubit pipiku. Sakit tau?" rajuk Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae jika aku tadi mengacuhkanmu Kyungie. Dan aku mencubit pipimu karena terlalu gemas melihat tingkah imutmu ketika sedang merajuk Do Kyungsoo. Tentu saja aku datang jauh – jauh dari Jepang ingin merayakan hari ulang tahunmu Soo. Ayo kita pergi bersama untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunmu." Ajak Chanyeol kemudian menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk pergi bersamanya. Namun Kyungsoo masih tetap terdiam di tempatnya sehingga membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan kening pertanda bingung dengan sikap Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku masih harus memeriksa Jongin, hyung. Seharian ini aku belum sempat memeriksa Jongin"

Mendengar jawaban dari Kyungsoo membuat raut wajah Chanyeol menegang seketika. Chanyeol mengertakkan giginya dengan keras dan raut wajahnya menyebarkan aura membunuh. Namun dengan segera Chanyeol mengganti raut wajahnya supaya namja mungil yang berada di hadapannya ini tidak menyadari perubahan moodnya yang begitu drastis. Sambil memasang muka memelas, Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di pipi Kyungsoo dan mengelusnya secara perlahan. Berharap bahwa Kyungsoo akan luluh dengan sikap lembutnya.

"Soo apa kau tidak kasihan kepadaku. Aku jauh – jauh datang dari Jepang ke sini hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu. Tidak bisakah kau menghargai perjuanganku untuk dapat merayakan ulangtahunmu saat ini. Dokter di rumah sakit ini tidak hanya dirimu Kyungsoo dan aku yakin bahwa mereka sanggup merawat Jongin. Aku mohon Kyungsoo jangan menolak permintaanku ini. Kau akan membuat perjuanganku berakhir sia – sia jika kau menolak ikut denganku Kyungsoo"

"Emm baiklah aku akan ikut denganmu hyung." kata Kyungsoo ragu. Entah mengapa dia merasa jika dia harus menemani Jongin di sini daripada merayakan ulangtahunnya bersama Chanyeol. Namun jika dia melakukanya itu akan membuat Chanyeol akan sangat kecewa. Dan Kyungsoo tidak akan membuat siapapun orang yang dicintai dan disayanginya kecewa karena dirinya.

"Mianhae jika sikapku tadi membuatmu marah kepadaku. Kau mau memaafkanku kan hyung?"

Chanyeol pun mendekatkan dirinya kemudian merengkuh Kyungsoo kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan semakin mendalamkan kepalanya ke dalam ceruk leher Kyungsoo, menghirup aroma tubuh khasnya yang selalu saja membuat kinerja jantung Chanyeol berdetak tidak normal. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Kyungsoo, dia memejamkan matanya menikmati dekapan hangat dari orang yang disayanginya ini. Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat untuk membalas dekapan dari Chanyeol dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol semakin bahagia. Sangat terlihat jika mereka berdua menikmati momen manis mereka tanpa menghiraukan sesosok namja yang berdiri mematung di dekat mereka.

Jongin, sosok namja tersebut hanya bisa melihat pemandangan di hadapannya dengan tatapan nanar yang menyiratkan segores luka yang dapat mengoyak hatinya sangat dalam. Tangan sosok berkulit kecoklatan tersebut kini mengepal dengan erat hingga kuku di jari – jarinya memutih. Dia tidak bisa menahan emosinya melihat Kyungsoo berpelukan dengan Chanyeol. Nafas Jongin yang semula teratur berubah menjadi pendek – pendek dan terdengar suara erangan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Jongin. Namun sayang, kedua cucu adam yang masih berpelukan tersebut tidak menyadari jika Jongin terlihat sangat marah saat ini. Karena tidak bisa menahan emosinya, Jongin berlari dengan amarah yang membara di dalam dirinya menuju kearah Kyungsoo dan juga Chanyeol.

Yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah suara pekikan Kyungsoo yang terkaget karena dia di tarik begitu saja oleh Jongin untuk menjauhi Chanyeol yang saat itu masih memeluknya. Kyungsoo meringis pelan merasakan pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karena cengkraman Jongin yang begitu kuat pada pergelangan tangannya. Melihat Kyungsoo yang meringis kesakitan membuat amarah Chanyeol yang tadinya sempat mereda kini kembali tersulut karena tindakan kasar Jongin kepada namja yang dicintainya. Chanyeol melayangkan tangannya untuk meninju wajah Jongin tetapi Jongin dengan cepat meraih tangan Chanyeol kemudian menggigitnya dan berusaha untuk mengoyak daging yang berada di tangan Chanyeol.

"AGGGKKKKKKHHHHHHH" teriak Chanyeol penuh dengan raungan kesakitan. Bagaimana tidak jika sekarang daging yang berada di tangannya hampir terlepas karena gigitan gigi tajam Jongin.

"ANDWEE, CHANYEOL HYUNG" teriak Kyungsoo panik. Dengan langkah yang bergetar dia mendekati Chanyeol yang semakin berteriak menahan kesakitan. Air mata sedari tadi mengalir di melalui mata bulat Kyungsoo melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka jika penyakit Jongin akan kambuh dan menyerang Chanyeol dengan buasnya. Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan Jongin dan Chanyeol namun usahanya belum membuahkan hasil karena kekuatan Jongin yang terlalu besar. Kyungsoo melihat keseliling tempat dimana dia berada saat ini dan dia semakin kalut karena tidak ada seorangpun selain mereka bertiga di tempat ini. Artinya tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat membantu Kyungsoo untuk melepaskan Chanyeol dari gigitan Jongin.

"JONGIN HENTIKAN. KUMOHON BERHENTILAH." Teriak Kyungsoo semakin frustasi karena mendangar tariakan penuh kesakitan dari Chanyeol. Mendengar teriakan dari Kyungsoo membuat beberapa orang pegawai di Rumah Sakit Jiwa itu berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo. Para pegawai tersebut memberikan reaksi yang sama yaitu membelalakkan mata dan menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan yang luar biasa melihat pemandangan mengerikan yang mereka lihat di hadapan mereka saat ini. Dengan langkah ragu – ragu dan penuh ketakutan, para pegawai itu membantu Kyungsoo melepaskan Chanyeol dari gigitan Jongin. Meskipun sudah ada tiga orang pegawai yang membantu memisahkan Chanyeol dari cengkraman Jongin, gigitan yang diberikan oleh Jongin tidak juga mengendur melainkan semakin kuat. Wajah Chanyeol sudah pusat pasi karena dia terlalu banyak kehilangan darah karena gigitan Jongin. Mata Chanyeol sudah akan menutup dan dia sekarang hanya mampu tersenyum miris kepada Kyungsoo.

"BANGUN HYUNG KUMOHON BERTAHANLAH. KAU PASTI AKAN SELAMAT." isak Kyungsoo sambil menepuk – nepuk pipi Chanyeol agar dia masih tetap sadar. Sebuah ide terlintas di benak Kyungsoo untuk melepaskan Chanyeol dari cengkraman Jongin. Tetapi Kyungsoo ragu apakah rencananya ini akan berhasil. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika rencananya ini akan berhasil. Dengan gerakan yang penuh ketakutan, Kyungsoo menghamoiri Jongin lalu tangan gemetarnya menyentuh kepala Jongin perlahan.

"Jongin kumohon hentikan. Lepaskanlah gigitanmu. Kumohon Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Jongin. Dan tanpa disangka oleh semua orang, Jongin menuruti perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Kyungsoo. Dia mulai melepaskan gigitannya kepada Chanyeol dan seketika itu pula tubuh Chanyeol ambruk di atas tanah. Chanyeol mulai tidak sadarkan diri karena kehilangan banyak darah. Kyungsoo mendekati Chanyeol dan menopang kepala Chanyeol di pahanya.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Cepat telepon ambulance, Chanyeol hyung sekarat. Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit." teriak Kyungsoo frustasi kepada tiga pegawai tersebuat yang hanya diam saja. Salah satu pegawai tersebut melaksanakan perintah Kyungsoo dengan menelepon ambulance. Setelah memastikan bahwa pegawai tersebut sudah menelopon ambulance, Kyungsoo pun menyuruh mereka membawa Jongin ke kemar rawatnya dan melarangnya keluar dari kamar rawatnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAA" teriak Jongin sambil meronta – ronta dari pegangan ketiga pengawai tersebut. Jongin terus meronta, dia tidak ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Mendengar rontaan dari Jongin, Kyungsoopun mengalihkan perhatiannya yang sebelumnya terfokus kepada Chanyeol sekarang kepada Jongin. Kyungsoo menyadari sedari tadi Jongin memandangnya penuh harap dan tatapan penuh rasa mengiba. Dia sudah memprediksi hal ini akan terjadi mengingat Jongin selama ini sudah bergantung kepadanya. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega meninggalkan Jongin dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tetapi saat ini pria yang berada di pangkuannya sedang sekarat dan jelas jika Chanyeol saat ini lebih membutuhkan dirinya dibandingan dengan Jongin.

Suara sirine ambulance memekakkan telinga di kala sunyi malam saat ini. Dengan segera Chanyeol di bawa ke tandu dan tandu tersebut di dorong memasuki mobil ambulance. Kyungsoo dengan setia mengikuti tandu yang membawa Chanyeol dan menggenggam tangannya erat. Dia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Chanyeol. Melihat Kyungsoo yang akan pergi meninggalkannya, Jongin meronta semakin hebat dan dia berhasil terlepas dari cengkraman ketiga pegawai tersebut. Dengan kekuatan penuh Jongin berlari ke arah Kyungsoo kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo sehingga posisi mereka berdua saat ini saling berhadapan. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penuh tanya melihat Jongin yang tiba – tiba menghampirinya dan menunjukkan raut wajah yang sulit untuk dimengerti oleh Kyungsoo. Tangan kekar Jongin yang semula berada di pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo saat ini sudah berpindah ke tengkuk leher Kyungsoo kemudian membawa kepala pria mungil tersebut menuju ke dekapannya.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdesir hebat, aliran darahnya berpacu sangat cepat mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya, nafasnya tercekat, dan otaknya _blank _seketika. Itulah efek yang dirasakan Kyungsoo karena dekapan erat dari Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih untuk saat ini. Mengapa Jongin memeluknya? Dan pertanyaan yang paling mendasar yang ada di benak Kyungsoo adalah mengapa dia bereaksi seperti ini ketika dipeluk oleh Jongin? Butuh beberapa saat sampai Kyungsoo bisa menfungsikan otaknya yang sempat _blank. _Dia ingatjika sekarang ini dia dalam keadaan genting.

Segera Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dari Jongin supaya dia bisa masuk ke ambulance dan mengantarkan Chanyeol ke rumah sakit. Namun niatnya gagal karena sampai saat ini Jongin memeluknya semakin erat dan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak setuju jika Kyungsoo pergi. Tanpa Jongin sadari Kyungsoo memberikan isyarat mata kepada salah satu pegawai rumah sakit itu. Mengerti dengan isyarat itu pegawai tersebut berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan membawa barang yang Kyungsoo inginkan.

"_Mianhae_ Jongin tapi aku harus melakukan ini karena dia lebih membutuhkanku sekarang." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu menancapkan jarum suntik yang berisi obat bius ke leher Jongin. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama Jongin sudah terkulai tak sadarkan diri kemudian tiga pengawal tadi mengantarkan Jongin kembali ke kamar rawatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang laki – laki masih terlihat terdiam di salah satu ruang rawat VIP di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di kota Seoul tersebut. Laki – laki bertubuh mungil dan memiliki mata bulat tersebut sedari tadi hanya terdiam sambil tangannya mendekap erat sosok laki – laki lain yang saat ini sedang tertidur di ranjang pesakitan. Kyungsoo, sosok laki – laki yang mendekap tangan seseorang yang tengah tertidur tersebut hanya bisa memandang sendu pemandangan miris di hadapannya. Dihadapannya saat ini terdapat sosok Park Chanyeol yang tengah terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Sudah hampir dua belas jam berlalu semenjak kejadian yang membuat Kyungsoo _shock _berat, dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana mengerikannya malam di hari ulang tahunnya tersebut. Dan itu merupakan hari ulang tahun terburuk sepanjang hidupnya karena dia tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa ketika Chanyeol digigit dengan brutal oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo sudah terlalu lelah untuk menangis sehingga saat ini dia hanya bisa berharap Chanyeol akan segera membuka kedua bola matanya.

"Hyung ireona. Jangan membuatku semakin khawatir kepadamu hyung sudah hampir dua belas jam kau menutup matamu. Kumohon hyung bangunlah." Bisik Kyungsoo di dekat telinga Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah karena sampai saat ini Chanyeol belum juga membuka kedua matanya. Lamunan Kyungsoo buyar saat dia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku celananya dan menemukan panggilan dari ibu Chanyeol yang saat ini berada di Jepang. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya gugup, dia bingung bagaimana menjelaskan kejadian yang dialami oleh putra tunggal keluarga Park tersebut kepada ibunya. Setelah mengambil keputusan dia pun menyentuh tombol hijau dan menggesernya untuk mengangkat telepon dari ibunya Chanyeol.

"_Yoboseyo. Kyungie ya Saengil Chukkae Hamnida uri Kyungie. Mianhae jika eommanim telat mengucapkan selamat kepadamu chagi." _Ucap Ibu Chanyeol semangat, dia tidak menyadari jika di saat yang sama Kyungsoo mati – matian menahan tangisannya supaya tidak keluar.

"…"

"_Chagi kenapa kau diam saja nak? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu sayang?_"

"Hiks eommanim"

"_Kenapa kau menangis chagi? Apa yang terjadi? Ceritalah kepada eommanim sayang_" tanya ibu Chanyeol dengan panik

"Chanyeol hyung eommanim." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan isakan yang semakin terdengar memilukan di telinga ibu kandung Chanyeol

"_Kenapa dengan Chanyeol sayang? Apakah dia menyakitimu? Apakah dia membuatmu terluka? Eommanim akan memberikan pelajaran jika anak nakal itu membuatmu menangis sayang_."

"Anniya eommanim. Chanyeol hyung tidak salah justru Kyungsoo disini yang harus disalahkan."

"_Apa maksudmu sayang_?"

"Hiks hiks mianhae eommanim gara – gara Kyungsoo sekarang Chanyeol hyung terbaring di rumah sakit."

"_IGE MWOYA? Kau jangan bercanda Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tiba – tiba terbaring di rumah sakit?_"

"Mianhae eommanim. Jeongmal mianhae. Semua ini salah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlalu bodoh sampai menyebabkan Chanyeol hyung terluka sampai dirawat di rumah sakit seperti saat ini."

"_Aku dan suamiku akan segera terbang ke Seoul untuk melihat keadaan Chanyeol. Eommanim minta tolong kepadamu Kyungsoo bisakah kau menjaga Chanyeol selama kami tidak ada._"

"Baik eommanim"

Sambungan telepon telah terputus, Kyungsoo meletakkan ponsel layar sentuhnya di meja nakas yang terletak di samping katil dimana Chanyeol terbaring lemah saat ini. Kyungsoo kembali merenungkan kejadian tadi. Mengapa Jongin menggigit Chanyeol? Kyungsoo ingat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu dimana dia juga mengalami kejadian yang sama seperti yang dialami oleh Chanyeol. Ya, dulu Kyungsoo juga sempat digigit oleh Jongin meskipun tidak separah seperti keadaan Chanyeol sekarang. Dia ingat dulu Jongin menggigitnya kerena dia dengan bodohnya membuat Jongin marah. Dan saat ini kejadian tersebut kembali terulang. Apakah Jongin menggigit Chanyeol karena dia merasa marah dengan Chanyeol? Tetapi apa yang membuat Jongin begitu marah dengan Chanyeol sampai – sampai dia mengoyak lengan tangan Chanyeol?

_Dengan kekuatan penuh Jongin berlari ke arah Kyungsoo kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo sehingga posisi mereka berdua saat ini saling berhadapan. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penuh tanya melihat Jongin yang tiba – tiba menghampirinya dan menunjukkan raut wajah yang sulit untuk dimengerti oleh Kyungsoo. Tangan kekar Jongin yang semula berada di pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo saat ini sudah berpindah ke tengkuk leher Kyungsoo kemudian membawa kepala pria mungil tersebut menuju ke dekapannya._

DEG

Pipi Kyungsoo merona mengingat kejadian dimana Jongin berlari menghampirinya dan dengan tiba – tiba memeluk dirinya. Tangan mungil Kyungsoo meraba bagian jantungnya yang berdetak tak terkendali. Kyungsoo juga merasakan perutnya tergelitik seperti ada ribuan kupu – kupu terbang di dalamnya.

_Mungkinkah Jongin marah kepada Chanyeol karena Chanyeol tadi memelukku _batin Kyungsoo. Semburat merah muncul di pipi gembil milik Kyungsoo ketika dia memikirkan hal itu. Kyungsoo pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum malu – malu miliknya. Namun segera Kyungsoo menghentikan pemikiran yang menurutnya konyol itu. Tidak mungkin Jongin marah karena melihatnya berpelukan dengan Chanyeol. Karena terlalu lelah memikirkan kejadian rumit tadi, Kyungsoo merebahkan kepalanya di dekat kepala Chanyeol. Kebetulan karena ruang rawat Chanyeol adalah ruang VIP jadi tempat tidurnya juga besar sehingga masih ada tempat yang kosong untuk Kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama namun di lain tempat terlihat seorang namja berkulit tan tersebut mengerjapkan matanya. Sepertinya dia sudah tersadar dari pengaruh obat bius yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Jongin sudah mulai membuka kedua matanya dan pandangannya mengarah ke sekeliling ruangan tempat dia berada saat ini. Jongin menyadari jika saat ini dia berada di kamar rawatnya dengan kaki yang kembali di pasung dia atas tempat tidur. Jongin kembali mengingat – ingat mengapa dia bisa berakhir di kamar dengan kaki terpasung. Mata Jongin bergerak dengan gelisah saat dia mengingat kejadian sebelum dia tidak sadarkan diri. Dia mengingat jika tadi Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol saling berpelukan dan entah mengapa melihat kejadian itu emosi Jongin menjadi tidak terkendali. Karena emosi jugalah yang mengakibatkan dia mengoyak pergelangan tangan Chanyeol hingga namja tinggi itu tak sadarkan diri. Yang membuat Jongin tidak mengerti adalah hatinya bagai ditusuk ribuan sembilu saat _**Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkannya**_.

""AAAGGHHHH AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHKKKKKKKKK" ronta Jongin sambil berteriak sekeras mungkin. Ranjang yang dia tempati saat ini berdecik hebat karena Jongin yang terus menerus meronta. Yang dia inginkan saat ini hanya pergi mencari Kyungsoo karena kakinya dipasung membuat dia tidak bisa untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Mendengar adanya keributan di ruang rawat Jongin, membuat beberapa perawat masuk ke kamar tersebut dan mencoba untuk menenangkan Jongin. Dua orang perawat terlihat kewalahan untuk menenangkan Jongin karena dia bukan semakin tenang melainkan semakin memberontak. Jongin terus memberontak dan mencakar tangan kedua perawat yang berusaha menenangkannya dengan kuku tajamnya.

"Cepat panggilkan Dokter Do kesini. Kita tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi." perintah perawat yang bernama Choi Jinwoo kepada rekan kerjanya. Setelah mendapat perintah dari Jinwoo dia segera berlari mencari keberadaan ayah kandung Kyungsoo tersebut. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama perawat tersebut menemukan Dokter Do yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu kamar rawat yang ada di rumah sakit ini.

"Dokter Do." Teriak perawat tersebut tidak lagi dia pedulikan tatapan tajam dari pengunjung rumah sakit tersebut yang merasa terganggu akibat tindakannya tadi. Dokter Do hanya memandang perawat tersebut dengan dahi yang berkerut, dia bingung kenapa perawat tersebut tampak tergesa – gesa seperti itu.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" tanya dokter Do kepada perawat tersebut.

"Dokter anda harus ikut dengan saya sekarang. Jongin saat ini kembali mengamuk dan memberontak. Sudah ada beberapa perawat yang mencoba menenangkannya tetapi tidak bisa dok." Jelas perawat tersebut kepada dokter Do. Mendengar penjelasan dari perawat tersebut membuat dokter Do tidak mau berlama – lama dan langsung menuju ke kamar rawat Jongin. Sesampainya dia di kamar rawat Jongin hal pertama yang dilihat oleh sepasang mata pria paruh baya tersebut adalah Jongin yang masih memberontak saat empat orang perawat berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Tidak hanya suara rontaan Jongin yang terdengar dari ruangan tersebut tetapi juga suara erangan kesakitan dari keempat perawat tersebut karena terkena cakaran kuku tajam Jongin. Dokter Do menyiapkan obat bius kemudian berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Jongin. Melihat dokter Do yang akan menyuntik bius Jongin membuat para perawat sedikit mundur untuk memberikan jalan kepada dokter Do. Dokter tersebut mengarahkan jarum suntik di pergelangan tangan Jongin. Tak selang berapa lama mata Jongin terasa berat dan dia berhenti meronta – ronta. Dokter Do sempat tidak percaya dengan pemandangan di hadapannya ketika Jongin mengeluarkan air mata dan mengucapkan sebuah nama dengan ekspresi kesakitan yang begitu ketara.

"_**Kyung… Kyungsoo gajima**_"

(TBC/END)

Terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini. jangan lupa reviewnya ya


	6. Chapter 6

_Miss Wuhan present_

_Tittle : True Love_

_Author : Miss Wuhan_

_Cast : Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin_

_Pair : Kaisoo _

_Genre : You will find it_

_Length: Chaptered_

_Rated : T_

_Warning : Typos, OOC, Boys love, It's just a fanfiction_

_Happy Reading and Don't forget to RCL_

_Chapter 6_

"Bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol _uisa nim_? Apakah dia baik – baik saja?"

Sayup – sayup terdengar suara keributan yang masuk melalui telinga Kyungsoo dan membuat namja tersebut terjaga dari tidurnya. Dia menegakkan badan dan sedikit melakukan peregangan kecil agar tubuhnya lebih rileks. Bagaimanapun tertidur dengan posisi duduk sangat tidak nyaman dan membuat badan pegal. Setelah dirasakan badannya rileks, Kyungsoo menajamkan pendengarannya, mencoba menerka siapa yeoja di luar kamar inap Chanyeol. Kyungsoo pernah mendengar suara tersebut, setelah beberapa saat dia akhirnya mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Chan _hyung_ ibumu sudah datang. Apa yang harus ku katakan kepada ibumu? Apakah aku harus menceritakan semuanya kepada beliau?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas keheningan karena sampai saat ini Chanyeol masih setia memejamkan kedua netra indahnya.

Suara decitan pintu yang bergesek dengan lantai mengema di ruangan itu dan membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke asal suara. Di sana dapat Kyungsoo lihat seorang yeoja yang memandang nanar kepada seseorang yang berada di sebelah Kyungsoo. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi yeoja itu untuk mengeluarkan air mata melihat anak kesayangannya tertidur di ranjang kesakitan tersebut. Sedangkan sang suami memberikan kekuatan kepada istrinya yang masih shock melihat kondisi anaknya. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat kepada pasangan suami istri tersebut kemudian memeluk yeoja yang merupakan ibu kandung Chanyeol tersebut dengan erat.

"Maafkan Kyungsoo _eommanim_. Kyungsoo bersalah karena telah membuat Chanyeol menjadi seperti ini." isak Kyungsoo dalam dekapan Nyonya Park, ibu Chanyeol.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sayang. Mengapa Chanyeol bisa sampai terbaring lemah seperti itu?" tanya ibu Chanyeol sambil melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo terhadapnya. Kali ini Kyungsoo merasa bingung. Apa yang harus dikatakannya kepada ibu Chanyeol. Apakah Kyungsoo akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya kepada kedua orang tua Chanyeol. Itulah pikiran – pikiran yang berkecamuk di dalam benak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua bola matanya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan sehingga tubuhnya menjadi sedikit rileks. Keputusan sudah di ambil oleh Kyungsoo dan dia juga harus siap untuk menerima konsekuensi dari keputusan yang telah dia ambil. Namun belum sempat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya, terdengar suara lirih yang menyerupai bisikan dari arah ranjang tempat Chanyeol berbaring.

"Kyung… Kyungsoo"

Dengan refleks ketiga orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah membuka kedua matanya.

"Chanyeol sayang. Akhirnya kau sadar nak. _Eomma_ ada di sini" ucap Nyonya Park lalu mengecup kening putra kesayangannya tersebut.

"_Eomma_. Mengapa _eomma_ dan _appa_ bisa berada di sini?" tanya Chanyeol lirih.

"Kyungsoo yang menelepon _eomma_ jika kau masuk ke rumah sakit. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau bisa masuk ke rumah sakit sayang."

"Aku hanya ceroboh sampai – sampai tanganku di gigit oleh anjing liar."

Kyungsoo membatu mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Chanyeol. Mengapa Chanyeol tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Kyungsoo _eodigga eomma_?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil oleh Chanyeol, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ke katil tempat Chanyeol terbaring. Setelah Kyungsoo mendekat Chanyeol mengisyaratkan agar Kyungsoo memeluknya. Kyungsoo pun menurut dia mendekat ke Chanyeol dan memeluknya tidak terlalu erat. Dia takut jika memeluk terlalu erat maka akan melukai Chanyeol.

"Jangan khawatir _hyung_, aku berada di sini." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol perlahan – lahan.

"Berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkanku _Kyungie_"

"Ne aku berjanji _hyung_. Syukurlah kau sekarang sudah sadar _hyung_. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu. Aku hampir seperti orang gila yang terus saja memintamu untuk bangun."

"_Mianhae_ jangan memasang wajah cemberut seperti itu Kyung. Kau terlihat lebih imut jika cemberut seperti itu."

"Yakk meskipun kau sakit tetapi tetap saja kau menyebalkan hyung."

"Baiklah aku minta maaf. _Gomawo_ kau telah mengkhawatirkanku _Kyungie_." Ucap Chanyeol sambil bibirnya mengecup lembut pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Mendapatkan perlakuan manis seperti itu membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona merah semerah tomat matang. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil melihat namja yang dicintainya merona hebat seperti itu. Bahkan pemuda jangkung tersebut melupakan keberadaan kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum penuh arti melihat interaksi antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Diam – diam kedua orang tua Chanyeol meninggalkan keduanya dan keluar dari kamar rawat tersebut.

"_Yeobo_ apakah kau tadi melihat bagaimana serasinya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo?" tanya _appa_ Chanyeol

"Kau benar mereka terlihat sangat serasi sayang. Aku bisa melihat bahwa Chanyeol sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Bahkan Chanyeol tadi melupakan keberadaan kita." Jawab _eomma_ Chanyeol

"Bagaimana jika kita menikahkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo? Aku sangat yakin pasti Chanyeol akan menyetujui rencana kita."

"Aku setuju. Lagipula sudah lama Chanyeol memendam perasaan cinta kepada Kyungsoo. Bukan hanya Chanyeol yang senang tetapi aku juga sayang. Sudah lama aku menginginkan Kyungsoo menjadi menantuku. Kita harus segera membahas rencana ini kepada keluarga Do. Aku yakin mereka juga akan setuju dengan rencana kita."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari suasana di kota Seoul sudah cerah. Matahari bersinar cerah menemani warga Seoul yang akan melaksanakan aktifitas sehari – hari. Semua orang tampak bersemangat untuk melewati hari yang cerah ini. Namun sepertinya tidak semua orang bersemangat untuk melewati hari ini. Buktinya ada seorang namja yang memasang muka "mendung" di cuaca yang cerah seperti hari ini. Kyungsoo yang baru saja kembali dari sarapan pagi di kantin rumah sakit mengerutkan keningnya bingung melihat ekspresi Chanyeol saat ini. Biasanya namja tinggi tersebut akan selalu bersemangat atau malah terlalu bersemangat ketika cuaca sedang cerah seperti saat ini.

"Kau kenapa _hyung_? Kenapa wajahmu murung sekali? Padahal suasana saat ini sangat cerah dan tidak biasanya kau murung di cuaca yang seperti ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Eohh _Kyungie_ kau sudah datang?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo, melainkan dia memberikan pertanyaan lain kepada namja bermata bulat tersebut.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku _hyung_?"

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku sedang kesal _Kyungie_. Dokter melarangku untuk pulang ke Jepang dengan alasan kesehatanku yang belum pulih. Padahal pekerjaan menumpuk saat ini sudah menantiku."

"Kau tidak boleh pulang dulu ke Jepang _hyung_. Benar apa kata dokter jika saat ini kesehatanmu belum pulih dan kau tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakmu untuk pulang ke Jepang."

"Tapi _Kyungie_ ada proyek besar yang menantiku di Jepang dan perusahaanku akan rugi besar jika sampai aku gagal dalam mendapatkan proyek tersebut." kekeuh Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo berpikir keras untuk segera menyelesaikan permasalahan ini. Dia benar – benar bingung saat ini. Dengan keadaan Chanyeol saat ini sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk kembali ke Jepang. Tetapi di sisi lain Chanyeol akan tetap bersikukuh untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya di Jepang. Kyungsoo sangat mengenal sifat Chanyeol, bukan dalam setahun atau dua tahun dia mengenal Chanyeol. Dia sudah mengenal Chanyeol di saat mereka masih balita jadi dia mengetahui jika Chanyeol adalah orang yang paling keras kepala yang pernah dia kenal seumur hidupnya.

"Jika begitu masalahnya bagaimana jika kau tetap pulang ke Jepang tetapi dengan satu syarat, Kyungsoo akan ikut bersama kita. Biar dia yang akan mengawasi kesehatanmu selama berada di Jepang. Bagaimana _Kyungie_ apakah kau setuju dengan ide _eommonim_?" tanya ibu Chanyeol kepada Kyungsoo. Merasa namanya dipanggil membuat Kyungsoo segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan memberikan tatapan meminta maaf kepada ibu Chanyeol karena dia tidak mendengarkan kata – katanya.

"Tadi _eomma_ berkata jika aku tetap akan pulang ke Jepang tetapi dengan satu syarat kau harus mau ikut bersama kami ke Jepang." Jelas Chanyeol mengerti akan tatapan Kyungsoo kepada ibunya.

"_Mworago_" tanpa sadar Kyungsoo berteriak di kamar rawat Chanyeol. Setelah sadar dia langsung menutup kedua mulutnya sambil mengumamkan permintaan maaf dengan lirih namun masih bisa di dengar oleh penghuni kamar tersebut.

"Mengapa aku juga harus ikut bersama kalian ke Jepang?" tanya Kyungsoo saat dia sudah berhasil mengendalikan ekspresi terkejutnya tadi.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan _Kyungie_ bagaimana keras kepalanya Chanyeol. Dia akan tetap memaksa untuk pulang ke Jepang dan menjalankan pekerjaannya tanpa peduli dengan kesehatannya." Jelas ayah Chanyeol dan dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Kyungsoo. Lalu ayah Chanyeol kembali menjelaskan, "Selama ini Chanyeol selalu menurut dengan apa yang kau katakan _Kyungie_. Bahkan dia saja jarang menuruti apa yang di inginkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dan _appa_ berharap kau bisa merawat dan menjaganya agar bocah itu juga peduli dengan kesehatannya. _Appa_ yakin jika Chanyeol akan menurutimu jika kau memintanya untuk beristirahat dari rutinitas pekerjaannya. Bagaimana Kyung apakah kau mau ikut dengan kami pulang ke Jepang?" tanya _appa_ Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo saat ini terlihat sedang memilin ujung bajunya dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam. Hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kyungsoo jika dia merasa gugup atau sedang bingung. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas perlahan untuk memantapkan hati atas keputusan yang akan dia ambil.

"Baik aku akan ikut kalian ke Jepang. Aku akan berada di Jepang sampai kesehatan Chanyeol _hyung_ membaik. Lagipula aku ingin membalas budi kepada Chanyeol _hyung _karena kesalahanku lah Chanyeol hyung harus terbaring di rumah sakit." ucap Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah sendu menghiasi wajahnya. Melihat Kyungsoo yang menyalahkan dirinya membuat hati Chanyeol bagai disayat ribuan belati. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan melihat orang yang dicintai mengeluarkan air matanya. Dan itulah yang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol saat ini. Dia memposisikan diri untuk duduk dan membawa Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah ranjangnya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Membiarkan dirinya menjadi sandaran Kyungsoo saat ini dengan menyediakan tampat untuk Kyungsoo menangis di dadanya.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi _Kyungie_. Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu. Dan kumohon berhentilah menangis." Bisik Chanyeol lirih di telinga Kyungsoo lalu mengecup pundak Kyungsoo yang masih bergetar hebat. Sedangkan kedua orang tua Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi menahan senyumannya melihat interaksi di antara anak dan calon menantu mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Kau akan ikut keluarga Park ke Jepang Kyung?" tanya _appa_ Kyungsoo tidak percaya. Ekspresi terkejut tanpak jelas terlihat di wajah ayah kandung Kyungsoo tersebut. Siapa yang tidak terkejut jika pagi – pagi Kyungsoo sudah berada di rumah sakit untuk meminta ijin sekaligus cuti kerja selama dua minggu penuh.

"Iya _appa_. Sementara ini aku akan ikut keluarga Chanyeol _hyung_ ke Jepang. Karena kesehatan Chanyeol _hyung_ belum sepenuhnya pulih maka aku akan mewaratnya selama dia berada di Jepang." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"_Arraseo_ . Mungkin waktu penyembuhan Chanyeol bisa lebih cepat karena dia selalu menuruti perkataanmu. Jadi kau akan cuti selama dua minggu?"

"Ne _appa_. Apakah _appa_ menyetujui permohonan cutiku?"

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus mencari dokter pengganti sementara untuk merawat Kim Jongin."

Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo menegang saat mendengarkan nama Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya sendiri karena dia sampai melupakan pasiennya yang satu itu. Bagaimana keadaan Jongin setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu? Apakah dia baik – baik saja? Itulah pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jongin _appa_? Apakah dia baik – baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Dokter Do tampak menghela nafas sesaat sebelum meletakkan surat permohonan cuti Kyungsoo dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Lalu Dokter Do mengajak Kyungsoo duduk di sofa yang memang tersedia di ruang kerjanya.

"Setelah kejadian itu, Jongin terus saja mengamuk dan memberontak _Kyungie_. Jadi terpaksa kami kembali memasung kaki Jongin supaya dia tidak lagi memberontak" jelas _appa_ Kyungsoo

"APA? KENAPA KALIAN KEMBALI MEMASUNGNYA? JONGIN BUKAN BINATANG YANG BISA KALIAN PASUNG SEENAKKNYA. DIA JUGA MANUSIA YANG BUTUH KEBEBASAN _APPA_." Teriak Kyungsoo memecah keadaan yang semula sunyi di ruangan itu. Nafas Kyungsoo tampak terengah – engah, emosi kini sudah menguasai dirinya sehingga dia tidak sadar jika tadi membentak ayahnya sendiri. Sementara Dokter Do hanya bisa tertegun dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh anaknya. Dia tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo akan bereaksi berlebihan seperti ini. Bukankah sudah biasa jika ada pasien yang memiliki masalah kejiwaan dipasung kakinya. Meskipun Dokter Do juga membenarkan pernyataan Kyungsoo jika mereka semua juga manusia yang butuh kebebasan bukan di perlakukan layaknya binatang yang tidak berguna.

Dibutuhkan waktu hampir sepuluh menit bagi Kyungsoo untuk meredakan amarah yang membuncah di dalam dirinya. Dia sendiri pun tidak mengerti mengapa dia bisa semarah ini mengetahui bahwa Jongin kembali di pasung. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang ayah yang masih tertegun dan seketika dia merasa menyesal telah membentak ayahnya.

"_Mianhae appa_. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu tadi. Hanya saja aku tadi benar – benar marah dan tanpa sengaja membentak _appa_. _Jeongmal mianhae appa."_ Sesal Kyungsoo lalu memeluk _appa_nya erat – erat.

"_Gwenchana Kyungie, appa_ bisa mengerti. Lagipula kau benar, jika Jongin tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti binantang. Tetapi _appa_ tidak mempunyai cara lain agar Jongin dapat tenang dan tidak memberontak lagi." kata Dokter Do setelah melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin Jongin memberontak karena dia tidak terbiasa dengan keberadaan _appa_. Jika _appa_ bisa mendekatinya pelan – pelan aku yakin Jongin tidak akan memberontak lagi "

"Kau benar _Kyungie_. Selama ini Jongin terbiasa dengan adanya kehadianmu tentu saja dia akan memberontak jika ada orang lain yang mendekatinya."

"Jadi apakah _appa_ akan melepaskan pasung di kaki Jongin?"

"Baiklah appa akan melepaskannya. Kapan kau akan berangkat _chagi_?"

"Nanti pesawat akan berangkat jam 5 sore. Setelah ini aku akan kembali ke rumah untuk mempersiapkan keperluanku selama aku berada di Jepang. _Appa_ bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"

"Memang kau mau meminta apa sayang?"

"Bisakah _appa_ menjaga Jongin dengan baik selama aku berada di Jepang?"

Ayah Kyungsoo sempat terkejut saat mendengar permintaan dari anaknya untuk menjaga Jongin saat dia berada di Jepang. Namun secepat kilat dia mengubah ekspresi di wajahnya agar Kyungsoo tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresinya.

"Tentu saja _appa_ akan menjaga Jongin. Kau jangan khawatir lagi _Kyungie_."

"_Gomawo appa_" ucap Kyungsoo lalu memeluk ayahnya erat.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai, Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya dan berniat untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Namun tanpa disadari oleh Kyungsoo, langkah kaki membawanya ke tempat dimana kamar rawat Jongin berada. Kyungsoo baru menyadarinya ketika dia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar rawat Jongin yang masih tertutup.

"Kenapa aku berada di sini?" monolog Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkaget dari lamunannya saat melihat suster Hyeri keluar dari kamar Jongin. Sepertinya tidak hanya Kyungsoo yang merasa terkejut tetapi suster Hyeri juga sama.

"Oh Dokter Kyungsoo apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini? Apakah anda ingin memeriksa keadaan Jongin?" tanya suster Hyeri saat dia sudah berhasil mengendalikan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Ohh emm tidak suster aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja. Bagaimana keadaan Jongin?"

"Sekarang Jongin sedang tidur dan baru saja aku melaksanakan perintah dari Dokter Do untuk melepas pasung yang ada di kaki Jongin. Dokter, saya pamit terlebih dahulu karena masih ada beberapa pasien yang harus saya periksa."

Setelah berpamitan suster Hyeri meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jongin tanpa berbuat apa – apa. Kyungsoo merasa bingung. Apakah dia akan masuk untuk berpamitan kepada Jongin jika dia akan pergi. Atau dia tidak akan berpamitan dengan Jongin dan pergi begitu saja ke Jepang. Dengan ragu, Kyungsoo mengarahkan tangannya ke handle pintu kamar Jongin. Bayangan kejadian beberapa hari lalu tiba – tiba muncul di kepala Kyungsoo. Kejadian dimana dia meninggalkan Jongin dan lebih memilih pergi bersama Chanyeol yang sedang sekarat waktu itu. Masih jelas terekam di dalam benak Kyungsoo ekspresi Jongin yang tidak ingin di tinggalkan olehnya. Tangan Kyungsoo yang semula berada di handle pintu kini berganti di dadanya yang masih saja terasa sesak jika mengingat kejadian tersebut.

_Ya Tuhan aku tidak tega jika harus melihat ekspresi terluka Jongin itu kembali._

Kyungsoo tidak jadi membuka pintu tersebut dan berpamitan kepada Jongin mengenai kepergiannya. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke pintu kamar tersebut dan berbicara kepada pintu tersebut seolah – olah pintu yang ada di hadapannya adalah Jongin.

"Jongin aku akan pergi ke Jepang. Aku berharap kau bisa menjaga dirimu selama aku tidak ada di sampingmu. Sampai jumpa Jongin. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu."

Kyungsoo tidak main – main saat dia mengatakan bahwa akan merindukan Jongin. Beberapa hari ini tidak bertemu dengan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo dilanda rindu yang mendalam kepada salah satu pasiennya tersebut. Kyungsoo merasa bodoh karena berpamitan dengan cara seperti ini. Kyungsoo tahu jika Jongin tidak mungkin mendengarkan perkataannya tadi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi namja mungil tersebut tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk bertemu dengan Jongin setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebenarnya ada perasaan tidak rela di hati Kyungsoo jika dia harus meninggalkan Jongin namun Chanyeol sekarang lebih membutuhkan keberadaannya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo pergi dari tempat itu setelah menerima pesan dari ibu Chanyeol jika beliau saat ini sudah berada di rumah Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin merasakan ada seseorang yang menyentuh kakinya dan sentuhan tersebut sudah cukup membuat Jongin terjaga dari tidurnya. Tak lama kemudian dia merasakan pasung yang membelenggu kakinya sudah terlepas. Kedua netra Jongin tetap terpejam rapat selama suster tersebut melepaskan pasung yang berada di kakinya. Sampai terdengar suara pintu kamar rawatnya yang ditutup barulah dia membuka kedua matanya. Tangannya terulur ke arah kedua matanya dan menghapus cairan bening yang mengalir dari sana. Jongin mengetahui jika yang melepaskan pasung yang membelenggu kakinya bukanlah Kyungsoo. Dan entah mengapa air mata keluar begitu saja dari kedua matanya.

"_Jongin aku akan pergi ke Jepang. Aku berharap kau bisa menjaga dirimu selama aku tidak ada di sampingmu. Sampai jumpa Jongin. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu."_

Jongin menajamkan pendengarannya ketika dia mendengar ada suara seseorang yang berbicara di depan pintu kamarnya. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum bahagia karena dia telah mendengarkan suara Kyungsoo yang membuat jantungnya berdesir hebat. Dia memandang pintu ruang rawatnya dengan senyum yang terus terpatri di wajahnya. Dia menggumamkan nama Kyungsoo berulang kali tanpa suara, seolah – olah nama Kyungsoo adalah sebuah doa. Jongin berharap Kyungsoo akan membuka pintu itu dan kembali merawatnya seperti sedia kala. Namun senyum yang sedari tadi terpatri di wajah Jongin perlahan memudar saat Kyungsoo tidak juga datang untuk menemuinya. Dia merasakan sesak yang teramat sangat mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan lagi merawatnya dan tidak akan lagi berada di sisinya. Jongin beranjak turun dari ranjangnya kemudian merangkak menuju ke arah jendela. Dari jendela kamarnya, Jongin bisa melihat pemandangan taman belakang rumah sakit tempat dimana dia biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

Pandangan Jongin sekarang tertuju kepada sesosok pria mungil yang saat ini sedang berjalan memasuki mobilnya. Letak parkiran dan taman belakang memang menjadi satu. Jongin menyadari bahwa pria itu adalah Kyungsoo. Dengan segera dia berlari seperti anjing buas yang akan memburu mangsanya untuk mengejar Kyungsoo. Saat ini yang diperdulikan Jongin hanyalah Kyungsoo, dia akan mencakar atau bahkan menggigit siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Tak terhitung sudah berapa perawat dan dokter yang menghalangi Jongin untuk kabur dari kamarnya. Semua orang yang berada di rumah sakit itu panik melihat Jongin yang berhasil kabur dari kamar rawatnya. Dokter Do yang merasa terganggu dengan keributan memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia mencegat salah satu perawat yang berlari tergopoh – gopoh.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa ada keributan di sini?" tanya Dokter Do kepada perawat tersebut.

"Pasien dari kamar rawat 77 mencoba untuk kabur dokter. Dan semua perawat dan dokter saat ini sedang berusaha untuk menangkapnya. Tetapi mereka mengalami kesulitan karena pasien tersebut berlari sangat cepat. Dia juga mencakar atau menggigit setiap orang yang menghalangi jalannya."

Dokter Do sangat terkejut ketika mendengar penjelasan dari perawat tersebut. Pasien di kamar nomor 77 adalah Kim Jongin. Dan saat ini dia sedang berusaha untuk kabur. Lalu Dokter Do juga ikut membantu menangkap Jongin. Sepanjang perjalanan Dokter Do berfikir apakah alasan Jongin kabur dari kamarnya. Dia merasa heran karena selama ini Jongin tidak pernah mencoba untuk kabur dari rumah sakit ini.

_Kenapa dia kabur? Apakah ini semua ada hubungannya dengan anakku, Kyungsoo?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin semakin mempercepat larinya saat dia melihat mobil Kyungsoo sudah bergerak meninggalkan rumah sakit ini. Jarak Jongin dan mobil Kyungsoo saat ini sudah semakin dekat namun Kyungsoo tidak menyadari bahwa Jongin mengejarnya. Karena Jongin tidak menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk berlari maka dari itu Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat Jongin dari dalam mobilnya. Nafas Jongin sudah tersengal – sengal, jantungnya sudah berpacu melebihi kecepatan normal tetapi dia tetap berlari untuk mengejar Kyungsoo. Mobil Kyungsoo sudah berjalan melewati gerbang rumah sakit dan sayup – sayup Jongin dapat mendengar seseorang yang berteriak untuk menutup pintu gerbangnya. Mata tajam Jongin membulat saat dia menyadari bahwa pintu gerbang tersebut dengan perlahan mulai tertutup. Dengan sisa tenanganya Jongin berlari menuju ke gerbang itu dan mencoba untuk membuka gerbang tersebut.

"AKKHHHHH AKHHHH" teriak Jongin memekakkan telinga. Jongin memundurkan tubuhnya saat dia merasakan sengatan listrik ketika menyentuh pintu gerbang tersebut. Jongin bangkit dan mencoba untuk membuka gerbang tersebut. Namun sengatan listrik tersebut kembali dia rasakan. Teriakan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut Jongin membuat semua orang mengiba kepadanya. Bahkan ada sebagian orang yang menangis karena keadaan Jongin saat ini. Namun dia tidak menyerah Jongin terus saja mencoba membuka gerbang tersebut kendati hasil yang diperolehnya tetap sama. Gerbang di rumah sakit tersebut memang sengaja di aliri oleh arus listrik. Siapapun yang memegang gerbang tersebut akan tersengat oleh listrik. Hal ini dilakukan untuk mencegah pasien yang mencoba kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa ini.

Dokter Do segera berlari ke arah Jongin yang sekarang sudah tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di depan gerbang. Dibantu oleh beberapa bawahannya dia membawa Jongin kembali ke kamar rawatnya. Setelah membaringkan Jongin, Dokter Do memeriksa keadaan Jongin. Beruntung Jongin hanya pingsan dan tidak ada sesuatu yang serius terjadi pada Jongin. Dokter Do duduk di sebelah ranjang Jongin dan memperhatikan raut wajah Jongin yang saat ini tengah tak sadarkan diri. Memori otaknya kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu dimana Jongin berbicara untuk pertama kalinya selama dia dirawat di sini.

"_Kyung… Kyungsoo gajima"_

Bahkan nama Kyungsoo yang di sebut pertama kali oleh Jongin saat dia mencoba untuk berbicara. Bukankah bagi Jongin, Kyungsoo orang yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya. Dokter Do juga mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu saat Kyungsoo meminta ijin untuk mengabil cuti.

"_APA? KENAPA KALIAN KEMBALI MEMASUNGNYA? JONGIN BUKAN BINATANG YANG BISA KALIAN PASUNG SEENAKKNYA. DIA JUGA MANUSIA YANG BUTUH KEBEBASAN APPA."_

Kyungsoo sampai membentak ayahnya karena mengetahui bahwa Jongin kembali di pasung. Dokter Do bersumpah bahwa dia tidak pernah melihat anaknya semarah dan sekecewa itu kepadanya. Bukankah bagi Kyungsoo, kebahagiaan dan kebebasan Jongin adalah hal yang paling utama. Ditambah lagi kejadian yang membuat Jongin menjadi tak sadarkan diri karena dia berniat untuk mengejar mobil Kyungsoo. Tangan Dokter Do mengelus kepala Jongin perlahan dan merapikan selimut yang membungkus tubuh Jongin.

"Apa sebenarnya hubungan antara kau dan Kyungsoo? Apakah kalian saling mencintai?" monolog Dokter Do.

(TBC/END/DELETE)

Halo berjumpa lagi dengan saya kali ini saya membawa kelanjutan dari ff true love. Masih ingat dengan ff ini? Saya lagi – lagi minta maaf karena saya sangat lama tidak mengupdate ff ini. sekali update malah chapternya pendek. Jeongmal mianhae. Tidak lupa saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada reader semua yang sudah memfollow, faforite maupun mereview ff ini. saya tidak menyangka jika banyak reader yang menunggu klanjutan ff ini. terima kasih banyak. Oh iya di chapter sebelumnya banyak dari reader yang mengatakan bahwa ff ini mirip dengan ff _**Lycantrophes karya author Chang Chang **_. Saya pribadi memang penggemar dari ff tersebut dan saya pernah membaca jika author chang chang terinspirasi dari film warewolf boy. Di dalam ff ini juga ada beberapa adegan yang terinspirasi dari film tersebut. Namun saya dapat memastikan jika ff ini akan berbeda jauh dengan film warewolf boy maupun ff _**Lycantrophes. **_Jadi mengapa ff ini sedikit mirip dengan ff _**Lycantrophes **_ karena terinsiprasi dari film yang sama.

See you in next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

_Miss Wuhan present_

_Tittle : True Love_

_Author : Miss Wuhan_

_Cast : Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin_

_Pair : Kaisoo _

_Genre : You will find it_

_Length : Chaptered_

_Rated : T_

_Warning : Typos, OOC, Boys love, It's just a fanfiction_

_Happy Reading and Don't forget to RCL_

_Chapter 7_

_Incheon Internasional Airport _saat ini sedang dipadati oleh orang – orang yang berlalu lalang pergi menggunakan pesawat terbang. Bandara tersebut merupakan salah satu bandara terbesar di Korea Selatan, tidaklah heran bahwa pada _weekend_ seperti hari ini bandara semakin dipadati oleh lautan manusia. Salah satunya adalah Kyungsoo, saat ini dia sedang duduk terpaku di ruang tunggu bandara. Dia memandang sendu sebuah tiket yang akan mengantarkannya meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya, Korea Selatan. Batinnya berkecamuk, dia tidak ingin pergi ke Jepang namun situasi saat ini tidak memungkinkan dia untuk bersikap egois. Tepukan pelan pada bahunya menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunan sesaatnya. Dia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk bahunya dan disambut oleh senyum cerah milik Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Kyungsoo? Apakah kau keberatan ikut dengan kami ke Jepang?" tanya Chanyeol setelah dia duduk di bangku kosong tepat di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"_Anni hyung_ aku tidak keberatan jika harus ikut dengan kalian ke Jepang. Lagipula ini kan keinginanku sendiri tidak ada paksaan dari kalian. Tadi aku memikirkan _appa_ dan _eomma_, pasti aku akan merindukan mereka."

Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin mengendalikan mimik wajahnya di depan Chanyeol agar dia tidak mengetahui kebohongannya saat ini. Benar, Kyungsoo berbohong kepada Chanyeol. Sebenarnya dia masih merasa ragu atas keputusannya mengikuti keluarga Park ke Jepang. Usaha Kyungsoo berhasil karena Chanyeol tidak menyadari jika dirinya berbohong. Suara pengumuman dari speaker mengatakan bahwa pesawat menuju ke Jepang akan berangkat sesaat lagi. Kyungsoo dan keluarga Park bergegas menuju ke dalam pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke Jepang. Sesudah masuk ke dalam pesawat, Kyungsoo mendapatkan tempat duduk di dekat jendela dan yang duduk di sampingnya adalah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela dan memandang sendu pemandangan di luar sana. Entah mengapa di dalam benaknya hanya dipenuhi oleh satu nama.

_**Jongin jaga dirimu baik – baik.**_

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyungsoo bersama keluarga Park berada di dalam mobil yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke apartemen milik Chanyeol. Kyungsoo asyik memandangi pemandangan kota Tokyo dari jendela mobilnya. Baru pertama kali berada di Jepang sudah membuatnya begitu mengagumi negeri sakura tersebut. Mata bulat Kyungsoo tak henti memandang kagum gedung – gedung pencakar langit yang di laluinya. Sementara Kyungsoo sibuk mengangumi pemandangan, di sebelahnya Chanyeol justru sibuk memandang wajah Kyungsoo dari samping.

Dia begitu terpesona akan sosok Kyungsoo saat ini. Dimana mata bulat Kyungsoo berbinar – binar sambil menggumamkan kata pujian saat melihat pemandangan melalui kaca jendela mobilnya. Tanpa terasa kedua sudut bibir Chanyeol membentuk kurva melengkung menghiasi wajah tampannya saat melihat betapa imutnya kelakuan Kyungsoo saat ini. Sepertinya bukan hanya Chanyeol yang tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo, kedua orang tua Chanyeol juga tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkejut di saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpa bahunya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah bahunya dan mendapati kepala Chanyeol tengah bersandar di bahunya. Kedua kelopak mata Chanyeol tertutup menandakan bahwa dia sedang tertidur. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis saat mendengar dengkuran halus dari mulut Chanyeol. Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak ke kepala Chanyeol membenarkan posisi kepalanya agar lebih nyaman di bahu Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo melirik jaket yang ada di pahanya lalu mengambil jaket tersebut dan menyampirkan jaket tersebut ke badan Chanyeol. Badan Chanyeol sempat bergerak karena terganggu dengan pergerakan Kyungsoo. melihat hal itu Kyungsoo mengusap perlahan dahi Chanyeol agar dia kembali tertidur. Dan usaha Kyungsoo berhasil, Chanyeol kembali tertidur dan semakin menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo.

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua jam dari bandara menuju ke apartemen Chanyeol yang terletak di kawasan elit di kota Tokyo. Mobil yang ditumpangi Kyungsoo bersama keluarga Park saat ini tengah berhenti di depan lobi apartemen Chanyeol. Kedua orang tua Chanyeol beranjak keluar dari mobil. Tuan Park berjalan menuju ke bagasi untuk mengeluarkan koper – koper sedangkan Nyonya Park membuka pintu penumpang untuk membangunkan Kyungsoo dan anaknya. Senyum Nyonya Park mengembang ketika dia melihat posisi Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol di dalam mobil.

Keduanya terlelap dengan kepala Chanyeol yang bersandar di bahu Kyungsoo sedangkan kepala Kyungsoo bertengger manis di atas kepala Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Ibu Chanyeol masih ingin lebih lama melihat pemandangan manis di antara anak dan calon menantunya. Namun niatan itu harus diurungkan karena merasa tidak tega dengan tidur dalam posisi seperti itu membuat tidak nyaman dan badan menjadi pegal. Dengan perlahan ibu Chanyeol menepuk pipi bulat Kyungsoo bermaksud untuk membangunkannya. Mata Kyungsoo mengerjap pelan lalu tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Kita sudah sampai _chagi_. Setelah ini beristirahatlah _eommanim_ tahu kau pasti lelah dengan pejalanan ini." kata Nyonya Park.

"Baik _eommanim_. Saya dan Chanyeol akan segera menyusul." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membangunkan Chanyeol perlahan setelah Nyonya Park pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan dan menyadari bahwa mereka telah sampai di apartemen miliknya.

"Apakah aku sudah lama tertidur _Kyungie_?"

"_Anni hyung_. Kita baru saja sampai. Ayo _hyung_ kita naik kau harus segera beristirahat."

Chanyeol menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan. Setelah sepenuhnya sadar, Chanyeol keluar dari mobil di bantu dengan Kyungsoo yang memapah tubuhnya. Chanyeol tertegun sejenak, kedua matanya memandang terkejut kepada lengan Kyungsoo yang saat ini memegang erat tangannya. Lututnya serasa lemas, jantungnya berdetak tak terkendali, karena Kyungsoo yang memegang erat tangannya. Sebenarnya dia sudah sering memegang tangan Kyungsoo namun baru kali ini Kyungsoo memeluk tangannya terlebih dahulu. Dan tidak dapat di pungkiri kejadian sederhana yang di lakukan oleh Kyungsoo dapat berdampak seperti itu pada tubuh Chanyeol. Keduanya pun naik ke apartemen Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya Chanyeol menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada supirnya untuk di parkir.

Kini mereka telah berada di apartemen nomor 77 milik Chanyeol. Setelah memasukkan kata sandi mereka berdua masuk ke dalam apartemen dan melihat kedua orang tua Chanyeol saat ini tengah sibuk membereskan koper. Kyungsoo mendudukkan Chanyeol di atas sofa kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri kedua orang tua Chanyeol.

"_Appanim, eommanim_ silahkan beristirahat. Biar aku saja yang membereskan koper – koper itu." kata Kyungsoo.

"_Anni_ Kyungsoo biar _appa_ dan _eomma_ yang membereskan ini. Kau dan Chanyeol beristirahat saja di kamar. Bukankah saat ini waktunya Chanyeol untuk minum obat?" tanya Tuan Park.

"Tapi appa dan eommanim juga pasti kelelahan. Biarkan aku yang membereskan koper – koper itu setelah selesai merawat Chanyeol."

Chanyeol berserta kedua orang tuanya ingin menolak keinginnan Kyungsoo. namun melihat muka memelas yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo saat ini membuat siapapun tidak tega untuk menolak keinginannya. Alhasil dengan terpaksa ketiga orang tersebut menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengantar kedua orang tua Chanyeol untuk beristirahat di salah satu kamar yang ada di apartemen Chanyeol. Di apartemen ini mempunyai 3 kamar, yaitu dua kamar utama dan satu kamar tamu. Setelah selesai mengantarkan kedua orang tua Chanyeol, Kyungsoo kembali ke ruang tamu untuk menghampiri si pemilik apartemen. Dia membantu Chanyeol untuk pindah ke dalam kamar Chanyeol yeng terletak di lantai dua apartemen ini. Begitu pintu kamar Chanyeol di buka dan lampu yang berada di kamar tersebut menyala secara otomatis kedua mata Kyungsoo langsung membola. Bagaimana tidak jika pada saat lampu menyala mata bulatnya bisa melihat banyak sekali fotonya yang terpampang di dinding kamar Chanyeol. Mulai dari ekspresi Kyungsoo yang tengah tertawa, cemberut, tersenyum, sedih, menangis, bahkan ketika Kyungsoo tengah tertidur. Di lihat dari pengambilan gambar dipastikan bahwa sang objek tidak menyadari jika dia dijadikan bidikan foto. Otomatis membuat pergerakan Kyungsoo diam terpaku di ambang pintu kamar Chanyeol.

Menyadari tatapan bingung yang di tunjukkan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol diliputi perasaan was – was. Dia khawatir jika Kyungsoo akan membencinya yang memasang banyak foto Kyungsoo di kamarnya.

"_Mianhae_ Soo jika aku memasang banyak fotomu tanpa izin darimu." Kata Chanyeol sambil menundukkan wajahnya merasa bersalah.

"Sejak kapan _Hyung_? Sejak kapan kau mulai mengambil foto – fotoku?"

"Sudah sejak lama Soo. Apakah kau marah?"

"_Anni hyung_ aku tidak marah hanya saja terlalu kaget kau mengambil banyak sekali fotoku dan aku tidak menyadarinya."

Kyungsoo memberikan senyuman tulus yang mampu menenangkan hati Chanyeol yang semula gelisah. Chanyeol pun membalas senyum tersebut dengan sepenuh hati. Dia semakin mencintai sosok yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. Kebaikan yang di miliki Kyungsoo membuatnya di cintai banyak orang, termasuk dirinya yang sudah terjatuh akan pesona Kyungsoo.

Namja mungil tersebut membantu Chanyeol berbaring di ranjangnya. Chanyeol sesekali meringis kesakitan ketika tangannya yang terluka tidak sengaja tersenggol. Dengan hati – hati Kyungsoo meletakkan sebuah bantal di bawah tangan Chanyeol yang terluka. Kyungsoo akan beranjak pergi namun Chanyeol menahan dengan Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang tidak terluka.

"Kau mau kemana Soo?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur. Kau harus makan lalu meminum obatmu _hyung_."

"Jangan kau di sini saja. Kau sudah terlalu lelah untuk membuat bubur Soo. Di tas ku ada roti yang tadi belum sempat ku makan. Aku akan memakan roti itu lalu meminum obat."

"Tapi hyung"

"Lihatlah keadaanmu saat ini _Kyungie_. Raut wajahmu sudah menandakan bahwa kau sangat lelah. Kumohon jangan memaksakan dirimu. Aku tidak mau jika kau sampai terjatuh sakit karena kelelahan." Sela Chanyeol memotong perkataan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun menuruti perkataan Chanyeol. Tidak bisa di pungkiri bahwa dia merasa kelelahan saat ini. Dia berjalan menuju tas Chanyeol dan mengambil roti dan obat – obatan yang akan di minum Chanyeol.

"Temani aku sampai aku tertidur _Kyungie_. Kau mau kan?" tanya Chanyeol setelah dia selesai meminum obat yang di berikan oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengindahkan keinginan Chanyeol. Dia sudah hafal dengan sifat Chanyeol yang berubah manja jika dia yang merawatnya saat Chanyeol sakit. Chanyeol meminggirkan posisi tidurnya memberikan tempat bagi Kyungsoo untuk berbaring di sampingnya. Kyungsoo menurut dan memposisikan dirinya di samping Chanyeol, tidak sampai berbaring hanya punggung Kyungsoo yang bersandar kepada kepala ranjang. Kepala Chanyeol bergerak menuju paha Kyungsoo dan menyamankan posisi tidurnya di pangkuan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun mengelus perlahan rambut hitam legam milik Chanyeol dan menyanyikan _lullaby _agar Chanyeol segera mengarungi mimpi. Merasa jika namja yang berada di pangkuannya sudah terlelap tidur, Kyungsoo menghentikan usapan lembutnya di kepala Chanyeol. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala ranjang dan mencoba untuk tidur. Meskipun posisi tidurnya saat ini tidak nyaman tetapi Kyungsoo tidak beranjak dari posisinya saat ini. Dia takut akan membangunkan Chanyeol jika dia mengubah posisi badannya.

Chanyeol yang sebelumnya memejamkan matanya kali ini membuka kedua matanya lalu mendongak untuk menatap Kyungsoo. sebenarnya sedari tadi dia belum tertidur, dia hanya menikmati sentuhan hangat Kyungsoo di kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata. Namun Kyungsoo salah mengira bahwa dirinya sudah tertidur. Dengan hati – hati Chanyeol bangun dari posisinya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur. Dia bisa melihat gurat kelelahan di wajah Kyungsoo dan hal itu mengubah raut wajah Chanyeol menjadi sendu. Tangannya yang tidak terluka terulur ke tengkuk Kyungsoo lalu memindahkan kepala Kyungsoo ke bahunya. Meskipun dengan susah payah karena satu tangannya yang terluka, dia membaringkan Kyungsoo di ranjangnya. setelah berhasil membaringkan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti Kyungsoo sampai sebatas dadanya. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang semakin menyamankan tidurnya dengan selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Pipi Chanyeol merona merah saat dia mengingat kejadian hari ini dimana Kyungsoo merawatnya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Apa reaksimu jika mengetahui bahwa selama ini aku mencintaimu Soo?" tangan Chanyeol menyibak poni yang menutupi wajah rupawan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau menyadari perasaanku kepadamu?" kali ini tangan Chanyeol meraba wajah Kyungsoo yang halus dan lembut seperti bayi.

"_**Saranghae**_** Do Kyungsoo**"

Tangan Chanyeol yang tadi meraba wajah Kyungsoo saat ini berhenti tepat di sudut bibir _heart shape_ milik Kyungsoo. Dengan jantung yang bekerja dua kali lipat dia memajukan wajahnya kemudian menutup kedua netranya saat tidak ada jarak lagi antara bibirnya dan bibir Kyungsoo. Chanyeol memberikan kecupan ringan pada bibir Kyungsoo, merasakan betapa manisnya bibir Kyungsoo. Selama ini dia hanya bisa membayangkan mencium bibir Kyungsoo dan saat ini dia menyadari bahwa bibir Kyungsoo sudah menjadi heroin tersendiri baginya.

Bisa dikatakan Chanyeol lelaki brengsek karena telah merebut ciuman seseorang pada saat yang bersangkutan sedang terlelap tidur. Namun dia tidak bisa menahan perasaan yang bergejolak di dalam dadanya. Setiap melihat Kyungsoo perasaan egoisnya akan mendominasi. Tetapi selama ini dia bisa menahan egonya karena Kyungsoo belum mengetahui perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Chanyeol tidak yakin dia akan mampu menahan egonya lebih lama lagi. melihat interaksi antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin membuatnya cemburu. Baginya tidak ada yang bisa merebut Kyungsoo darinya, dan tidak ada satu pun orang yang memiliki Kyungsoo selain dirinya. Tak selang berapa lama Chanyeol melepaskan kecupannya di bibir Kyungsoo, dia terpaksa melepaskan tautan tersebut. Jika tidak, Chanyeol takut dia akan lepas kendali. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo menyusul sang pujaan hati mengarungi alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di kota Tokyo sudah dihiasi oleh rintik – rintik hujan yang membuat suhu menjadi semakin dingin. Kyungsoo mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya ketika rasa dingin itu serasa menusuk tulang dan sendi – sendi tubuhnya. Sudah seminggu Kyungsoo berada di sini tetapi dia masih belum sepenuhnya beradaptasi dengan cuaca yang berada di Tokyo. Meskipun berada di dalam apartemen tetapi rasa dingin tetap di rasakan Kyungsoo. sewaktu dia bangun tidur, dia mendapati sebuah memo kecil terpasang di pintu lemari es dapur. Isi dari memo tersebut adalah kedua orang tua Chanyeol harus pergi ke Kyoto untuk urusan bisnis dan menitipkan Chanyeol kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berniat untuk membuat sup hangat di hari yang dingin ini. Kyungsoo membuka lemari es dan mulai menyiapkan bahan – bahan yang akan digunakannya untuk membuat sup rumput laut.

Kyungsoo membawa nampan yang berisi dua mangkok sup ke dalam kamar Chanyeol. Dia sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Chanyeol tengah sibuk dengan laptop yang berada di pangkuannya. Kyungsoo meletakkan nampan tersebut di meja kerja yang berada di dekat ranjang. Karena terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaannya, Chanyeol sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo di sebelahnya. Dia baru tersadar saat Kyungsoo memanggil namanya dengan bibir yang mengerucut pertanda dia sedang sebal karena sedari tadi di abaikan.

"Oh _Kyungie_? Sejak kapan kau berada di sini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tampang tak berdosa yang justru membuat Kyungsoo semakin sebal.

"Sudah dari tadi. _Hyung_ saja yang terlalu asyik berkencan dengan laptopmu sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiranku"

"_Mianhae Kyungie_ pekerjaan ku kali ini dikejar _deadline_. Dan aku harus segera menyelesaikannya."

"Pedulikan saja laptop dan pekerjaanmu hyung. Tidak usah perdulikan aku lagi." Kyungsoo sudah akan beranjak dari duduknya tapi Chanyeol menahan pergerakannya.

"Kau marah kepadaku Soo?"

"Tidak. Siapa yang marah aku tidak marah kepadamu hyung hanya kerena kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu dan mengabaikanku."

Chanyeol berusaha keras menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Jika dia tertawa saat ini maka Kyungsoo akan lebih marah dan sebal kerenanya.

"Maafkan aku tetapi pekerjaan ku saat ini di kejar _deadline_ Soo. Kuharap kau mengerti."

"Tetapi _hyung_ kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu dan mengabaikan kesehatanmu. Kau tahu hyung aku serasa tidak berguna berada di sini karena kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu daripada kesehatanmu sendiri."

Jantung Chanyeol mencelos saat mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari Kyungsoo. Memang selama seminggu belakangan ini dia memang di sibukkan dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan tidak memperhatikan kesehatannya. Meskipun Kyungsoo sudah menjaga dan merawatnya dengan sangat baik, Chanyeol sering mencuri – curi waktu di saat Kyungsoo tertidur untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena membuat hati Kyungsoo terluka karena sikap bodohnya. Chanyeol menyingkirkan laptop yang berada di pangkuannya ke meja sebelah ranjangnya kemudian membawa tubuh bergetar Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Mianhae_ soo. _Jeongmal mianhae_ . Aku berjanji mulai sekarang aku akan menuruti semua perkataanmu dan menjaga kesehatanku." Ucap Chanyeol lirih lalu mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo sayang seakan menyalurkan rasa sesalnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Mencoba menyembunyikan dari Chanyeol jika dia sedang menangis saat ini.

"Tatap mataku Soo." Chanyeol mengarahkan Kyungsoo agar menatapnya. Dan hati Chanyeol teriris ketika melihat air mata mengalir dari kedua netra orang yang dicintainya. Tangan Chanyeol mengusap lelehan air mata di pipi Kyungsoo secara perlahan lalu mengecup kening Kyungsoo lama. Kyungsoo pun memejamkan matanya saat merasakan kelembutan ciuman yang diberikan Chanyeol kepadanya. Mendapat perlakuan yang begitu lembut membuat Kyungsoo merasakan ketenangan di dalam hatinya.

"Benar Soo. Apakah kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "Kalau begitu bisakah kau meluangkan waktumu untuk beristirahat dan tidak memikirkan perkerjaanmu selama satu hari saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar permintaan Kyungsoo. Kenapa selama ini dia hanya memikirkan pekerjaannya padahal Kyungsoo selalu memikirkan kesehatannya? Chanyeol berjanji dia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Chanyeol kembali mendekap namja mungil tersebut dan berbisik lirih di telinga Kyungsoo.

"_Everything for you_ Soo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara deru mesin mobil mendominasi diantara dua namja yang saat ini menikmati keheningan di dalam mobil. Pemuda bermarga Park masih berkonsentrasi menyetir sedangkan pemuda lainnya yang bermarga Do masih terpaku kepada pemandangan yang tersaji di jendela mobil. Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengajak Kyungsoo jalan – jalan setelah hampir sepuluh hari kedatangan Kyungsoo ke Jepang. Karena kesehatan Chanyeol yang mulai membaik maka Kyungsoo menerima tawaran jalan – jalan dari Chanyeol. Sehari sebelumnya Chanyeol mengajak Kyungsoo ke pulau Hokkaido yang terletak di sebelah utara Jepang dengan menggunakan helikopter pribadi milik Chanyeol. Kyungsoo pun tidak tahu kemana Chanyeol akan mengajaknya pergi di hari keduanya di Pulau Hokkaido ini.

"Kita akan pergi kemana _Hyung_?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Kita sekarang berada di kota Hakodate dan kali ini kita akan naik ke puncak gunung Hakodate Soo"

"_MWO_ kita akan mendaki? Tetapi aku tidak membawa persiapan untuk mendaki gunung _Hyung_"

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan polos yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. "Kita tidak perlu mendaki gunung Soo. Disana tersedia _cable car_ dan kita akan menaiki _cable car_ tersebut."

Kyungsoo tanpak begitu tertarik dengan tempat yang di ceritakan oleh Chanyeol. Dia sudah merasa tidak sabar melihat sendiri pemandangan gunung Hakodate yang sudah di ceritakan Chanyeol. Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya kepada pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo untuk segera memasuki cable car yang akan membawa mereka ke puncak gunung Hakodate. Tinggi gunung Hakodate mencapai 344m dan waktu terbaik untuk melihat pemandangan dari puncak gunung tersebut adalah saat malam hari. Kyungsoo beruntung karena Chanyeol mengajaknya pada saat malam hari.

Cable car yang di naiki mereka berhenti, ketika hendak keluar mata Kyungsoo di tutup oleh kedua telapak tangan Chanyeol sehingga saat ini hanya gelap yang bisa di rasakan Kyungsoo.

"_Hyung_ kenapa kau menutup mataku? Aku kan ingin melihat pemandangannya." Gerutu Kyungsoo merasa sebal karena Chanyeol yang menutup kedua matanya.

"Sabar Soo aku akan memberikan kejutan kepadamu. Bersabarlah _ne_ aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukai kejutan yang kuberikan kepadamu."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah kemana Chanyeol akan membawanya saat ini. dengan langkah perlahan – lahan Chanyeol membantu Kyungsoo berjalan. Kyungsoo merasakan Chanyeol berhenti dan dia berfikir apakah mereka sudah sampai lalu apa kejutan yang akan diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Itulah pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di pikiran Kyungsoo.

"Buka matamu secara perlahan – lahan Soo." Ujar Chanyeol lirih di telinga Kyungsoo.

Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya. Matanya membelalak dan dengan refleks menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya melihat pemandangan spektakuler yang tersaji di depan matanya. Dari atas puncak gunung ini Kyungsoo dapat melihat indahnya pemandangan malam dengan bintang – bintang yang bertaburan di atasnya. Dan juga gemerlapnya pemandangan lampu – lampu kota yang semakin menambah kadar keindahan pemandangan di atas sini. Kota Hakodate terletak di semenanjung Kameda, dan Gunung Hakodate berada di ujung semenanjung tersebut. Di tempat ini dapat melihat kota yang di apit oleh dua bagian laut. Membuat suasana di puncak gunung tersebut terasa lebih romantis.

"Apakah kau menyukai pemandangannya Soo?" tanya Chanyeol

"Pemandangan di sini sangat spektakuler _Hyung_. _Gomawo_ kau telah membawaku ke tempat seindah ini."

"Kau belum melihat kejutan yang sesungguhnya sudah ku siapkan untukmu Kyungie."

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menanyakan apa maksud dari perkataan Chanyeol. Tiba – tiba Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya tinggi – tinggi lalu terdengarlah suara ledakan kembang api yang mempercantik langit malam. Kyungsoo semakin terkagum – kagum dengan pemandangan di depan matanya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol dan memandang penuh terima kasih kepada Chanyeol karena memberikan kejutan yang sangat indah untuknya.

"_Saengil chukkae hamnida uri_ Kyungsoo. _Mianhae_ jika aku terlambat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadamu. Apakah kau menyukai kejutan yang kuberikan?"

Kyungsoo menerjang Chanyeol dengan sebuah pelukan erat hingga membuat Chanyeol hampir terjengkang ke belakang jika saja dia tidak bisa mengendalikan keseimbangannya. Kyungsoo berulang kali mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Chanyeol. Hari ini Kyungsoo merasa senang dan semua beban terangkat dari kedua pundaknya. Bahkan dia melupakan Kim Jongin yang selama ini selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai menikmati pemandangan malam dari puncak Gunung Hakodate kini mereka beruda sedang berada di sebuah restoran yang berada di sekitar puncak gunung untuk makan malam. Di dalam restoran di penuhi oleh banyak pasangan yang juga menikmati pemandangan malam hari di puncak gunung Hakodate. Mereka berdua memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela supaya mereka bisa makan sekaligus menikmati pemandangan. Setelah selesai memesan makanan Chanyeol berpamitan untuk pergi sebentar kepada Kyungsoo. kyungsoo menyerngitkan dahinya bingung ketika melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju ke arah panggung tempat dimana penyanyi akan menghibur para pengunjung restoran.

"Bisa mohon perhatian kalian semuanya yang berada di sini? Saya ingin menyampaikan perasaan yang sudah lama saya pendam kepada seseorang yang saya cintai. Dan kebetulan orang yang sangat saya cintai juga berada di restoran ini."

Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan sorakan dari para pengunjung di restoran. Di pikirannya saat ini dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan mengapa Chanyeol berdiri di atas panggung tersebut. Karena Chanyeol menggunakan bahasa Jepang maka Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Saya akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk mewakili perasaan saya yang sesungguhnya terhadap orang yang saya cintai. Saya akan menyatakan perasaan cinta saya dan saya mohon doa dari kalian semua agar dia dapat menerima cinta saya."

Tak selang beberapa lama suara dentingan indah dari piano dan suara merdu Chanyeol yang menyanyikan lagu _My Answer_ menggema di restoran tersebut. Para pengunjung restoran tersebut ikut terhanyut dengan alunan nada romantis yang diperdengarkan oleh Chanyeol. Dada Kyungsoo bergemuruh ketika Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan sepenuh hati. Dia bisa merasakan dalamnya perasaan cinta yang dimiliki Chanyeol melalui lagu tersebut.

Para pengunjung memberikan _standing applause_ kepada Chanyeol setelah dia menyelesaikan penampilan memukaunya. Selanjutnya dia berjalan menuju ke arah Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah tak terbaca. Chanyeol duduk dengan gugup di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terheran menyadari gelagat gugup pada diri Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau begitu gugup seperti itu Hyung? Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Mengapa para pengunjung langsung bersorak heboh setelah mendengar kata – kata darimu? Kenapa pula kau berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang aku kan tidak mengerti." Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tadi berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang agar semua pengunjung di restoran ini dapat mendoakan ku."

"Mendoakan mu dalam hal apa?"

"Mendoakanku agar aku berhasil menyatakan perasaan cintaku kepada orang yang aku cintai. Dan orang yang selama ini ku cintai berada tepat di hadapanku."

Jantung Kyungsoo seakan berhenti berdetak mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol, orang yang selama ini di anggap sebagai kakaknya ternyata mempunyai perasaan lebih terhadap Kyungsoo. chanyeol beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Kyungsoo. Sontak saja hal tersebut membuat pengunjung di restoran tersebut berteriak heboh melihat hal romantis yang di lakukan Chanyeol.

"Orang yang selama ini aku cintai adalah kau Kyungsoo. Sudah lama aku memendam perasaan cinta kepadamu namun baru saat ini aku berani untuk mengungkapkan segala perasaan cinta yang membuncah di dalam dadaku. Memang aku bukan namja yang bisa berlaku romantis untuk menyenangkan hati pasangannya. Namun satu hal yang pasti perasaan yang kurasakan kepadamu sangat tulus Kyungsoo. jadi maukah kau menerima permintaan cinta dariku?"

Raut wajah Chanyeol menengang dengan keringat dingin sudah mulai mengalir di wajah tampannya ketika dia menantikan jawaban apa yang akan di sampaikan oleh Kyungsoo. Apakah perasaan cintanya diterima atau hal buruk akan terjadi ketika Kyungsoo menolak perasaan cintanya. Kyungsoo sudah akan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan perasaannya kepada Chanyeol namun hai itu di urungkan ketika terdengar dering telepon Kyungsoo yang berbunyi. Chanyeol mendengus sebal ketika Kyungsoo meminta izin kepadanya untuk menerima telepon. Tetapi ketika Kyungsoo menjelaskan bahwa telepon itu berasal dari ayahnya Chanyeol pun mengisyaratkan dengan kepala agar Kyungsoo menerima telepon dari ayahnya. Kyungsoo berjalan menghindari Chanyeol ketika menerima telepon dari ayahnya sedangkan namja yang memiliki perawakan tinggi tersebut bangkit dari posisi bersimpuhnya.

Tak selang berapa lama Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tergesa – gesa dengan bulir – bulir air mata yang terjatuh di kedua mata indahnya. Chanyeol panik saat menyadari tubuh Kyungsoo hampir saja oleng namun dengan sigap Chanyeol memeluk erat pinggang Kyungsoo agar tidak sampai terjatuh.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggoyang – goyangkan kedua bahu Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus segera kembali ke Seoul hyung." Ucap Kyungsoo terbata – bata dengan pandangan mata menatap Chanyeol nanar.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada keluargamu di Seoul Soo?"

"_Anni_ bukan keluargaku hyung"

"Lalu siapa?"

"Jongin, Kim Jongin dia sekarang membutuhkanku hyung dan aku harus segera pulang ke Seoul."

Tangan Kyungsoo menarik pergelangan tangan Chanyeol agar pemuda tersebut mau pergi dari restoran ini. Kepala Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan heran melihat Chanyeol yang masih berdiri mematung di tampatnya.

"Kenapa kau masih diam hyung. Ayo kita segera pulang."

"Tidak bisakah kau tetap tinggal di sini Soo. Aku masih sakit dan aku sangat membutuhkanmu di sisiku saat ini."

"_Jeongmal mianhae_ hyung Jongin lebih membutuhkanku untuk saat ini."

Chanyeol menggeleng – gelengan kepalanya mendengar ucapan menyakitkan yang di lontarkan oleh Kyungsoo. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi darinya. Dengan kasar Chanyeol merobek perban yang berada di tangannya dengan pisau yang tersedia di meja restoran tersebut. Luka Chanyeol yang belum sembuh sepenuhnya di tambah goresan dari pisau menyebabkan darah menetes – netes dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau lihat Soo aku masih sakit dan kumohon jangan pergi dari sisiku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah pucat karena kehilangan banyak darah. Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri Chanyeol kemudian dengan langkah gemetar dia mambawa Chanyeol keluar dari restoran tersebut. sesampainya di mobil Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mendudukkan Chanyeol di kursi penumpang dan memberikan pertolongan pertama pada luka Chanyeol. Setelah selesai mengganti perban, Kyungsoo mengendarai mobil tersebut dengan kecepatan maksimal menuju ke hotel tempat mereka menginap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggeliat pelan di atas tempat tidur karena terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang menyinari wajahnya. Dia merubah posisi menyamping untuk memunggungi arah cahaya matahari. Chanyeol terheran di saat dirinya tidak menemukan keberadaan Kyungsoo di sisi tempat tidurnya. Biasanya namja bermata bulat tersebut akan tidur di sebelah Chanyeol namun kali ini dia tidak mendapati keberadaan Kyungsoo. Dengan gerak refleks dia bangkit dari tampat tidurnya dan berteriak mencari Kyungsoo. Mata tajam Chanyeol menemukan sebuah _sticky note_ yang tertempel di meja samping tempat tidurnya kemudian membaca _sticky note_ tersebut.

_Mianhae hyung aku harus kembali ke Seoul karena Jongin lebih membutuhkanku untuk saat ini. Kau boleh membenciku setelah ini karena telah meninggalkanmu hyung. Aku sudah menelepon kedua orang tuamu untuk menjemputmu dan membawamu pulang ke Tokyo. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf hyung_

_Do Kyungsoo_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHKK" teriak Chanyeol frustasi. Dia tidak habis fikir jika Kyungsoo akan tega meninggalkannya. Tangannya meremat _sticky note_ kasar dan membuangnya. Nafas Chanyeol terengah – engah, kemarahan sudah menguasai dirinya untuk saat ini. Di benaknya hanya terdapat satu nama yang membuat emosinya meledak seperti saat ini.

"Kim Jongin kau harus membayar semua ini." ucap Chanyeol dengan aura membunuh yang pekat.

(TBC/END)

Author Note:

Saya senang sekali dengan respon yang reader berikan di Chapter sebelumnya. Saya sungguh terharu dengan banyak reader yang memberikan review di chapter sebelumnya. Jeongmal khamsahamnida. Dan sekali lagi maafkan saya jika kelanjutan ff ini sangat lama. Selanjutnya saya akan berusaha untuk lebih cepat dalam mengupdate kelanjutan ff ini.

**Special thanks too:**

**Baby Crong****, ****humaira9394****, ****DEERA****, ****BaconieSonjay**** , ****ludeerhan****, ****Nurfadillah****, ****taufikunn9****, ****parkyolo****, **** 369**** , ****syifa, ****ananda, ****sallsabilla, ****kyungjong, ****Guest, ****Kaisoo Shipper29, ****kyungin, cute, ****JonginDO****, ****V3, ****cutepororo, ****nm, ****Lovesoo****, ****cutepororo, ****kyung1214, ****, ****whenKmeetK****, ****meyriza**

Mind to review?


	8. Chapter 8

_Tubuh kecil Jongin bergetar hebat melihat pemandangan mengerikan yang terjadi di hadapannya saat ini. Tubuh ringkih tersebut semakin menyudutkan dirinya di bawah kolong meja kala dia mendengar teriakan penuh kesakitan orang – orang di sekitarnya. Namja kecil berusia enam tahun tersebut menggigit bibirnya dan menutup mulutnya rapat – rapat berusaha agar suara isakan tangisnya tidak sampai terdengar. Dia masih mengingat dengan baik pesan kedua orang tuanya agar dia bersembunyi di tempat yang aman. Karena jika sampai orang – orang tersebut menemukannya, Jongin akan berada di dalam bahaya. _

_Airmatanya semakin deras turun tatkala dia mendengar suara pistol yang memekakkan telinga di malam yang mencekam itu. Tangan kecilnya yang bergetar hebat berusaha keras untuk menutup kedua telinganya agar dia tidak bisa mendengarkan suara tembakan pistol dan teriakan kesakitan orang – orang yang terkena timah panas. Namun usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Suara – suara mengerikan tersebut masih terdengar di gendang telinganya._

_Jongin berdoa di dalam hati atas keselamatan kedua orang tuanya. Dirinya tidak bisa membayangkan jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpa kedua orang tuanya. Bagaimana jika kedua orang tuanya tidak selamat dan meninggalkannya sendirian di dunia ini? Perasaan takut kehilangan semakin menghantui Jongin kecil. Ingin sekali dia berlari dari tempat ini dan menyelamatkan kedua orangtuanya dari para penjahat itu. namun dia tidak memiliki kekuatan dan keberanian sebesar itu. _

_Mata Jongin membelalak lebar ketika salah seorang penjahat tersebut menemukan tempat persembunyiannya. Penjahat itu menarik paksa Jongin agar dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Tubuh kecil Jongin meronta hebat tetapi hal itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Tubuh ringkih Jongin tentu saja kalah apabila di bandingkan dengan tubuh kekar penjahat itu. Ayah Jongin berusaha melepaskan diri dari sekapan penjahat untuk menyelamatkan Jongin. Bukan hal yang mudah bagi ayah Jongin untuk melepaskan diri. Karena setiap kali ayah Jongin berusaha untuk memberontak maka dia akan mendapatkan pukulan bertubi – tubi di tubuhnya. _

"_Jangan sentuh anakku." Teriak ibu Jongin disertai tangis penuh ketakutan menggema di rumah keluarga Kim. Ibu mana yang tidak merasa ketakutan ketika melihat anaknya terancam bahaya._

_Penjahat tersebut hanya tersenyum meremehkan mendengar permintaan dari ibu Jongin. Seakan – akan perkataan ibu Jongin adalah hal yang paling lucu baginya. Dengan kasar dia menghempaskan tubuh Jongin hingga tubuh itu terjatuh ke tanah dengan keras. Tangis Jongin semakin menjadi kala dirinya merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa melanda tubuhnya._

_Sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut kedua orang tua Jongin di tujukan kepada penjahat yang bertindak kasar kepada anaknya. Jongin dengan susah payah berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke dua orang tuanya. Pelukan hangat dari ibunya langsung di rasakan oleh Jongin. Usapan lembut dari ibunya membuat ketakutan yang selama ini dirasakan Jongin perlahan sirna._

"_Eomma Jongie takut. Jangan pernah tinggalkan Jongie sendiri. Jongie takut sendirian." Lirih Jongin sesenggukan lalu semakin merapatkan pelukannya kepada ibu tercinta._

"_Sttt Jongie jangan menangis dan takut lagi. Appa dan eomma tidak akan meninggalkan Jongie sendirian."_

_Tanpa disadari oleh kedua pasangan ibu dan anak tersebut salah seorang penjahat yang mempunyai badan paling besar berjalan mendekati keduanya dengan sebilah pisau tajam di genggamannya. Ayah Jongin yang menyadari jika anaknya akan mendapatkan bahaya ketika penjahat itu mengarahkan pisaunya ke arah punggung Jongin. Ayah Jongin segera berlari melindungi anaknya saat penjahat itu akan menusuk punggung Jongin. Teriakan kesakitan ayah Jongin terdengar memekakkan telinga ketika pisau tersebut menembus dadanya._

_Jongin dan ibunya berlari menghampiri tubuh sekarat ayahnya. Tangis keduanya semakin menjadi melihat orang yang mereka sayangi hampir meregang nyawa. Dengan tangan gemetar hebat Jongin mencoba menghentikan darah yang mengalir deras dari dada ayahnya. Namun sayang, usaha yang di lakukan Jongin tidak bisa menyelamatkan ayahnya. Ibu Jongin menggoyang – goyangkan badan ayah Jongin yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Berharap jika suaminya masih bernafas. _

"_KALIAN BUKAN MANUSIA. KALIAN IBLIS."maki ibu Jongin. _

"_Sudah menjadi tugas kami untuk melenyapkan seluruh keluarga Kim. Padahal kami ingin membunuh anak tunggal kalian terlebih dahulu. Tetapi ayahnya bersikap layaknya pahlawan demi menyelamatkan putranya. Sekarang saatnya anakmu yang meregang nyawa. Setelah itu baru aku yang akan menghabisimu Kim Hana."_

"_ANDWE JANGAN SAKITI ANAKKU. JANGAN KAU SENTUH ANAKKU. AKU MOHON BUNUHLAH AKU ASALKAN ANAKKU BISA SELAMAT. BIARKAN JONGIN HIDUP."_

_Mata tajam penjahat itu beralih ke tubuh gemetar Jongin yang saat ini berada di dalam pelukan ibunya. Dia memperhatikan Jongin dan tersentak ketika kedua matanya bertatapan langsung dengan kedua mata Jongin. Meskipun tubuhnya bergetar namun sorot mata Jongin menunjukkan sebaliknya. Dia bisa melihat amarah yang membara dan aura membunuh yang kuat keluar dari Jongin. Dan terlintaslah sebuah ide untuk membiarkan Jongin hidup untuk saat ini. Dia akan mendidik Jongin menjadi mesin pembunuh baru di gank mereka._

"_Sehun, Tao bawa bocah kecil itu ke mobil. Kita akan membawanya dan menjadikannya peliharaan baru kita." _

_Mendengar perintah dari atasannya dengan segera Sehun dan Tao membawa Jongin memisahkan dia dari dekapan ibunya._

"_EOMMA ANDWE. JONGIE INGIN BERSAMA EOMMA. LEPASKAN AKU. AKU INGIN BERSAMA DENGAN EOMMAKU"_

_Dengan cepat kedua pemuda berusia 13 tahun itu membawa Jongin pergi dari tempat itu. Mengabaikan Jongin yang meronta – ronta ingin kembali kepada ibunya. Selanjutnya yang bisa di dengar oleh Jongin adalah suara tembakan sebuah pistol. Dan mulai saat itu Jongin menyadari jika dia hidup sendiri di dunia ini._

_Miss Wuhan present_

_Tittle : True Love_

_Author : Miss Wuhan_

_Cast : Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin_

_Pair : Kaisoo _

_Genre : You will find it_

_Length : Chaptered_

_Rated : T_

_Warning : Typos, OOC, Boys love, It's just a fanfiction_

_Happy Reading and Don't forget to RCL_

_Chapter 8_

Sudah dua hari sejak kepergian Kyungsoo, Jongin terjaga dari tidurnya. Setiap kali dia ingin memejamkan kedua matanya seketika itu bayangan masa lalunya selalu hadir di mimpinya. Jongin terlalu takut mengingat kejadian menyakitkan itu kembali. Maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk terjaga dan tidak memejamkan mata sama sekali selama dua hari terakhir.

Jongin kembali mengingat kejadian kelam yang menimpa keluarganya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Pada saat itu dia masih berusia enam tahun. Namun pada usia yang masih dini dia melihat kejadian yang menimbulkan trauma tersendiri baginya. Dengan kedua bola matanya sendiri dia melihat nyawa kedua orang tuanya melayang. Jongin trauma jika dia di tinggalkan oleh orang yang dia cintai. Dan kali ini dia merasakan sakitnya di tinggalkan oleh orang yang dicintai untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Mata sayu Jongin memandang nanar ke arah jendela yang berada di kamar rawatnya. Kedua matanya terfokus kepada pintu gerbang yang tertutup rapat di luar sana. Di tempat itulah terakhir kalinya dia melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

_Kyungsoo…. Gajima_

Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang Jongin keluarkan selama ini. Setiap saat dia merindukan Kyungsoo maka air mata akan otomatis keluar dari kedua matanya.Jongin berharap pintu gerbang itu akan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kyungsoo yang selama ini sangat dirindukannya. Yang dinginkannya saat ini hanya Kyungsoo. Yang dibutuhkannya saat ini hanya Kyungsoo. Hanya seorang Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan di pintu ruang kerjanya membuat Dokter Do untuk sementara menghentikan pekerjaannya dan mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk. Suster Hyeri masuk ke dalam lalu membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Suster Hyeri ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Dokter Do ramah.

"Saya hanya ingin melaporkan perkembangan pasien di kamar rawat nomor 77 dok."

"Kim Jongin? Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Sudah dua hari ini Jongin tidak mau memakan makanan yang sudah di sediakan dok. Jadi dengan terpaksa asupan yang diterima oleh Jongin hanya dari infuse. Kami sudah memaksa dia untuk makan dok. Tetapi dia akan menolaknya dan mengamuk."

Dokter Do menghela nafas berat. Pria paruh baya tersebut tidak menyangka jika Jongin akan seterpuruk ini ketika di tinggalkan oleh Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya dia berniat menghubungi Kyungsoo untuk menceritakan apa yang sudah Jongin alami. Bahwa Jongin menderita ketika ditinggalkan olehnya. Namun niat itu dia urungkan, disana Chanyeol sedang membutuhkan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Aku akan memeriksa keadaannya. Tidak mungkin bukan jika kita terus membiarkan Jongin seperti ini. keadaannya akan semakin parah. Aku akan mencoba membujuknya untuk makan."

Dokter Do melepaskan kacamatanya kemudian beranjak dari ruang kerjanya di temani oleh suster Hyeri. Ketika mereka sampai di ruang rawat Jongin, Dokter Do mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Firasatnya terbukti ketika mereka membuka pintu dan tidak menemukan keberadaan Jongin di sana. Yang dapat mereka temui hanya seorang perawat dengan bekas luka cakaran di tangannya. Suster Hyeri bergerak cepat membantu perawat tersebut membantu mengobati lukanya.

"Apa yang sebenranya terjadi? Dimana Jongin sekarang?" tanya Dokter Do.

"Tadi waktu saya ingin mengganti selang infuse Jongin dia mengamuk dan kabur dari sini Dok. Maafkan kelalaian saya." Ucap perawat tersebut sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Suster kau bantu perawat Jang. Aku akan pergi mencari Jongin." kata Dokter Do yang dijawab anggukan pelan oleh Suster Hyeri. Dokter Do bergegas pergi untuk mencari Jongin. Dia berlarian di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit untuk mencari keberadaan Jongin. Dokter do mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak untuk berpikir di mana keberadaan Jongin sekarang. Dia mempunyai firasat jika Jongin saat ini ada di tempat itu. Dia berharap firasatnya kali ini benar.

Langkah kaki Dokter Do terhenti di halaman belakang rumah sakit. Di depannya saat ini tengah berdiri seseorang yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Jongin terlihat berdiri di depan pintu gerbang yang tertutup. Di tengah teriknya sinar matahari dia berdiri dengan wajah yang sangat pucat. Dokter Do segera berlari menghampiri Jongin saat dilihatnya tubuh Jongin hampir oleng. Beruntung Dokter Do tepat waktu sehingga Jongin tidak perlu merasakan sakitnya terjatuh di tanah.

"Jongin? _Gwaenchana_?" Dokter Do bertanya dengan raut khawatir. Dia terhenyak melihat betapa mengenaskannya penampilan Jongin sekarang. Dengan wajah pucat pasi, dan mata yang memerah karena selama dua hari ini dia tidak tertidur. Dan jangan lupakan bekas air mata yang masih tercetak jelas di wajah Jongin. Siapa yang tidak iba melihat penampilan Jongin sekarang?

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Dokter Do yang mempererat pegangan tangannya pada pinggang Jongin. Jongin sudah akan memberontak dari pegangan Dokter Do sebelum dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Jongin terdiam membeku.

"Aku adalah ayah Kyungsoo. Maukah kau menuruti perkataanku? Kau harus makan dan beristirahat Jongin. Kyungsoo akan sedih jika mengetahui keadaanmu sekarang." Ucap Dokter Do.

Dokter tersebut terkejut ketika Jongin sedikit merespon apa yang dia katakan. Selama ini Jongin tidak akan merespon perkataan siapapun. Dan entah mengapa Jongin langsung bereaksi ketika dia menyebutkan nama Kyungsoo.

_Sebegitu berhargakah Kyungsoo bagimu Jongin? _

Dia menuntun Jongin untuk pergi ke kamarnya dan beristirahat disana. Namun keinginan Dokter Do tidak diindahkan oleh Jongin. Jongin tetap berdiri disana menghadap pintu gerbang rumah sakit yang tertutup rapat.

"Ayo Jongin kita harus kembali ke kamarmu dan kau bisa beristirahat di sana."

Jongin tetap tidak bergeming. Dia menatap pintu gerbang tersebut dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kyungsoo."

"Kau ingin menunggu Kyungsoo disini?" tanya Dokter Do yang dijawab anggukan lemah oleh Jongin.

"Tapi Jongin keadaanmu sekarang sedang tidak sehat. Kesahatanmu akan semakin menurun jika kau tidak makan dan beristirahat Jongin."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat reaksi Jongin membuat Dokter Do menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya percuma memaksakan kehendak kepada Jongin. Dia orang yang keras kepala. Meskipun berat hati Dokter tersebut meninggalkan Jongin yang masih diam bergeming di tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Udara dingin serasa masuk persendian tulang Jongin. Langit kota Seoul masih belum menunjukkan adanya bias cahaya sang surya. Jongin saat ini berjalan pelan dengan berpegangan pada dinding rumah sakit yang masih tampak sepi. Tidak bisa di pungkiri jika badan Jongin terasa lemas saat ini. Bahkan untuk berjalan saja Jongin harus mengandalkan dinding rumah sakit untuk membantunya berjalan. Meskipun tubuhnya sudah meronta meminta untuk istirahat tetapi langkah rintih Jongin tetap membawanya ke tempat itu. Tempat dimana dia melihat Kyungsoo meninggalkannya.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya Jongin sampai di depan gerbang rumah sakit. Dia duduk di kursi yang disediakan Dokter Do khusus untuknya. Sudah tiga hari terakhir ini Jongin melakukan kegiatan yang sama setiap hari. Duduk terdiam menunggu kehadiran Kyungsoo. Setiap hari dirinya tidak pernah berhenti berharap bahwa Kyungsoo akan datang dan tidak akan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian seperti kedua orangtuanya. Dia akan duduk dari sebelum fajar menampakkan cahayanya sampai matahari tersebut kembali ke peraduannya. Meskipun tubuh Jongin lelah untuk menunggu Kyungsoo berbeda dengan hatinya. Hati Jongin tidak akan pernah lelah untuk menunggu Kyungsoo kembali kepadanya.

Sebenarnya pegawai rumah sakit sudah melarang Jongin untuk menunggu di depan gerbang. Namun Jongin tetap _kekeuh_ berdiri dan menunggu Kyungsoo disana. Sehingga para pegawai rumah sakit tidak dapat memaksa Jongin untuk makan dan beristirahat. Mereka lebih memilih membiarkan Jongin tetap menunggu Kyungsoo. bukan hanya Dokter Do saja yang merasa iba dan tersentuh dengan perbuatan Jongin, hampir semua orang yang melihat betapa terpuruknya Jongin akan merasakan hal yang sama dengan Dokter Do. Mereka semua bisa merasakan bagaimana tulusnya perasaan Jongin kepada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekuat apapun Jongin berusaha untuk tetap bertahan menunggu Kyungsoo tetapi raga Jongin berkata sebaliknya. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah hanya bisa berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Ayah Kyungsoo terpaksa memberikan obat bius dosis tinggi kepada Jongin agar dia bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Masih segar di ingatan Dokter tersebut Jongin yang masih sempat meronta dan tidak ingin pergi dari tempatnya biasa menunggu. Baru ketika Jongin tak sadarkan diri dia dan beberapa perawat membawa Jongin ke kamarnya.

Sudah lebih dari tiga hari Jongin belum juga sadarkan diri dari tidurnya. Obat bius yang diberikan oleh Dokter Do memang memiliki dosis tinggi sehingga sampai saat ini Jongin belum terbangun. Dokter Do memandang miris tubuh Jongin yang tengah terbaring di ranjang. Tubuh Jongin semakin kurus dengan wajah yang sangat pucat. Meskipun kedua mata Jongin terpejam tetapi raut kegelisahan terpancar jelas di wajah pucatnya. Sungguh dia merasa tidak tega melihat keadaan Jongin sekarang. Jika Jongin di biarkan seperti ini terus menerus tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa dia bisa kehilangan nyawanya. Tidak, Dokter Do tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Sudah cukup dia melihat Jongin menderita selama ini. Dan dia tidak akan sanggup melihat Jongin menderita lebih dari ini.

Dokter Do kembali ke ruangannya dan mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja. Dia berniat akan menghubungi Kyungsoo dan menceritakan keadaan Jongin yang seberarnya kepada Kyungsoo. Perasaan ragu sempat menyelimuti benak ayah Kyungsoo tersebut. Tetapi ketika mengingat kembali penderitaan Jongin, dia melenyapkan perasaan ragunya dan memantapkan keputusannya. Dia menghembuskan nafas perlahan lalu menelepon anaknya yang saat ini berada di Jepang. Tidak menunggu terlalu lama sambungan telepon sudah tersambung.

"Kyungie chagi" kata Dokter Do.

"_Ne appa, ada apa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi sehingga appa meneleponku?"_

"Ini tentang Jongin, Kyungsoo"

"_Jongin? Ada apa dengan Jongin appa? Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan Jongin. cepat ceritakan kepadaku appa"_

"Sebenarnya Jongin tidak mau makan dan tidur sama sekali semenjak kepergianmu Kyung."

"_Mworago? Kenapa Appa baru memberitahuku seekarang?_"

Ayah Kyungsoo dapat mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang tercekat saat mendengar berita tentang Jongin. Dia merasakan jika anaknya tengah menahan tangis untuk saat ini.

"Mianhae Kyung. Appa memang sengaja tidak memberi tahumu mengenai Jongin agar kau berkonsentrasi merawat Chanyeol sampai dia sembuh. Dan aku juga tidak menyangka jika Jongin menjadi seperti ini."

"_Aku akan segera pulang ke Seoul, Appa_"

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apakah dia sudah sembuh total?"

"_Aku tetap akan pulang appa. Jongin lebih membutuhkanku saat ini."_

Dokter Do memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Dia merebahkan punggungnya di kursi tempat kerjanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya untuk mengusir lelah. Pria paruh baya tersebut berdoa di dalam hati. Semoga dengan kehadiran anaknya, Jongin bisa pulih kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Jongin dengan perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Dia meletakkan telapak tangannya di depan mata untuk menghalau sinar matahari. Setelah berhasil menyesuaikan keadaan, Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Dia menautkan kedua alisnya bingung saat menyadari dia tidak mengenali dimana dia berada saat ini. Sepanjang penglihatannya, Jongin tidak menemukan tempat apapun di sini selain sebuah kursi panjang yang terletak di tengah padang bersalju. _

_Di kursi tersebut terdapat dua orang dewasa dan seorang anak kecil yang berada di pangkuan sang wanita. Jongin bisa menyimpulkan jika ketiga orang tersebut merupakan sebuah keluarga. Dia berjalan mendekati sebuah keluarga yang tampak berbahagia tersebut. Ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari keluarga itu. Nafas Jongin tercekat ketika jarak antara dirinya dengan keluarga itu semakin mendekat. Dari jarak sedekat ini dia baru menyadari bahwa dua orang dewasa dan anak kecil yang berada di pangkuan ibunya adalah dia dan kedua orang tuanya._

"_Jongie jangan takut eomma dan appa tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian."_

_Jongin kecil semakin mengeratkan diri di pelukan ibunya. Karena di dalam dekapan ibunyalah Jongin merasa nyaman dan aman. Jongin kecil sangat menyukai pelukan yang di berikan oleh ibunya. Dia juga merasakan seseorang membelai kepalanya lembut dan memberikan kecupan sayang di dahinya. Tidak perlu membuka kedua matanya, Jongin sudah mengehaui jika yang menciumnya adalah ayahnya. Senyum bahagia tidak pernah terlepas dari wajah Jongin. Dia sangat bahagia saat ini dan berharap Tuhan akan berbaik hati memberikan kesempatan seperti ini selamanya. _

_Jongin mendongak ketika dirasakannya pelukan sang ibu tidak seerat tadi. Dia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat ibunya dan ayahnya berubah menjadi bayangan yang perlahan – lahan menghilang. _

"_Jongie sudah saatnya eomma dan appa pergi. Jangan khawatir kau akan sendirian di dunia ini Jongin. Karena kami akan selalu ada di hatimu dan mengawasimu di surga sana."_

"_EOMMA APPA GAJIMA. JANGAN TINGGALKAN JONGIN SENDIRIAN. APPA…. EOMMA…"_

_Jongin kecil berlari mengejar kedua orang tuanya sambil menangis sesenggukan. Namun dia tidak berhasil mengejar kedua orangtuanya. Jongin jatuh terduduk di tumpukan salju yang keras dan dingin itu. dia menangis sejadi – jadinya, melampiaskan segala kesedihan yang terasa menyesakkan dada bagi Jongin. Jongin tidak ingin lagi ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. _

_Pemuda berpawakan tinggi itu memandang sendu Jongin kecil yang masih saja terisak hebat di atas dinginnya tumpukan salju. Dapat dirasakan oleh Jongin bagaimana rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Jongin kecil ketika di tinggal oleh kedua orangtuanya. Tanpa disadarinya air mata jatuh membasahi wajah rupawannya. Matanya kembali menatap refleksi dirinya ketika masih kecil. Meskipun sekian tahun telah berlalu tetapi dia masih belum melupakan rasa sakit yang terasa menembus jantungnya._

_Jongin dewasa berjalan perlahan mengikuti langkah refleksi dirinya saat kecil yang berjalan meninggalkan tempat ini. Sampai dirinya sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu berukuran besar. Tanpa ragu dia membuka pintu tersebut berharap agar dia bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Setelah pintu tersebut terbuka Jongin lagi – lagi menemukan dirinya waktu berusia 7 tahun sedang meringkuk ketakutan di pojok ruangan gelap dan pengap ini. Dia masih mengingat peristiwa itu, ketika dirinya pertama kali diperlakukan selayaknya anjing pembunuh. Jongin kecil berusaha kabur ketika dia dipaksa memakan daging mentah dan tinggal di kandang anjing. _

"_Oh disini kau rupanya anjing kecil. Kenapa kau berusaha kabur ketika aku memberikanmu makanan yang lezat?" tanya seorang pria dengan seringai kejam di wajah tampannya. Melihat raut wajah lawan bicaranya membuat ketakutan terpancar jelas di wajah Jongin kecil. Tubuh Jongin semakin gemetar ketakutan dan wajahnya semakin pucat pasi. _

"_Kenapa? Apakah kau takut kepadaku? tidak perlu takut kepadaku. harusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku karena telah menyelamatkanmu bocah kecil. Jika aku tidak berbaik hati maka kau akan ikut kedua orang tuamu membusuk di neraka."_

"_HENTIKAN"_

"_Kau hidup sendirian di dunia ini Jongin. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menginginkanmu. Bahkan kedua orang tuamu yang katanya mencintaimu itu tega meninggalkanmu sendirian di dunia ini."_

_Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana Jongin kecil mendorong tubuh pria itu sampai pria itu terjatuh. Bahkan dia menggigit telinga pria itu tanpa memperdulikan erangan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut pria itu. di pikiran Jongin saat ini hanya bagaimana cara melampiaskan kemarahannya. Amarah Jongin sebagian terlampiaskan ketika dia melihat telinga pria itu hampir terputus karena gigitannya. _

_Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Dia berfikir apakah benar apa yang dikatakan oleh pria tadi. Apakah tidak ada seorangpun yang menginginkan kehadirannya? Ketika mendongakkan kepalanya Jongin mendapati dirinya kini tengah berada di sebuah taman yang dipenuhi oleh tumbuhan hijau. Dia mengenal tempat ini sebagai taman belakang rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat. Jongin melihat kejadian dimana dirinya meronta hebat saat Kyungsoo akan pergi meninggalkannya. _

_Apakah benar tidak ada seorangpun yang menginginkanku di dunia ini?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin bangun dengan nafas terengah – engah. Keringat dingin meluncur deras di seluruh tubuhnya. Lagi – lagi Jongin bermimpi buruk.

_Kyungsoo _

_Kyungsoo_

Dengan tergesa Jongin melepaskan jarum infus yang melekat di tangannya dan melepaskan masker oksigen yang berada di hidungnya. Dengan langkah tertatih Jongin memaksakan diri keluar dari kamar rawatnya menuju ke pintu gerbang. Jongin sudah memutuskan bahwa dia akan tetap menunggu Kyungsoo apapun yang terjadi.

Kaki Jongin terasa mati ketika dia tetap memaksakan tubuh lemasnya untuk berlari menuju ke taman belakang rumah sakit. Entah sudah berapa kali Jongin terjatuh, dia tetap berlari. Dokter Do yang melihat Jongin berusaha kabur berniat menggagalkan rencana Jongin. Namun seperti yang sudah di prediksikan oleh Dokter Do sebelumnya, Jongin akan terus meronta. Kali ini dia tidak akan menuruti keinginan Jongin. Dia takut kesehatan Jongin akan semakin memburuk jika dia tidak mau makan dan beristirahat.

Semua mata mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sebuah mobil mewah yang baru saja memasuki kawasan rumah sakit jiwa terbesar di Korea Selatan tersebut. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama sang pemilik mobil keluar dari mobilnya. Waktu seakan terhenti ketika semua orang menyadari siapa yang keluar dari mobil itu. Dokter Do yang sebelumnya memaksa Jongin untuk kembali ke kamarnya mengurungkan niatnya. Dengan berlinang air mata Jongin menghampiri sosok yang juga tengah meneteskan airmatanya.

Saat ini Jongin sudah berada di hadapan pria perpawakan mungil tersebut. apakah ini nyata? Ataukah ini hanya mimpi? Itulah pikiran yang terlintas di kepala Jongin. air mata bahagia semakin menetes diantara keduanya. Akhirnya penantian Jongin selama ini terbayarkan sudah. Dihadapannya saat ini tengah berdiri sosok yang begitu dirindukannya.

Jongin memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan tangan lembut itu pada wajahnya. Ketika dia membuka kedua matanya, iris tajamnya langsung bertemu dengan mata bulat yang selalu menjadi favoritnya.

"Jongin."

Suara itu, akhirnya Jongin mendengar suara bak nyanyian surga itu setelah sekian lama ia tidak mendengarkannya. Jongin merasa bahagia, tidak pernah sepanjang eksistensi hidupnya ia merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini.

"Kyung.. sooo _Gajima_."

Jongin merasakan jika tubuhnya sudah tidak mampu untuk berpijak. Kepalanya terasa berkunang – kunang dan pandangannya mulai memburam. Sebelum Jongin kehilangan kesadarannya, dia merasakan dekapan hangat dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Jongin _irreonna._"

(TBC/END)

Halo bertemu lagi. Jeongmal mianhae jika kelanjutan ff ini sangat lama. Jujur saya bingung menentukan bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Kaisoo di ff ini. Silahkan bagi para reader untuk memberikan saran di review untuk kelanjutan ff ini. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca bahkan sampai mereview, memfollow, dan juga memfavorite ff ini. Dukungan kalian membuat saja bersemangat melanjutkan setiap ff saya. Sampai jumpa di next chapter.

_Miss Wuhan _

_**Special thanks to:**_

_**Baby Crong**__**, **__**zfannisa**__**, **__**BaconieSonjay**__**, **__**meyriza**__**, **__**kyung1225**__**, **__**Lovesoo**__** , **__**Nurfadillah**__**, **__**ryaauliao**__**, **__**Yusi865**__**, **__**humaira9394**__**, **__**anisafransiskaa**__**, **__**MyCuteDokyung, **__**ananda, **__**syifa, **__**kyung1214, **__**sabill, **__**Guest, **__**kurokai, **__**Fishy, **__**Guest, **__**AD's, **__**Guest (2), **__**V3, **__**Rkn, **__**alexa, alexa, **__**whenKmeetK**__**, **__**leechakyu**__**, **__**zfannisa**__**, **__**alexa, **__**lovexo**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Miss Wuhan present_

_Tittle : True Love_

_Author : Miss Wuhan_

_Cast : Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin_

_Pair : Kaisoo _

_Genre : You will find it_

_Length : Chaptered_

_Rated : T_

_Warning : Typos, OOC, Boys love, It's just a fanfiction_

_Happy Reading and Don't forget to RCL_

_Chapter 9_

_**Japan**_

Kyungsoo berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan hotel tempat dirinya dan Chanyeol menginap. Dengan nafas terengah – engah Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat laju larinya ketika dia hampir keluar dari kawasan hotel mewah tersebut. Pria mungil tersebut merasa khawatir jika Chanyeol pergi menyusulnya. Meskipun Kyungsoo sudah memastikan pada saat dia keluar kamar hotel tadi Chanyeol masih tertidur lelap. Namun tetap saja hal tersebut tidak membuat rasa khawatir lenyap dari benak Kyungsoo. Jika hal itu terjadi maka dia tidak akan bisa pulang secepat mungkin ke Seoul dan melihat keadaan _Jongin_.

_**Jongin**_

_**Kim Jongin**_

Hanya nama namja itu yang memenuhi pikiran Kyungsoo. Bagaimana keadaan Jongin selama Kyungsoo tidak ada? Apakah dia baik – baik saja? Ataukah ada hal buruk yang menimpa Jongin selama Kyungsoo tidak ada? Kyungsoo menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis semua pikiran buruk yang menghantui otaknya. Apapun yang terjadi dia harus segera pulang ke Seoul untuk menemui Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo berharap semoga Chanyeol tidak menghalangi rencananya. Kyungsoo menghentikan sebuah taksi yang kebetulan lewat dan bergegas menyuruh supir taksi untuk mengantarkannya ke bandara.

_**Jongin tunggu aku. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi. Aku akan kembali kepadamu.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup panjang, Kyungsoo bisa menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahirannya. Beruntung baginya karena sampai tiba di Korea, Chanyeol tidak menghalangi rencananya untuk bertemu Jongin. Sebelum menaiki pesawat yang membawanya pulang ke Korea, Kyungsoo sudah menghubungi eommanya agar menjemputnya di bandara.

Oleh karena itu, saat ini Kyungsoo tengah sibuk mencari keberadaan ibunya di antara lautan manusia. Kyungsoo berharap – harap cemas menanti kedatangan ibunya saat ini. Jika ibunya segera datang maka dia bisa segera menemui Jongin.

_**Kim Jongin**_

Jujur saja nama itulah yang memenuhi benak Kyungsoo selama perjalanannya dari Jepang menuju ke Korea Selatan. Semanjak menerima telepon dari ayahnya yang mengabarkan tentang keadaan Jongin rasa khawatir dan cemas memenuhi benaknya. Kyungsoo tahu yang bisa menyembuhkan rasa khawatir berlebihan di hatinya hanya dengan melihat Jongin langsung dengan mata kepalanya.

Mata Kyungsoo bergerak liar menjelajah bandara ini untuk mencari keberadaan ibunya. Kyungsoo berlarian di sepanjang bandara dengan ponsel yang terus siaga di telinga. Berharap agar sang ibu mengangkat telepon darinya dan memberitahu keberadannya saat ini. Meskipun kaki Kyungsoo hampir mati rasa karena terus memaksa kedua kakinya untuk berlari, Kyungsoo tidak perduli. Yang dia perdulikan hanya bagaimana cara dia bisa segera sampai di tempat Jongin berada meskipun dengan merangkak sekalipun.

Kyungsoo bisa sedikit bernafas lega ketika dilihatnya ibunya baru saja keluar dari mobil Ferari hitam kebanggaan ayahnya. Tak mau membuang waktu, Kyungsoo bergegas pergi menemui ibunya.

"_Eomma" _

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk erat wanita yang telah melahirkannya tersebut. ibunya tentu saja merasa terkejut ketika mendapatkan pelukan tiba – tiba dari seseorang. Namun ketika menyadari yang memeluk adalah anak kesayangannya, wanita paruh baya tersebut tersenyum lalu mengeratkan pelukannya. Setelah melepas rindu sejenak, nyonya Do melepaskan pelukannya lalu menaruh kedua tangannya di pipi anak semata wayangnya.

"Kenapa kau seberantakan ini nak? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo heran melihat penampilan anakanya yang sangat berantakan. Biasanya Kyungsoo selalu berpakaian rapi, maka mengherankan bila saat ini Kyungsoo berpenampilan berantakan dan keringat mengucur deras dari tubuhnya.

"_Eomma_ kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang. Aku akan menceritakannya di saat perjalanan ke rumah sakit tempat _appa_ berkerja."

Melihat ibunya mengangguk setuju, Kyungsoo bergegas memasuki mobil ibunya dan langsung memasang sabuk pengaman. Tak lama kemudian ibunya menyusul memasuki kemudi mobil dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi kawasan bandara. Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, ibu Kyungsoo dapat melihat kecemasan berlebihan yang melanda anaknya. Melalui sebelah matanya ia melihat Kyungsoo yang menggigit bibirnya dan tangannya yang mengepal gelisah. Ibu Kyungsoo mengetahui jika sedang cemas dan panik, Kyungsoo akan melakukan kebiasaan menggigit bibirnya dan tangannya akan mengepal erat.

"Ada apa nak? Mengapa kau terlihat mencemaskan sesuatu?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasaran atas keadaan Kyungsoo.

Awalnya Kyungsoo merasa ragu untuk menceritakan semua kepada ibunya. Namun melihat raut wajah ibunya saat ini membuat Kyungsoo tidak tega. Akhirnya dia menceritakan segalanya kepada ibunya. Mulai dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jongin dan keadaan Jongin saat ini ketika di tinggal oleh Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Membutuhkan waktu hampir satu jam bagi Kyungsoo untuk bisa sampai di rumah sakit jiwa. Hati Kyungsoo bergetar ketika melihat sosok rapuh di depannya. Airmata meluncur dengan deras di wajah Kyungsoo melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Tubuh kurus Jongin yang saat ini tengah meronta untuk melepaskan diri dari dekapan ayahnya. Tangis Kyungsoo semakin kencang kala dia mendengar suara parau Jongin yang memanggil – manggil namanya. Hal itu merupakan pemandangan paling menyayat hati yang pernah dialami Kyungsoo. Tidak tahan dengan rasa sesak yang melanda dadanya, dia segera keluar dari mobil ibunya dan berlari menghampiri Jongin.

_**Jongin **_

_**Kyungsoo**_

Seakan bisa merasakan kehadiran Kyungsoo, Jongin menghentikan rontaannya. Dengan perlahan dia mengarahkan pandangan kedua nertranya ke depan. Airmata kebahagiaan meluncur deras melalui wajah pucatnya. Dihadapannya saat ini berdiri sosok yang selama ini selalu dirindukannya.

Dengan langkah gemetar, Jongin berjalan menghampiri sosok itu. Sekelebat keraguan menimpa benak Jongin. Benarkah jika di depannya ini berdiri sosok Kyungsoo? Ataukah ini semua hanya ilusi karena dia yang terlalu merindukan Kyungsoo. Jongin akhirnya memastikan bahwa yang berada di depannya saat ini memanglah sosok Kyungsoo. Di saat tangan halus tersebut membelai wajahnya di saat itu juga seuam rasa rindu yang melanda terluapkan sudah. Karena bagi Jongin hanya keberadaan Kyungsoo di sisinyalah yang membuatnya tetap bertahan hidup.

Air mata kini menetes melewati wajah wanita paruh baya tersebut. Setelah mendengar cerita dari Kyungsoo, Dia menaruh rasa simpati yang mendalam kepada sosok Jongin. Melihat dua insan manusia yang sedang melepas rindu tersebut membuatnya menyadari jika ada benang tak kasat mata yang menghubungkan keduanya. Benang yang selalu mengikat keduanya. Sepertinya tidak hanya dia yang menyadari adanya hubungan itu, suaminya Dokter Do juga merasakan hal yang sama. Lamunannya terhenti saat dia mendengar suara pekikan panik Kyungsoo karena Jongin tengah tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya duduk terdiam menunggu keadaan Jongin. Saat ini Jongin tengah diperiksa oleh ayahnya. Ibu Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan anaknya yang terlihat sangat panik semenjak Jongin tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sayang tenanglah." Nasihat ibu Kyungsoo

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang eomma. Jongin tengah tidak sadarkan diri sekarang. Melihat keadaan Jongin, aku takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. aku tidak pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada Jongin."

Ibu Kyungsoo tertegun ketika mendengar jawaban dari anak semata wayangnya tersebut. Begitu besarkah arti Jongin bagi Kyungsoo? Karena seumur hidupnya baru kali ini dia melihat Kyungsoo setegang dan sepanik ini karena orang asing. Di dalam benaknya dia berharap jika keadaan Jongin baik – baik saja. karena jika Jongin terluka maka

_**Kyungsoo akan hancur**_

Bukankah tidak berlebihan jika ibu Kyungsoo sampai berpikiran seperti itu. melihat keadaan anaknya yang terlalu kacau hanya karena Jongin.

Tak selang berapa lama pintu kamar rawat Jongin terbuka. Melihat itu, Kyungsoo bergegas menuju ke ayahnya dan memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang intinya menanyakan keadaan Jongin saat ini.

"Tenanglah sayang Jongin baik – baik saja. Tidak ada sesuatu yang serius hanya saja dia harus beristirahat total dan makan yang teratur. Mengingat akhir – akhir ini Jongin sama sekali tidak makan dan hanya infuse lah yang menjadi asupan makanannya."

Lega dan bersyukur itulah perasaan yang diarasakan Kyungsoo saat mendengar bahwa keadaan Jongin baik – baik saja. Namun tetap saja ada rasa bersalah yang bersarang di hati Kyungsoo. Secara tidak langsung dialah yang menyebabkan Jongin menjadi seperti ini. Meskipun berat untuk mengakuinya Kyungsoo merasa menyesal telah meninggalkan Jongin. Mulai saat ini, Kyungsoo bersumpah bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkan Jongin. Kemarin, adalah untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya dia pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan menuju ke ranjang tempat dimana Jongin tengah terlelap sekarang. Setelah meminta izin kepada ayahnya, Kyungsoo langsung memasuki kamar rawat Jongin. Tatapan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sendu ketika melihat keadaan Jongin yang terbaring lemah. Tubuh Jongin tampak tidak terawat dan jauh lebih kurus daripada saat terakhir kali Kyungsoo melihatnya. Kyungsoo duduk di dekat ranjang Jongin dan memegang erat tangan Jongin yang terbebas dari selang infuse.

"_Mianhae Jongin_. _Jeongmal mianhae_. Karenaku kau menjadi menderita. Kau boleh menghukumku Jongin. Hukum aku seberat yang kau mau karena telah menyebabkan kau menderita."

Hanya untaian kata maaf yang dapat keluar dari sela isak tangis Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menenggelamkan kepalanya ke tangan Jongin dan menangis terisak disana. Merasa menyesal karena keegoisannya menyebabkan seseorang menderita.

_**Kyung…**_

_**Kyungsoo…**_

_**Gajima…**_

Kyungsoo dengan refleks mengangkat kepalanya ketika merasakan pergerakan tangan Jongin pada genggamannya. Melalui kedua matanya Kyungsoo melihat Jongin bergerak gelisah dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Keringat mulai bermunculan di dahi Jongin. Rasa panik menyelubungi Kyungsoo ketika melihat keadaan Jongin saat ini.

_**Kyungsoo**_

_**Gajima**_

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo membingkai wajah Jongin yang sudah mermandikan keringat. Dia mengelus kepala Jongin sayang berusaha untuk menenangkan Jongin yang mengalami mimpi buruk. Bukannya semakin tenang, Jongin semakin bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya dan menggumamkan namanya.

"Jongin tenanglah, aku disini Jongin. Aku tidak kemana-mana."

Kyungsoo berbisik tepat di telinga Jongin. Menyerukan bahwa dia ada di sini dan tidak akan meninggalkan Jongin lagi. Jongin membuka kedua matanya saat mendengarkan bisikan lirih Kyungsoo ditelinganya.

"Soo" erang Jongin saat kedua netranya bertemu dengan mata bulat yang selalu dirindukannya.

"Ya Jongin, aku disini."

Isakan tangis Jongin tak dapat ditahan ketika dia merasakan dekapan hangat yang Kyungsoo berikan untuknya. Tangan Jongin merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo agar semakin mendekapnya lebih erat. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut di dahi Jongin.

"Aku berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Jongin. Pegang janjiku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengeliatkan tubuhnya mencoba untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Namun suara dari para suster yang memeriksa Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terjaga dari rasa kantuknya. Kyungsoo memang tidak pulang ke rumahnya dan menginap di kamar rawat Jongin. kyungsoo bangun dari sofa tempat dirinya tidur dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sebelumnya ibu Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan perlengkapannya selama Kyungsoo masih menginap di rumah sakit untuk menjaga Jongin.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian Kyungsoo sudah selesai membersihkan diri. Ketika Kyungsoo keluar dia tidak mendapati suster yang memeriksa Jongin. Mungkin mereka sudah selesai memeriksa Jongin, pikir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ranjang Jongin dan duduk di sebelah ranjangnya. Dia mengelus perlahan pipi tirus Jongin.

"Kapan kau akan membuka matamu lagi Jongin? Tidakkah kau merasa rindu kepadaku?" monolog Kyungsoo.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Jongin."

Uraian kata rindu yang begitu tulus itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Kyungsoo. Dia pun tidak paham dengan jalan pemikirannya. Mengapa dia berkata demikian kepada Jongin? Kyungsoo mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya. Tiba – tiba saja Kyungsoo kembali mengingat kejadian tadi malam ketika dia mencium kening Jongin.

"ASTAGA APA YANG KULAKUKAN KEMARIN? MENGAPA AKU MENCIUM JONGIN?"

Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup tak normal dan rona kemerahan menghiasi wajah putihnya ketika dia mengingat peristiwa kemarin. Kyungsoo terus saja mengatai dirinya bodoh karena bertindak gegabah dengan mencium Jongin sembarangan. Astaga itu merupakan pertama kalinya dia mencium seorang pria. Entahlah apa alasan yang membuat Kyungsoo mencium Jongin. Yang pasti pada saat itu Kyungsoo merasa harus melakukan itu untuk menenangkan Jongin. sekarang Kyungsoo hanya berharap jika pria dihadapannya ini tidak menyadari bahwa semalam dia telah mencium keningnya.

Mungkin efek dari teriakan spontan Kyungsoo-lah yang membuat Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya. Jongin mengerjapkan mata perlahan untuk membiasakan kedua matanya dengan cahaya yang masuk. Ketika pandangannya mengelilingi seuruh penjuru kamar rawatnya, Jongin menyadari jika Kyungsoo berada di sebelah ranjangnya. senyum tulus pun langsung terukir di bibir sexynya ketika dia menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo"

Merasa namanya dipanggil oleh Jongin membuat tubuh Kyungsoo semakin kaku. Jantungnya semakin berdetak melebihi kecepatan normal saat Jongin memanggilnya. Keinginan di hati Kyungsoo adalah dia dapat memandang wajah yang selama ini dirindukannya. Namun nyali Kyungsoo tidak sekuat itu. bukannya mendongak untuk membalas sapaan Jongin, Kyungsoo semakin menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Dia merasa malu dengan kejadian kemarin.

_Ya Tuhan semoga Jongin tidak menyadari apa yang kulakukan kemarin_

Ekspresi Jongin yang memasang senyum merekah seketika sirna melihat Kyungsoo yang tidak mau menunjukkan wajahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Rasa sakit menguasai hati Jongin. Pasti sakit rasanya jika orang yang paling kau rindukan berada di hadapanmu tetapi dia tidak mau menatap wajahmu. Dengan ragu – ragu Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. jongin terperanjak ketika dia merasakan bahwa tangan Kyungsoo dingin. Ekspresi sedih Jongin saat ini digantikan oleh kekhawatiran akan kesehatan Kyungsoo.

"_Kyung.. soo gwaenchana?_"

Kyungsoo otomatis mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara yang masih asing di telinganya. Pada saat dia mendongak kedua matanya bertemu dengan sorot mata Jongin yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

_Apakah benar tadi suara Jongin?_

"Jongin bisa kau ulangi pertanyaanmu tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo tak sabaran yang dibalas Jongin dengan anggukan perlahan.

"_Kyung.. soo gwaenchana?_"

"Astaga Jongin kau bisa berbicara? Ya Jongin kau saat ini bisa berbicara."

Kyungsoo merasa sangat senang karena Jongin menunjukkan perkembangan yang sangat pesat. Dia bisa berbicara sekarang meskipun masih terbata – bata. Karena luapan rasa gembiranya tersebut Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat. Sementara Jongin merasa kaget ketika tiba – tiba dia dipeluk sangat erat oleh Kyungsoo. Tangannya yang terbebas dari selang infuse bergerak menuju ke punggung Kyungsoo dan membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukkannya cepat ketika dia baru menyadari tindakan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya. Dia meruntuki kebodohannya (lagi) karena dengan refleks memeluk Jongin. Dia merasa amat senang karena Jongin akhirnya mampu untuk berbicara oleh karena itu dia tanpa sadar memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Sesudah melepaskan pelukannya kepada Jongin, Kyungsoo semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Menghindari rona memerah pada pipinya agar tidak diketahui oleh Jongin. Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo sangat malu saat ini. Sehingga dia tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya kepada Jongin.

"Jongin aku pergi dulu sebentar. Jangan khawatir nanti aku pasti akan kembali."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jongin, Kyungsoo terburu – buru lari keluar. Kyungsoo menstabilkan deru nafasnya ketika dia keluar dari kamar rawat Jongin.

_Dasar Kyungsoo bodoh_ makinya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Belakangan ini Kyungsoo menjadi sering menyalahkan kondisi tubuhnya. Bagaimana tidak jika jantung Kyungsoo selalu berdetak lebih cepat, pipinya merona merah, dan seluruh persendiannya terasa lemas hanya karena berdekatan dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa heran karena sebelumnya dia belum pernah merasakan tubuhnya seaneh ini. Dulu dia tidak merasa seperti ini meskipun harus berdekatan dengan Jongin. Mengapa sekarang berbeda? Apakah ada yang salah dengan tubuh Kyungsoo?

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti ketika dia sampai di depan pintu kamar rawat Jongin. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya perlahan mencoba untuk menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak menggila.

_Bahkan aku hanya berdiri di depan kamar Jongin saja jantungku sudah berdetak tak terkendali seperti ini. Sial ada apa dengan jantungku? _

Dia membuka kamar rawat tersebut ketika jantungnya sudah berdetak dengan normal. Melalui matanya, dia bisa melihat Jongin saat ini hanya memandang makanan di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Mengapa kau hanya memandang makanan itu Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah dia sampai di depan Jongin. Jongin yang menyadari kedatangan Kyungsoo tersenyum sesaat lalu memandang makanannya dengan pandangan tak suka.

"A.. aku tidak su..suka makanan ini." jawab Jongin dengan terbata – bata. Semenjak mengetahui jika Jongin bisa berbicara, Kyungsoo terus melatih kemampuan bicara dan menulis Jongin. kemajuan yang ditunjukkan Jongin sangat pesat meskipun saat ini cara bicara Jongin masih terbata – bata.

"Tapi kau harus memakan nasi ini Jongin. Tidak mungkin jika selamanya kau memakan daging mentah. Itu tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu Jongin."

Memang saat ini Kyungsoo mulai membiasakan Jongin memakan nasi atau apa saja asalkan bukan daging mentah. Tidak mudah bagi Kyungsoo membujuk Jongin supaya dia mau memakan nasi. Kyungsoo pernah merasa frustasi dibuatnya. Namun sekarang Kyungsoo mempunyai jurus ampuh untuk membuat Jongin mau memakan nasinya.

"Baiklah Jongin jika kau tidak mau memakan makananmu maka aku akan kembali ke Jepang dan hidup bersama Chanyeol."

Dengan memasang wajah seserius mungkin dan gesture tubuh ingin meninggalkan ruangan itu membuat acting Kyungsoo sungguh sempurna. Belum sempat Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursinya Jongin sudah menahan lengannya dan setetes air mata jatuh dari kedua netranya.

"_Andwe.. ga.. gajima Kyungsoo jebal_."

Karena melihat reaksi Jongin yang diluar prediksinya, Kyungsoo bersumpah dia tidak akan mengatakan pergi kepada Jongin lagi.

"Kalau begitu kau harus memakan makananmu Jongin. Apakah kau mau kusuapi?"

Kesedihan di wajah Jongin seketika itu hilang tergantikan dengan senyum penuh kebahagiaan. Kyungsoo tertegun melihat senyum itu. Seketika itu seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo merasa lemas hanya karena senyuman manis dari Jongin. jongin mengangguk patuh dan mulai membuka mulut untuk menerima suapan dari Kyungsoo.

Selesai makan, mereka berjalan ke arah taman belakang rumah sakit. Kyungsoo dibantu appanya memapah jalan Jongin menuju ke taman belakang. Rencananya hari ini mereka akan melatih Jongin untuk berjalan dengan kedua kakinya. Setelah sampai, Kyungsoo dan appanya mulai melepaskan genggaman mereka kepada Jongin. karena kaki Jongin masih terlalu lemas tubuh Jongin tidak seimbang dan nyaris terjatuh. Untung saja Kyungsoo dengan sigap menangkap pinggang Jongin sehingga Jongin tidak jadi terjatuh.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan dia baru menyadari jika posisi wajahnya dan wajah Jongin sangat berdekatan. Keinginan Kyungsoo untuk segera menjauhkan diri sirna ketika dirinya terpaku dengan tatapan lembut yang diberikan Jongin kepadanya. Semakin lama dia semakin terjerat dengan pesona mata hitam kelam milik Jongin. Harus Kyungsoo akui jika mata Jongin merupakan magnet yang mampu menjerat siapa saja untuk terjun di dalamnya.

Tangan Jongin terulur untuk mengelus pelan rambut Kyungsoo. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo merona hebat. Tangan Jongin bergerak untuk mengelus pipinya yang merona merah. Kyungsoo dapat melihat jika pipi Jongin juga sama meronanya seperti dirinya.

Kyungsoo merasakan ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Dengan refleks dia menjauhkan diri dari Jongin. Untuk sesaat Kyungsoo merasa kosong karena dirinya berjauhan dengan Jongin. dia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengangkat panggilan telepon tersebut. kedua mata bulatnya membola ketika membaca ID yang tertera di ponselnya.

"_Chanyeol hyung?_"

Mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut oleh Kyungsoo membuat tubuh Jongin menengang. Mengapa Kyungsoo menyebut nama itu? Tanpa Jongin sadari kedua tangannya sudah mengepal dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Appa, Jongin aku pergi sebentar. Jangan khawatir aku pasti akan kembali."

Kyungsoo akan pergi sebelum langkahnya dihadang oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo memekik pelan karena merasa kaget dengan kehadiran Jongin di depannya. Melalui raut wajahnya Kyungsoo mengetahui jika Jongin melarangnya untuk pergi. Sejak pulang dari Jepang, Jongin tidak pernah membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku hanya akan mengangkat telepon ini Jongin. aku berjanji tidak akan lama. Setelah selesai aku pasti akan kembali."

Kyungsoo mengacak rambut Jongin lalu berpamitan kepada appanya. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari appanya, Kyungsoo pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Jongin. Meninggalkan Jongin dengan tatapan penuh lukanya melihat kepergian Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan sambil menggerutu di dalam hati. Dia tidak habis pikir mengapa dia bisa melupakan keadaan Chanyeol begitu saja? Rasa bersalah menyelimuti Kyungsoo karena dia tidak menanyakan kabar Chanyeol setelah dia meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo mengangkat telepon dari apartemen Chanyeol tersebut.

"Yobeseyo. Chanyeol hyung?"

"_Kyungie. Ini eommanim nak. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

"Baik eommanim. Bagaimana dengan keadaan eommanim sendiri? Dan bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol hyung. Maafkan aku yang belum sempat memberi kabar sejak aku pulang ke Korea."

Kyungsoo merasa semakin gelisah ketika ibu Chanyeol tidak juga menjawab pertanyaan darinya. _Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada Chanyeol?_

"_Keadaan eommanim baik – baik saja Kyung. Tetapi Chanyeol"_

"Ada apa dengan Chanyeol hyung eommanim?" kyungsoo jelas tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"_Sebenarnya semenjak kami kembali ke Tokyo, Chanyeol mengurung diri di kamarnya dan tidak mau keluar Kyungie. Eommanim sangat khawatir. Kami sudah berusaha membujuk agar Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya namun sampai saat ini hal itu tidak berhasil. Maka dari itu aku meminta bantuanmu chagi."_

"Apa yang bisa kubantu eommanim?"

"_Bisakah kau menelepon ponsel Chanyeol dan membujuknya untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Demi Tuhan sudah hampir 5 hari Chanyeol mengurung diri di kamar dan itu membuat kami sangat tersiksa Kyung. Aku dan ayahnya sudah menelepon ponsel Chanyeol tetapi dia tidak mau mengangkat telepon dari kami. Aku mohon Kyungsoo, karena Chanyeol selalu menuruti perkataanmu dan bujuklah dia agar mau keluar dari kamarnya."_

"Baik eommanim aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk membujuk Chanyeol hyung."

Dengan segera Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan ibu Chanyeol lalu menelepon ponsel Chanyeol.

"Kumohon Chanyeol _hyung_ angkatlah telepon dariku." Panik Kyungsoo sambil berjalan mondar – mandir dengan gelisah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol saat ini hanya menatap kosong pemandangan kota Tokyo melalui jendela kamarnya. Hanya sebotol vodka yang menjadi temannya melewati kesepian. Keadaan Chanyeol saat ini tidak bisa dikatakan baik – baik saja. Kantung matanya yang sudah mulai menghitam, pipi yang mulai menirus karena selama ini hanya minuman keraslah yang masuk ke dalam lambungnya. Sudah berhari – hari dia mengurung diri dikamar, terhitung sejak saat Kyungsoo meninggalkan dirinya.

Sama seperti keadaan Chanyeol, kamar Chanyeol juga seperti kapal pecah. Semua benda yang semula berjejer rapi kali ini tercecer di lantai kamar Chanyeol. Penyebab berantakannya kamar Chanyeol adalah ia yang melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada benda – benda di sekitarnya. Chanyeol kembali meneguk vodka yang berada di dalam botol sampai habis. Setelah habis dia lemparkan begitu saja botol vodka tersebut ke dinding yang menghasilkan suara pecahan di kamar sunyi itu.

Dia menolehkan kepalanya saat menyadari ada panggilan masuk di ponselnya. Dengan enggan dia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

_Baby Soo is calling…_

Tubuh Chanyeol menegang sesaat saat melihat bahwa Kyungsoo-lah yang menghubungi dirinya. Chanyeol mengalami perang batin saat ini. Satu sisi dia sangat merindukan Kyungsoo dan ingin mendengar suaranya. Tetapi di sisi lain dia merasa marah kepada pemuda itu karena keputusannya yang pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Nada dering ponselnya berhenti, namun tidak lama kemudian ponselnya berdering kembali dengan nama penelepon yang sama. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan telepon dari Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun juga dia masih merasa kecewa dengan keputusan yang dibuat oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak menyerah, dia masih terus menghubungi Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa kesal karena Kyungsoo yang tidak mau menyerah untuk menghubunginya. Akhirnya pada percobaan telepon ke-15 telepon dari Kyungsoo baru di angkat oleh Chanyeol.

"_Chanyeol hyung syukurlah akhirnya kau mau mengangkat telepon dariku."_

Chanyeol hanya mendengarkan setiap perkataan yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo. dia tidak berniat membalas perkataan Kyungsoo.

"_Hyung bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku sangat mencemaskanmu hyung. Maafkan aku yang baru saat ini menghubungimu."_

"…"

"_Chanyeol hyung kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Kenapa sedari tadi kau tidak bersuara? Aku meminta maaf hyung aku tahu aku salah. Kau berhak untuk merasa marah kepadaku hyung. Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya."_

Jantung Chanyeol serasa diremas ketika mendengar isakan Kyungsoo. Cairan bening meluncur dengan deras dari kedua mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol selalu merasa tidak berdaya jika Kyungsoo menangis.

"_Kau boleh membenciku hyung. Tapi jangan sampai kau menghancurkan dirimu hyung. Aku mohon keluarlah dari kamarmu. Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu hyung. Jagalah kesehatanmu hyung. Aku mohon."_

Chanyeol mencekeram erat ponsel yang menempel di telinganya. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Kumohon hyung jaga kesehatanmu. Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu saat ini. termasuk aku juga sangat mengkhawatirkanmu hyung."_

Chanyeol melempar begitu saja ponselnya ke arah cermin yang berada di depannya sampai cermin itu retak. Chanyeol berteriak frustasi lalu memukul cermin retak yang berada di depannya. Menyebabkan kedua tangannya dipenuhi oleh darah segar karena pecahan kaca yang menancap di kulitnya.

"Kau berbohong Kyungsoo. Jika kau mengkhawatirkan keadaanku kau tidak pergi meninggalkanku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tidak mengetahui pembicaraan antara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol di telepon tadi. Tetapi dia bisa merasakan jika Kyungsoo sangat sedih saat ini. Hal itu terlihat ketika Kyungsoo sudah mengeluarkan tangisannya. Jongin memang memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo dan bersembunyi di balik dinding agar Kyungsoo tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Kyungsoo menutup teleponnya dan mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk mendekap mulutnya. Tangis Kyungsoo tak bisa ia pendam lagi. Ia merasa amat bersalah kepada Chanyeol saat ini. Chanyeol pantas untuk membencinya. Bahkan ia tidak memiliki muka lagi untuk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Dia begitu egois. Hal yang paling tidak diinginkan Kyungsoo adalah kesedihan Chanyeol. Namun dia sendiri yang telah menorehkan luka yang begitu dalam bagi Chanyeol.

Menuruti tuntunan hatinya, dengan langkah pasti Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo yang tengah berusaha menahan isak tangisannya. Ketika sudah sampai di hadapan Kyungsoo, rasa sesak langsung menghampiri diri Jongin. Tangan Jongin terlulur untuk menyentuh puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

_Sentuhan ini?_

Kyungsoo secara refleks mendongakkan kepalanya ketika merasakan sebuah sentuan yang familier baginya. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika Kyungsoo merasa terkejut dengan keberadaan Jongin dihadapannya.

"Jong… jongin? Mengapa kau ada di sini?"

Bukannya menjawab Jongin lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Jari telunjuk Jongin mengarah tepat ke bibir kemerahan milik Kyungsoo.

"Sttt ssudah ja..jangan berkata apapun lagi."

Pipi Kyungsoo dihiasi oleh rona kemerahan akibat perlakuan Jongin. Kyungsoo sampai harus menahan nafasnya sejenak karena jarak wajahnya dan Jongin yang terlalu dekat. Kyungsoo bisa bernafas lega karena Jongin menjauhkan wajah darinya.

Namun

Kyungsoo merasakan perasaan hangat yang melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya. Kyungsoo seakan menemukan tempatnya bersandar dari segala keluh kesah. Berterima kasihlah kepada Jongin. Karena Jongin memeluknya Kyungsoo bisa merasakan sensasi aneh seperti ini. Aneh tapi membuatnya sangat nyaman.

"Menangislah hyung. Menangislah jika itu membuatmu lebih baik."

Bisikan Jongin bagai mantra bagi Kyungsoo. Isakan yang selama ini dia tahan dengan begitu saja dia luapkan di dalam dekapan Jongin. Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Jongin seakan meminta kekuatan kepada pria berkulit tan tersebut. Baru kali ini Kyungsoo merasakan satu hal bahwa pelukan Jongin adalah rumah baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin terkejut ketika dia baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan keberadaan Dokter Do di kamar rawatnya. Dokter paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut, berusaha membuat Jongin tenang. Karena dia tahu Jongin pasti terkejut dengan kedatangannya. Dia berjalan pelan menuju Jongin kemudian mengusap kepalanya pelan. Jongin memejamkan matanya meresapi kehangatan tangan Dokter Do di kepalanya. Jongin bisa merasakan kehangatan itu, sama seperti yang diberikan ayahnya dulu. Rasa rindu itu seketikan membuncah di dalam dada Jongin ketika dia kembali merasakan sentuhan hangat khas seorang ayah.

"Kau hebat Jongin. Kau sekarang bisa membersihkan dirimu sendiri tanpa bantuan dari Kyungsoo. Kemajuanmu sangat pesat. Aku bangga padamu. Sebagai hadiahnya aku akan mengajakmu berjalan – jalan. Kau pasti bosan bukan selama ini hanya berada di lingkungan rumah sakit. Tapi ingat jangan beritahu Kyungsoo jika aku mengajakmu keluar Jongin. dia pasti akan marah jika tahu itu. kau bisa menepati janjimu?"

Raut wajah Jongin seketika berubah ketika mendengar ajakan dari Dokter Do. Tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali Jongin menerima ajakan untuk jalan – jalan. Dokter Do tertawa meliahat reaksi Jongin yang kekanakan. Baginya sebuah keajaiban yang diterima Jongin sehingga dia dapat berubah secepat ini. Ini semua tidak terlepas dari pengaruh Kyungsoo. Dia yang membuat Jongin menjadi lebih baik seperti ini.

"Baiklah ganti bajumu. Aku akan menunggumu di parkiran mobil. Anggukkan kepalamu kalau kamu mengerti Jongin." kata Dokter Do yang dijawab anggukan pelan oleh Jongin.

Dia keluar dari ruangan dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Mengapa sampai saat ini Jongin tidak mau mengeluarkan suara dihadapannya? Selama ini Jongin hanya mau berbicara kepada Kyungsoo saja. Sedangakan kepada orang lain dia enggan mengeluarkan suaranya. Dokter Do lebih memilih mengabaikan pemikirannya. Mungkin kali ini bukan saatnya bagi Jongin untuk berbicara kepada orang selain Kyungsoo. Akhirnya dia melangkahkan kaki menuju ke mobilnya dan menantikan kehadiran Jongin di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kawasan Myeondong merupakan salah satu kawasan terpadai di Korea Selatan. Hampir setiap jalan dipadati oleh wisatawan domestic maupun mancanegara. Terdapat berjejer butik – butik merk ternama, restoran serta café kelas atas di kawasan ini. Seperti di salah satu café bernuansa eropa klasik ini yang penuh oleh pengunjung wanita ini. seluruh pandangan pengunjung wanita tersebut tertuju kepada dua orang namja tampan yang sedang duduk di sudut café. Dua namja itu memiliki perawakan tinggi khas model professional. Satu sosok yang lebih tinggi menggenakan pakaian serba hitam yang begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Sedangkan yang bertubuh lebih pendek menggunakan kaos polo dan celana jeans panjang yang semakin menonjolkan kaki jenjangnya. Para wanita semakin memekik histeris ketika keduanya melepaskan kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi melekat di wajah mereka.

Salah satu namja terlihat memandang memandang tajam kepada seseorang yang berada di hadapannya. Namun yang diberikan tatapan tajam hanya memberikan cengiran yang membuat lawannya semakin jengah.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bermain – main. Kau selalu saja membuang – buang waktuku." Kata namja berbaju serba hitam lalu mendengus mendengar teriakan para wanita yang semakin lama semakin histeris. Sungguh dia ingin segera mengangkat kaki dari tempat ini.

"Ayolah kita juga butuh liburan. Sudah lama kita tidak menginjakkan kaki ke Korea setelah peristiwa penyergapan oleh polisi – polisi sialan itu. Lagipula tubuhku butuh istirahat setelah berhasil menyelundupkan narkoba ke Kuba. Kita bahkan hampir kehilangan nyawa karena peristiwa itu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak tahan dengan pekikkan wanita – wanita disini. Kepalaku serasa mau pecah. Kalau kau tidak mau beranjak dari tempat dudukmu maka aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri."

Akhirnya mereka berdua meninggalkan café tersebut. Dalam perjalanan menuju mobil mereka, namja berpakaian serba hitam tersebut berhenti mendadak. Tubuhnya menegang dan aura mematikan memancar kuat dari tubuhnya. Secepat kilat dia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang kemudian menyunggingkan senyum mematikan yang mampu membuat siapa saja bergidik ketakutan.

"Hei ada apa Hun? Kenapa kau berhenti mendadak?"

"Aku baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Peliharaan kita, aku telah menemukannya kembali. Sudah saatnya bagi kita untuk mendapatkan peliharaan kita lagi Zi Tao."

"Peliharaan? Ap.. apakah yang kau maksud dia? Sampai sekarang dia masih hidup? Daebak ku kira dia sudah membusuk di dalam tanah" jawab namja berbaju polo tersebut.

"Ya dia masih hidup. Kita harus mendapatkannya kembali Tao atau kalau tidak dia akan membahayakan kita."

Seringai kejam kembali muncul di bibir kedua namja tersebut. Kali ini seseorang yang berada di dalam café yang mereka kunjungi tadilah yang menjadi target mereka selanjutnya.

_**Sampai ketemu lagi Kai, anjing kesayanganku…**_

_(TBC/ END)_

**Halo bertemu lagi. kali ini saya membawa chapter ke 9 dari ff true love. Maafkan saya yang lagi – lagi sangat lama dalam mengupdate setiap ff saya. Saya akan berusaha untuk mengupdate setiap ff seya lebih cepat sesuai dengan permintaan pembaca. Dan saya tidak menyangka bahwa banyak yang mereview di chap sebelumnya. Terima kasih banyak yaa…. Semoga di chap ini bisa memuaskan para reader dan reviewnya lebih banyak dari chap sebelumnya. Amin hehehe**

**Bagaimana dengan chap ini? masih ingatkah dengan Tao dan Sehun dalam cerita ini? kalau reader ada yang lupa silahkan membaca chap awal di ff ini disana ada Tao dan Sehun hehe.**

**Akhir kata terima kasih kepada semua pembaca yang sudah review, follow, favorite ff ini. semoga kedepannya saya bisa menulis ff yang lebih berkualitas lagi**

_**Mind to review?**_

_**Big thanks to:**_

_**kyung1225**__**, **__**meyriza**__**, **__**humaira9394**__**, **__**Sofia Magdalena**__** , **__**BabyCoffee99**__**, **__**kaisoomin**__**, **__**ryaauliao**__**, **__**Rahmah736**__**, **__**Lovesoo**__**, **__**V3 pitchezta**__**, **__**alexa, **__**Baby Crong, **__**Guest, **__**Guest, **__**Dayeji LN**__**, **__**ananda, **__**syifa, **__**sallsabilla, **__**AD's, **__**KSHS**__** , **__**kyungin, **__**Song Soo Ri**__** , **__**lynbaekhyuniie, **__**alexa, **__**ikkzl, **__**funtomid, **__**alexa, **__**zoldyk**__**, **__**HawaAF**__**, **__**whenKmeetK**__**, **____**, **__**alexa**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Miss Wuhan present_

_Tittle : True Love_

_Author : Miss Wuhan_

_Cast : Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin_

_Pair : Kaisoo _

_Genre : You will find it_

_Length : Chaptered_

_Rated : T_

_Warning : Typos, OOC, Boys love, It's just a fanfiction_

_Happy Reading and Don't forget to RCL_

_Chapter 10_

Jongin hanya menuruti kemana Dokter Do mengajaknya pergi. Dia merasa senang dan tertarik dalam waktu bersamaan karena ini pertama kalinya bagi Jongin keluar dari rumah sakit tempat dimana dia biasa di rawat. Kedua netranya sedari tadi memandang takjub jajaran gedung pencakar langit yang tersebar di sekitar kota Seoul. Tangannya dia arahkan ke luar jendela mobil untuk merasakan angin yang menerpa tangannya. Jongin sudah akan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela sebelum pekikan dari Dokter Do menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Jangan mengeluarkan kepalamu Jongin. Itu sangat berbahaya." Pekik Dokter Do sambil pandangannya bergantian melihat Jongin dan jalanan yang berada di hadapannya.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dalam ketika mendengar pekikan, atau yang lebih tepat dibilang bentakan dari Dokter Do. Dia merasa sangat bersalah kepada dokter yang selalu merawatnya tersebut.

Mobil dokter Do berhenti sesaat karena lampu merah yang menyala. Pria paruh baya tersebut mengarahkan pandangannya ke Jongin. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Jongin yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam dengan kedua tangan bergetar yang mencekeram erat celana yang dipakainya. Melihat pemandangan itu menimbulkan rasa bersalah di benaknya. Tangannya terulur untuk menepuk perlahan bahu bergetar Jongin. Dia tahu jika saat ini Jongin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis di hadapannya.

Tepukan pelan tersebut mampu membuat Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian menoleh kea rah dokter Do. Dokter Do memasang senyum kebapakannya kepada Jongin, berusaha menenangkan pasiennya tersebut.

"Aku minta maaf Jongin. Bukan maksud hatiku untuk membentakmu. Kejadian tadi refleks karena aku merasa khawatir. Hal itu sangat berbahaya Jongin." ujar dokter Do dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan.

Melihat hal itu Jongin menjadi tidak tega. Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar dia memberanikan diri untuk mengelus perlahan kepala ayah Kyungsoo. Hal yang selalu diajarkan oleh Kyungsoo ketika dia merasa bersedih. Tidak lupa Jongin mengeluarkan senyum yang seolah berkata _"tidak apa – apa" _kepada dokter tersebut. Senyum yang dikeluarkan Jongin seakan menular ke dokter Do. Dia juga ikut tersenyum riang dan menepuk perlahan bahu Jongin.

"Baiklah Jongin kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita." Ucap dokter Do semangat.

Destinasi pertama mereka adalah sebuah toko pakaian di kawasan Myeondong. Dokter Do memang sengaja mengajak Jongin kesini karena dia ingin membelikan Jongin baju. Selama ini Jongin hanya memakai pakaian pasien selama dirawat di rumah sakit. Kali ini pun dokter Do harus meminjamkan baju milik perawatnya kepada Jongin karena Jongin memang tidak mempunyai pakaian yang layak digunakan keluar. Tidak mungkin kan jika dokter Do mengajak Jongin keluar dengan pakaian pasien rumah sakit jiwa. Bisa – bisa orang mengira Jongin adalah orang gila yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa.

Jongin hanya pasrah saat dia ditarik kesana – kemari lalu mencoba banyak pakaian. Kelihaan jelas di sini bahwa yang bersemangat dalam berbelanja adalah dokter paruh baya tersebut. Sedangkan Jongin dia tampak tidak mengerti mengapa dia harus mencoba pakaian sebanyak itu. Baginya cukup pakaian pasien saja sudah cukup membuatnya nyaman, tidak perlu berbelanja pakaian sebanyak itu.

Setelah puas berbelanja tujuan selanjutnya mereka adalah sebuah _barber shop_. Dokter itu merasa jika rambutnya sudah memanjang sehingga tidak memberikan kesan rapi. Sebagai seorang dokter, kerapihan dan kebersihan menjadi faktor utama. Begitu mereka masuk, Jongin lagi – lagi terpana dengan banyaknya orang di hadapannya. Jongin yang masih belum terbiasa dengan keramaian hanya berdiri mematung di depan pintu _barber shop. _Dokter Do yang menyadari jika Jongin hanya berdiri mematung menarik tangan pemuda tersebut untuk ikut dengannya. Jongin melihat dokter berbicara kepada salah satu pegawai tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian Jongin merasakan tangannya disentuh oleh orang asing. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dia merasa amat ketakutan. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan sentuhan ini. Dia hanya terbiasa dengan sentuhan yang berasal dari Kyungsoo dan ayah Kyungsoo.

"Tenanglah Jongin. Pria ini tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Dia hanya akan merapikan rambutmu yang sudah mulai memanjang. Oh dan dia juga akan memotong kuku di jari tangan dan juga kakimu." Jelas dokter Do agar Jongin tidak merasakan ketakutan kembali.

Jongin mengangguk perlahan kemudian mengikuti pegawai _barber shop_ tersebut. Jongin dipersilahkan duduk oleh pegawai tersebut kemudian memasangkan kain di tubuhnya. Jongin hanya memejamkan matanya erat dan meremas kedua tangannya. Dia takut jika pria ini akan menyakitinya. Apalagi Jongin melihat jika pegawai tersebut membawa sebuah gunting. Meskipun tadi dokter Do sudah mengatakan bahwa pria itu tidak akan menyakitinya. Namun hati Jongin masih saja merasakan ketakutan. Alhasil, selama dia mendapatkan perawatan potong rambut dan kuku Jongin hanya memejamkan kedua matanya.

Akhirnya setelah 20 menit yang bagi Jongin terasa seperti 20 tahun berakhir juga. Dia mulai membuka matanya kala dia merasakan kain yang menutup tubuhnya sudah diangkat. Dia terkejut melihat cermin yang berada di hadapannya. Benarkah ini dirinya? Itulah yang ada di benak Jongin. Penampilan Jongin sungguh berbeda. Rambutnya yang awalnya panjang hampir sebahu kali ini dipangkas pendek dengan poni yang dinaikkan ke atas. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari refleksi dirinya di dalam cermin ketika mendengar suara dokter Do yang memanggil dirinya.

"Astaga Jongin benarkah ini dirimu?" tanya dokter Do tidak percaya yang hanya dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Jongin. Dia berjalan ke arah Jongin kemudian memegang kedua bahunya.

"Kau terlihat berbeda Jongin. Aku yakin jika Kyungsoo akan kaget dan juga terpesona melihat penampilanmu sekarang. Kau terlihat luar biasa tampan Jongin."

Semburat merah tampak di pipi Jongin. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam karena merasa malu. Dokter Do yang merasa gemas dengan perbuatan Jongin yang bagaikan anak anjing baginya.

Jongin merasa sangat puas dengan acara jalan – jalan kali ini. Hal itu terbukti ketika sepanjang perjalanan Jongin terus saja mengembangkan senyum di wajahnya. Mereka sudah akan pulang ke rumah sakit sebelum tangan Jongin menarik pelan kemeja yang dikenakan oleh dokter Do. Setelah dokter Do menoleh ke arahnya, Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dimana terdapat café. Kening dokter Do mengerut karena dia belum paham dengan apa yang di inginkan Jongin. Dia akhirnya mengetahui apa yang diinginkan oleh Jongin setelah Jongin mengarahkan tangan ke perutnya.

"Apakah kau merasa lapar Jongin? Anggukkan kepalamu jika memang kau lapar." Tanya dokter Do yang dijawab anggukan semangat oleh Jongin. Mereka pun akhirnya memasuki café untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar mereka. Jongin merasakan ada yang aneh ketika dia akan memasuki café tadi. Dia seperti mengenal dua sosok pria yang tadi berjalan melewatinya. Namun pemikiran itu segera ditepis Jongin.

Dokter Do merasa harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kyungsoo karena dia telah berhasil mengajarkan Jongin banyak hal sehingga Jongin mengalami banyak kemajuan. Seperti yang saat ini terlihat di depan matanya, Jongin sudah bisa makan secara mandiri, meskipun tidak selihai orang dewasa pada umumnya. Saat ini Jongin lebih terlihat seperti balita yang baru bisa makan secara mandiri. Jalan – jalan harus dihentikan karena dokter Do menerima telepon dari anaknya untuk segera kembali ke rumah sakit. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir ayah Kyungsoo ketika menyadari jika anaknya begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jongin. Keduanya keluar dari café dan berjalan menuju mobil untuk kembali ke rumah sakit. Tanpa menyadari jika sebuah mobil hitam mengikuti mereka dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan mondar – mandir di depan kamar rawat Jongin. Dia tidak lagi bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya ketika melihat kamar Jongin kosong. Dengan panik, dia berlarian memutari rumah sakit untuk menemukan keberadaan Jongin. Namun nihil, dia tidak menemukan Jongin di manapun. Rasa khawatir semakin mengerogoti hati Kyungsoo, dia berjalan dengan pandangan kosong dan langkah yang terseok –seok. Bagaimanapun berlari mengelilingi rumah sakit seperti orang kesetanan menguras habis tenaga Kyungsoo. Ketika melewati ruang kerja ayahnya, Kyungsoo melihat perawat Yoon yang baru saja keluar dari dalam ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Apakah anda mengetahui dimana ayah saya?" tanya Kyungsoo mencegat perawat Yoon sebelum pergi.

"Aku tadi melihat Dokter Do keluar dengan pasien Kim Jongin. Tapi maaf Kyungsoo aku tidak tahu mereka pergi kemana."

Kyungsoo dapat merasa sedikit lega ketika mengetahui Jongin sekarang bersama dengan ayahnya. Dikeluarkannya ponsel dari dalam kantong jasnya dan menghubungi ayahnya.

"Halo. Apakah Jongin sekarang ada bersamamu, _appa?_"

"_Ya Kyungie. Appa mengajak Jongin jalan – jalan sekalian refreshing. Jongin membuuthkan udara segar Kyung, sudah terlalu lama dia terkurung di rumah sakit."_

"Kenapa _appa_ mengajak Jongin ke luar? Hal itu sangat berbahaya untuk Jongin, _appa?_"

"_Apakah kau mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jongin?"_

"Tentu saja. Jika tidak mana mungkin aku berlari mengelilingi rumah sakit untuk mencari Jongin _appa_. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya _appa_."

"_Baiklah sabar sebentar Kyungie. Sebentar lagi appa dan Jongin akan pulang."_

Sudah dua puluh tujuh menit empat puluh tiga detik berlalu sejak sambungan telepon terputus namun Jongin dan ayah Kyungsoo belum juga menampakkan dirinya di rumah sakit. Kyungsoo menjadi semakin was – was. Sampai terdengar suara dari ayahnya yang berkata bahwa mereka sudah kembali. Kyungsoo sudah akan mengeluarkan uneg – unegnya kepada sang ayah. Namun hal itu urung dilakukan ketika dia melihat pemandangan yang berada di hadapannya. Mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat semakin membulat ketika melihat perubahan pada diri Jongin.

Rambut Jongin yang panjang tak terurus kini berubah menjadi pendek dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya. Baju pasien yang selama ini melekat di tubuh Jongin sekarang tergantikan oleh kaos hitam polos dan kemeja kotak – kotak yang kancingnya sengaja dibuka sebagai outernya. Ditambah dengan celana jeans yang membuat penampilan Jongin semakin modis. Kyungsoo berani bertaruh bahwa orang – orang akan menyangka jika Jongin adalah salah satu model daripada seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

Dokter Do tersenyum penuh arti ketika mendapati putra tersayangnya memberikan tatapan penuh kekaguman kepada Jongin. bahkan dia sempat melihat pipi Kyungsoo yang berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Dia pun berdehem cukup keras sehingga membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya. Kyungsoo langsung menundukkan kepala dalam saat ayahnya memergokinya melihat Jongin tanpa berkedip.

"Kau sudah tidak perlu khawatir lagi Kyungie. Bisa kau lihat sendiri bukan jika keadaan Jongin baik – baik saja." ucap dokter Do yang kontan saja membuat Kyungsoo semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam menahan malu.

"Baiklah _appa_ pergi dulu Kyung, masih ada pasien yang harus _appa_ periksa."

Setelah kepergian ayahnya, suasana hening menyelimuti kamar rawat Jongin. tidak ada di antara mereka yang berbicara untuk memecah keheningan yang ada. Kyungsoo tidak berani menatap Jongin. Dia menjadi salah tingkah ketika melihat penampilan Jongin yang sungguh diluar prediksinya. Kyungsoo mengakui jika selama ini dia memang mengagumi jika Jongin itu tampan. Namun setelah melihat perubahan penampilannya kali ini, Jongin terlihat jauh labih tampan di mata Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo lalu menuntunnya agar duduk di tepi tempat tidur Jongin. Jongin sedikit menundukkan kepalanya agar dia bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo. namun, Kyungsoo semakin menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan mata dengan Jongin. Dia mengarahkan jarinya ke arah dagu Kyungsoo lalu mengarahkan wajah Kyungsoo agar menghadapnya. Saat itulah kedua mata Kyungsoo bertemu dengan mata Jongin. Pandangan Kyungsoo langsung terkunci pada kedua mata indah yang saat ini sedang menantapnya intens. Pandangan mata Jongin seakan meluluhlantakkan seluruh persendian di tubuh Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo sukses lemah tak berdaya.

Senyum Jongin semakin menambah perasaan gelisah Kyungsoo. Bagaimana tidak, jika hanya dengan melihat Jongin tersenyum seperti itu jantung Kyungsoo langsung berdetak dua kali lipat.

"Ba… bagaimana penampilan baruku Kyungsoo? Apakah kau menyukainya?" tanya Jongin dengan tatapan polos.

Mulut Kyungsoo terkunci rapat. Seandainya bisa dia ingin berteriak memberitahu kepada dunia jika dia sangat menyukai penampilan Jongin saat ini. Namun perkataan tersebut tertahan di mulut Kyungsoo.

Senyum di wajah Jongin semakin lama semakin memudar ketika menyadari Kyungsoo belum juga menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Rasa kecewa memenuhi benak Jongin. Awalnya dia berfikir bahwa Kyungsoo akan menyukai perubahan penampilannya. Melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang diam membuat Jongin mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak menyukai pemampilan barunya.

"Apakah kau tidak menyukai penampilan baruku?"

"Tidak Jongin. Aku bahkan sangat menyukai penampilan barumu. Kau terlihat sangat tampan. Sedari tadi aku diam saja karena aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai penampilan barumu."

Jongin terperangah mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo dengan sangat cepat. Di lain pihak, Kyungsoo sibuk membekap mulut dengan kedua tangannya yang baru saja keceplosan bicara. Kyungsoo mengumpat di dalam hati tentang tindakan refleks yang dilakukannya. Tadi Kyungsoo merasakan panik ketika Jongin bertanya ditambah ekspresi sendu Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak tega.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kepada Jongin dan dia menemukan raut wajah kebingungan Jongin. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega mengetahui Jongin tidak mengetahui maksud perkataannya tadi.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu kau pikirkan apa perkataanku tadi, yang pasti aku menyukai penampilanmu saat ini Jongin."

Kyungsoo berucap sambil kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Jongin erat. Memberikan penegasan atas perkataan yang sudah dilontarkannya. Senyuman Kyungsoo berhasil mematahkan segala keraguan yang berada di benak Jongin. Jongin merasa bahagia ketika Kyungsoo menyukai penampilan barunya. Dengan kebahagiaan yang membuncah, Jongin membalas senyuman yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terpana. Hal yang paling disukai Kyungsoo dari Jongin adalah senyumannya. Kini, Kyungsoo semakin terpesona dengan senyuman Jongin. Melalui penampilan barunya senyum Jongin tampak semakin bersinar. Kyungsoo merasa senyuman Jongin memberikan beribu energy positif kepadanya. Hari ini Kyungsoo menyadari jika senyuman Jongin berdampak maha dahsyat baginya. Sedangkan bagi Jongin, kali ini dia menyadari jika senyum Kyungsoo adalah segalanya baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menjalankan audi biru metaliknya menuju tempat parkir di rumah sakit jiwa Seoul. Hari ini dia ingin memastikan apakah orang yang ditemuinya beberapa hari lalu memang benar – benar _"binatang peliharaannya"_ yang telah lama hilang. Setelah sampai di tempat parkir, dia segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan jas dokter dan tidak lupa kacamata _frameless _yang semakin menyempurnakan penampilannya seperti dokter. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi Sehun untuk menyamar menjadi dokter. Keamanan di rumah sakit jiwa tidak seketat di rumah sakit biasa. Dia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dan memasang mata waspada untuk menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Banyak mata yang memandang terkesima ke arah Sehun. Tak peduli, Sehun tetap memasang wajah dinginnya. Sikap dingin Sehun justru memancing kaum hawa untuk semakin menyanjung fisik sempurnanya. Sehun menggeretakkan giginya menahan amarah. Dia tidak pernah suka dengan perhatian yang diberikan orang-orang kepadanya. Mencoba menahan amarah karena tidak sedikit perempuan yang memekik karena ketampanannya, Sehun mencari tempat yang sepi. Dia berhenti di taman belakang yang tampak sepi dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang disediakan. Rumah sakit ini merupakan rumah sakit jiwa terbesar di Seoul sehingga bukan hal yang mudah untuk menemukan Jongin diantara ratusan pasien rumah sakit jiwa. Suara dering telepon terdengar, lalu Sehun menerima telepon tang berasal dari Tao.

"_Bagaimana? Apakah kau sudah menemukan anjing itu?"_

"Belum."

"_Belum? Kenapa kau lambat sekali Sehun? Apa saja yang kau lakukan di sana?"_

"Kau kira mudah menemukan dia diantara ratusan orang gila disini. Lagipula mengapa harus aku yang melaksanakan misi ini? Kenapa bukan kau saja?"

"_Karena kau yang melihat wajahnya pada saat kita keluar café dulu. Tentu saja kau yang harus melaksanakan misi ini. Bukankah ini misi yang sangat mudah? Kau hanya tinggal menemukannya dan habisi dia saat itu juga. Maka masalah akan selesai dan keberadaan kita tidak akan diketahui oleh siapapun."_

Sehun semakin mengeraskan rahangnya ketika mendengar perkataan Tao yang merendahkan dirinya. Dia langsung mematikan ponselnya dengan cara membantingnya langsung ke tanah. Siapapun tidak ada yang boleh meremehkan seorang Oh Sehun itulah prinsip yang selama ini dipegang oleh Sehun. Sehun tidak akan membiarkan dirinya diremehkan lagi oleh orang lain. Dia akan segera melenyapkan Jongin dari muka bumi ini. Dan setelah Jongin, giliran Tao yang akan menyusulnya ke alam keabadian.

Dewi fortuna kali ini memihak kepada diri Sehun. Belum ada lima menit semenjak dia mengikrarkan tekatnya untuk membunuh Jongin kini dia sudah menemukan keberadaannya. Tak jauh dari tempat Sehun terlihat Jongin yang sedang duduk dengan gelisah. Dilihat dari gelagatnya, sepertinya Jongin tengah menunggu seseorang. Tak lama terlihat perubahan raut wajah Jongin yang sangat drastis. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sumingrah dan Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas raut kemerahan di pipi Jongin setelah kehadiran sesosok namja berperawakan mungil yang menghampirinya. Melihat interaksi di antara mereka, Sehun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa hubungan di antara Jongin dan pria itu sangat dekat. Sebersit ide mendadak muncul di kepala Sehun ketika dia melihat interaksi kedua manusia di depannya. Dia akan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankan rencananya. Sehun menyeringai kejam. Dia yakin rencana kali ini akan berhasil. Sebuah rencana yang akan mengantarkan Sehun untuk mengetahui kelemahan terbesar Jongin.

Jongin duduk di bangku itu dengan gelisah. Dia terus saja menggerakkan badannya gelisah dan sesekali menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan atau ke kiri. Dia gelisah karena Kyungsoo belum juga datang untuk menemuinya. Tadi Kyungsoo berjanji pada Jongin akan menemuinya di taman belakang rumah sakit. Namun, sampai detik ini Jongin belum menemukan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Jongin sebenarnya ingin mencari Kyungsoo tetapi dia sudah terlanjur berjanji untuk menunggunya di sini. Sebuah tepukan di pundaknya membuat Jongin tersentak. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menemukan Kyungsoo-lah orang yang menepuk pundaknya. Senyum yang sedari tadi enggan bersarang di wajah Jongin kini tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku Jongin. Aku datang terlambat tadi ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan."

"Tidak ma… masalah Kyungsoo. Aku senang kau datang dan menepati janjimu untuk datang."

"Tapi, Jongin aku datang terlambat. Kau pasti sudah lama menunggu kedatanganku."

Melihat raut murung di wajah Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tidak tega. Dia memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. Lalu tangan kanannya mengacak pelan rambut Kyungsoo. Dia melakukan hal yang sama yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo ketika dia merasa bersedih. Jantung Kyungsoo sempat berhenti selama beberapa detik dan dia merasakan darahnya berdesir hebat ketika merasakan sensasi tangan lembut Jongin di kepalanya. Tanpa bisa dielakkan rona kemerahan mulai menjalar di wajah putih Kyungsoo.

_Sial Jongin kenapa kau hobi sekali melakukan tindakan – tindakan yang membuat jantungku berdetak tak normal._

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun Kyungsoo"

Perkataan tegas bagai sumpah seumur hidup yang dilontarkan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo seakan tak menepakkan kakinya di tanah. Dia terlena dan hatinya berbunga – bunga mendengar perkataan Jongin. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya menahan malu. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri di dalam hati karena selalu terpana dengan segala tindakan Jongin kepadanya.

"Jong… em Jongin kau tunggu di sini dulu ya. Aku akan mengambilkan buku untukmu belajar membaca dan menulis bersama – sama."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Jongin, Kyungsoo bergegas berlari meninggalkan Jongin. Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin agar dia tidak semakin banyak melakukan hal bodoh jika berhadapan dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat cara berjalannya, bahkan hampir berlari. Karena di dalam benak Kyungsoo dipenuhi oleh Jongin, dia tidak memperhatikan jalan di sekitarnya. Akhirnya kaki Kyungsoo menyandung sesuatu sehingga dia terjerembab ke depan. Kyungsoo mencoba bangkit berdiri sambil sesekali meringis menahan sakit akibat ia yang terjatuh tadi. Seseorang mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangan dari orang itu karena dia tidak mempu berdiri seorang diri karena luka di lututnya sudah mulai mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Apakah anda bisa berjalan sendiri? Ataukah saya perlu untuk memapah anda?" tanya orang itu kepada Kyungsoo setelah dia berhasil membantu Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Tidak perlu. Saya bisa berjalan sendiri. Lagipula saya tadi memang ceroboh sekali sampai – sampai terjatuh di depan anda. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuan anda. Saya permisi dahulu."

Kyungsoo berpamitan kepada orang yang telah menolongnya itu. Orang itu memandang kepergian Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Namun baru beberapa langkah, tubuh Kyungsoo sudah limbung. Dengan sigap orang itu memposisikan tangannya menarik pinggang Kyungsoo dan membawa tubuh itu ke dekapannya. Kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat sehingga membuat Kyungsoo masih berdiri terpaku di dalam dekapan orang asing. Sedangkan pria yang telah menolong Kyungsoo itu semakin merapatkan pelukannya terhadap Kyungsoo. Dia mengulum senyum menyembunyikan seringai mematikannya ketika melihat Jongin berjalan dengan raut kemarahan yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

_I got you, Jongin_

Sehun –pria yang telah menolong Kyungsoo- merasakan tarikan yang kuat di bajunya. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang lalu gerakan Sehun terhenti ketika dia merasakan punggungnya menghantam tembok dengan keras. Sehun meringis menahan sakit yang mendera di seluruh punggungnya akibat hantaman tadi. Setelah merasakan sakit yang dideritanya sedikit mereda, Sehun ingin membalas perbuatan Jongin. Nafas Sehun tidak beraturan, tangannya mengepal erat, dan giginya bergelatuk menahan amarah. Selama ini belum pernah ada yang menumbangkannya dalam perkelahian. Dan kali ini karena kelengahannya, dia ditumbangkan begitu saja oleh orang yang berperilaku selayaknya anjing. Tentu saja harga diri Sehun yang tinggi tersebut tidak menerimanya. Sehun berjalan menghampiri Jongin dengan tangan terkepal yang siap melayangkan tinju di wajah Jongin. Tangan Sehun meraih bahu Jongin, membalikkan badan Jongin secara paksa agar menghadap ke arah Sehun. Belum sempat Jongin sepenuhnya menghadap Sehun sebuah kepalan tangan mendarat dengan mulus di wajahnya. Pukulan itu begitu kerasnya sehingga Jongin merasakan rahangnya sedikit bergeser.

Sehun pikir kali ini dia memenangkan pertandingan dengan kemenangan telak. Namun pemikiran itu harus ditepisnya jauh – jauh ketika melihat raut wajah Jongin saat ini. Kemarahan jelas terpancar dari raut wajah Jongin. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuat Sehun berdiri diam ditempatnya dengan raut ketakutan yang mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Kali ini Sehun bagaikan melihat sosok jelmaan iblis yang sedang murka kepadanya. Sepanjang dia mengenal Jongin, harus diakui bahwa Sehun tidak pernah melihat Jongin semarah dan semengerikan ini. Ingatannya kembali melayang kepada peristiwa beberapa tahun lalu di mana terjadi insiden telinga bosnya hampir terputus karena di gigit oleh Jongin. Waktu itu Sehun memang menyadari jika ada aura iblis dalam diri Jongin. Aura tersebut akan memancar semakin kuat ketika Jongin sedang marah. Sejak kejadian yang dialami oleh bosnya, Sehun bersumpah dia tidak akan membuat Jongin murka kepadanya. Berbeda dengan apa yang dilihatnya kali ini. Jongin terlihat jauh lebih mengerikan daripada yang terakhir kali Sehun lihat.

"Kyung… Kyungsoo" dengan lirih Jongin memanggil nama Kyungsoo. Kekhawatiran jelas tersirat dalam untaian kata yang dilontarkan Jongin.

Rahang Jongin mengeras ketika matanya menangkap aliran berwarna merah pekat yang keluar melalui lutut Kyungsoo. Tubuh Jongin bergetar hebat. Dalam benaknya berkecamuk ingatan – ingatan kelam pada masa lalunya. Jeritan ketakutan, erangan kesakitan, suara tembakan pistol yang memekkakkan telinga serta aliran berwarna merah pekat yang menggenang di sekujur tubuh orang tuanya. Keringat dingin meluncur deras di seluruh tubuhnya, wajahnya pucat pasi. Dengan nyalang ditatapnya wajah Sehun dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik Sehun harus merasakan hantaman keras di daerah dadanya sampai membuatnya seketika jatuh terhuyung. Seakan belum puas, Jongin kembali menghujani Sehun dengan pukulan – pukulan telak yang membuat Sehun tak mampu berkutik.

Baru tersadar dari lamunannya, Kyungsoo bergegas melerai pertengkaran yang tidak seimbang tersebut. Kyungsoo berusaha melerai kedua pria berbadan besar yang terlibat baku hantam tersebut tanpa memperdulikan rasa nyeri yang bersumber dari lututnya yang terluka. Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo tentu saja tidak mampu menghentikan perkelahian di antara mereka. Apalagi ketika mengetahui bahwa Jongin memukul Sehun dengan kemarahan yang luar biasa hingga membuat tubuh Kyungsoo bergidik menahan ngeri.

"Jongin hentikan." Teriak Kyungsoo lalu dia memeluk Jongin dari belakang.

Kyungsoo berharap dengan usahanya tersebut dia mampu untuk menahan perkelahian di antara Sehun dan Jongin. Tubuh Jongin menengang sesaat, namun dia berusaha meronta dari pelukan erat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tidak siap dengan rontaan yang dilakukan Jongin akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Lagi – lagi Jongin memukul Sehun secara bertubi – tubi. Jongin tidak membiarkan Sehun membalas setiap pukulan yang diberikannya.

"JONGIN KUMOHON HENTIKAN."

Teriakan Kyungsoo menimbulkan perhatian orang banyak. Namun orang – orang itu tidak berani melerai pertengkaran itu karena mereka terlalu takut dengan kemarahan Jongin. Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi karena orang – orang di sekitarnya hanya mampu melihat tanpa melakukan apapun untuk membantunya melerai pertengkaran itu. kyungsoo memutar otaknya, dia memikirkan bagaimana cara melerai pertengkaran. Sebuah ide yang menurut Kyungsoo gila mendadak muncul di kepalanya. Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak yakin apakah ide gilanya ini akan berhasil. Namun dia tetap akan mencobanya.

_Ya Tuhan semoga ini bisa menghentikan pertengkaran mereka_

Kyungsoo melangkah dengan tegas menuju ke arah Jongin yang saat ini sedang memunggunginya. Saat sampai di belakang Jongin, tangan Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin sehingga Jongin kali ini berhadapan dengannya. Tangan kiri Kyungsoo diletakkan di tengkuk Jongin lalu dia mengerahkan wajah Jongin agar lebih dekat dengan wajahnya.

Tubuh Jongin membeku. Dia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya hampir mati rasa kecuali jantungnya yang berdetak tak terkendali seperti ingin keluar dari dadanya. Bibir Kyungsoo kini menempel erat dengan bibir milik Jongin. Pikiran Jongin mendadak blank ketika tubuhnya ditarik oleh Kyungsoo kemudian Kyungsoo mencium tepat di bibirnya. Jongin hanya bisa menatap Kyungsoo yang menempelkan bibirnya dengan kedua mata yang tertutup rapat. Tangan Kyungsoo semakin erat memeluk leher Jongin. Hal ini merupakan pengalaman baru bagi Jongin. sepanjang ekstitensi dirinya, Jongin tidak pernah merasakan seseorang mencium bibirnya.

Menuruti instingnya, Jongin mulai memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Kyungsoo lebih erat. Kyungsoo tersenyum di sela – sela ciumannya ketika menyadari kemarahan Jongin mulai mereda dan pria itu mulai membalas pelukannya. Kyungsoo merasa kali ini dirinya benar – benar gila. Jika dalam keadaan normal, Kyungsoo akan langsung melepaskan ciumannya dengan Jongin. Namun hal sebaliknya dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo. Dia mulai berani melumat bibir atas dan bawah milik Jongin secara perlahan, dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jongin. Memang benar jika Kyungsoo sudah mulai gila karena berciuman dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa hasratnya memuncak ketika dia berciuman dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri atau ke kanan untuk lebih memperdalam lumatannya kepada bibir Jongin.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya ketika Jongin mulai membalas ciumannya dengan melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjadi semakin gila hingga dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Jongin dan mengelus punggung tegap Jongin secara sensual. Hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Jongin. dia merasakan desiran hebat di tubuhnya ketika lumatan Kyungsoo terhadap bibirnya semakin dalam. Semakin lama, Jongin merasakan aliran darahnya berpacu lebih cepat dan jantungnya tidak mau berhenti berdetak dengan cepat. Jongin menyukai sensasi yang baru pertama kali ini dia rasakan. Maka dari itu, dia mulai memberanikan diri membalas apa yang sudah di lakukan Kyungsoo kepadanya.

Kyungsoo dengan terpaksa menghentikan pangutan di antara mereka ketika dia merasakan oksigen yang dihirupnya semakin menipis. Dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan malu – malu. Tak berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, dengan nafas terengah – engah Jongin juga menatap Kyungsoo dengan malu – malu. Kyungsoo memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka kemudian menyuruh salah seorang perawat untuk mengobati Sehun yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya. Dua orang perawat memindahkan sehun ke tandu kemudian di bawa ke ruang perawatan untuk diobati lukanya.

"Ayo Jongin kita kembali ke kamarmu. Sebentar lagi sudah saatnya untuk makan malam."

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tertatih karena lututnya yang masih terluka. Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu meletakkan tangannya di tengkuk dan di lutut Kyungsoo. Dengan sekejap mata kini Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam gendongan Jongin.

"Jongin kenapa ka menggendongku? Aku masih bisa jalan sendiri."

Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang rawatnya. Sesampainya di ruang rawatnya dengan sangat hati – hati, Jongin membaringkan Kyungsoo di ranjangnya. Lalu dengan langkah tergesa dia keluar kemudian menyeret seorang dokter untuk masuk ke dalam ruang rawatnya.

"Jongin kenapa kau menarikku ke dalam kamarmu? Apakah ada yang kau perlukan?" tanya dokter Kang Chul kepada Jongin.

Jongin tidak menjawab, namun dia menunjukk ke arah lutut Kyungsoo yang terluka.

"Kau ingin aku mengobati Kyungsoo?"

Hanya anggukan singkat yang di berikan Jongin sebagai jawabannya. Kang Chul paham lalu dia berjalan menuju ke sebuah almari kaca yang menyimpan berbagai peralatan medis. Kang Chul dengan cekatan megobati dan memperban luka Kyungsoo. setelah menerima ucapat terima kasih dari Kyungsoo dokter itu pergi meninggalkan kamar Jongin.

"Kyungsoo kau baik – baik saja? Apakah masih sakit?"

Kyungsoo memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk menghilangkan raut khawatir di wajah Jongin.

"Aku baik – baik saja Jongin. Jadi jangan mengkhawatirkan aku lagi ne." jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengelus rambut Jongin perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu terasa sangat sunyi dan hanya terdengar suara dari gerakan kertas yang di bolak – balik saja yang terdengar di ruangan mewah tersebut. Ruangan mewah yang dipenuhi oleh dekorasi kemewahan emas dan marmer berbanding terbalik dengan keheningan yang tercipta. Sebenarnya ada lebih dari sepuluh orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Namun di antara mereka tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara bahkan suara hembusan nafas sekalipun. Mereka begitu menyegani sosok yang saat ini duduk dengan angkuh di balik meja kantornya. Sosok yang terlihat begitu arogan ketika duduk di singgasananya. Meskipun dia terlihat serius dengan tumpukan berkas yang berada di hadapannya, namun dia sangatlah waspada. Dia tidak menyukai jika konsentrasinya terganggu dengan suara – suara yang mengganggu. Karena itulah anak buahnya tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara selirih apapun.

Sebuah ketukan yang berasal dari pintu bagai suara lagu kematian. Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menahan nafas. Bersiap – siap untuk menerima luapan kemarahan dari sosok yang kini menatap tajam ke arah suara ketukan berasal. Mereka bergidik ngeri, jika sudah murka maka sosok di hadapan mereka lebih mengerikan daripada iblis sekalipun. Suara tegas sosok tersebut menyuruh orang yang mengetuk pintu untuk masuk ke dalam. Tanpa orang ketahui sosok itu mengambil pistol kesayangannya dari dalam laci. Dia akan mengeluarkan peluru dari pistolnya tepat ke dada orang yang berani merusak konsentrasinya. Dia melihat salah satu anak buahnya yang bernama Sehun masuk dengan langkah tertatih dan tubuh penuh dengan luka lebam. Sosok itu menatap heran mengapa anak buahnya yang terkenal lihat dalam berkelahi dapat babak belur seperti ini.

"Apa yang membuatmu berani menghadapku dan merusak konsentrasi bekerjaku? Kuharap itu adalah hal yang sangat penting. Jika tidak maka ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada dunia, Sehun." sosok itu berkata dengan dingin dan tegas tetapi membuat semua orang bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang setelah ini terjadi kepada Sehun. Dengan pistol yang mengarah ke dada Sehun, hampir semua orang di ruangan itu dapat memastikan jika Sehun tidak akan keluar dari ruangan ini dalam keadaan hidup – hidup.

"Aku menemukan Kai. Anjing kesayangan kita bos."

Sosok itu menurunkan pistolnya dan menatap tak percaya ke arah Sehun. Informasi yang diberikan Sehun membuatnya melupakan niatnya untuk melenyapkan Sehun.

"Ceritakan kepadaku bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya." Perintah sosok itu tegas.

Sehun akhirnya menceritakan kronologis pertemuan tidak sengajanya dengan Jongin sampai saat dia dihajar oleh Jongin.

"Dia sekarang di rawat di rumah sakit jiwa Seoul." kata Sehun.

"Rumah sakit jiwa Seoul?"

"Iya dan yang membuat permainan ini menjadi semakin menarik adalah aku sudah menemukan kelemahan anjing itu."

"Apa?"

"Dia mencintai dokternya yang bernama Kyungsoo. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana marahnya dia ketika aku memeluk Kyungsoo dan melihat Kyungsoo terluka. Jika kau tidak percaya luka di tubuhku ini bisa menjadi buktinya."

"Em Kyungsoo, rumah sakit jiwa Seoul. ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik. Kyungsoo akan menjadi kartu as kita untuk melenyapkan anjing sialan itu dari muka bumi ini."

(TBC/END)

Anyeonggg

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya chapter 10 ini dapat di publish juga yeyeyeeyyy (tebar confeti). Maafkan saya yang lagi – lagi harus lama untuk mengupdate ff ini. jangan khawatir saya tidak akan menelantarkan setiap ff saya. Saking lamanya sampai-sampai exo sudah comeback beberapa kali. _Well, _ngomong-ngomong soal comeback aku suka banget sama lagu She's dreaming di album lotto. Lagu itulah yang terus saya putar selama menulis ff ini. kalau mendengar lagu itu saya jadi teringat ff kaisoo yang judulnya anterogade tomorrow. Ada yang setuju dengan pendapat saya? Sebelum berpisah sekali lagi saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada yang sudah menfollow, favorite dan mereview setiap ff saya. Semoga saya menulis akan semakin baik kedepannya. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.

_Big thanks to:_

Song Soo Ri , TulangRusuknyaDyo, Rahmah736, dinadokyungsoo1, Sofia Magdalena, meyriza, ryaauliao, whenKmeetK, meliarisky7, EkaOkta3424 , Rina271, Nabila701, Kyubear9597 , Lovesoo, jongin bear, kyungie, ananda, alexa, ksxho, kaikasoo8812 ,

_So main to review?_

_Bagi yang mau berteman denganku silahkan add id line saya dengan nama renzanira_


End file.
